Future Senshi Kaiteiban
by Angel Della Notte
Summary: This is a remake of an older story by the same name. The Outer Senshi are confused when two strange Senshi show up and take quite an interest in Haruka and Michiru. Who are these mystery Senshi and what are their intentions?
1. Chapter 1: Morning Routines

_Future Senshi Kaiteiban _

Chapter 1: Morning Routines

_Author Notes: This story is a remake; I've called it Future Senshi – Kaiteiban because Kaiteiban is roughly translated as revision. This was my first fanfiction and though I liked it there are some things I would like to add since I've evolved as a writer. If you've read it already I would recommend reading it again. There will be scenes added and maybe a few changes here and there._

_(Sometime in the early 21__st__ century)_

Haruka lay in bed one arm wrapped tightly around Michiru who had her back pressed to her lover and wife. They both stirred as the alarm clock began ringing. Haruka reached up and hit the snooze button then settled back down nestling her face into Michiru's hair finding her neck and gently kissing it. "Come on Ruka time to get up you promised the girls we would take them to the zoo." Michiru said giggling a little at Haruka's action. Haruka did this nearly every morning but still Michiru enjoyed more each day.

"It's only seven the zoo doesn't open until ten why do we have to get up so early?" Haruka grumbled looking over at the clock reading the time. Michiru had set it last night while she had been brushing her teeth and Haruka wasn't expecting to get up this early.

"Because getting three girls ready to go out take three hours" Michiru said sliding from the bed causing Haruka to grumble more. As she stood she brushed her night gown down straightening it while she looked at her partner who was looking up at her.

"Dear, Hotaru is seventeen years old I don't think she needs your help getting dressed." Haruka said rolling back over in bed pulling the sheets over her intent on going back to sleep again.

"I wasn't referring to Hotaru." Michiru said pulling at the sheets starting a tug a war battle this was another of their daily routines fighting to get Haruka out of bed. The blonde wasn't exactly a morning person. "Haruka I swear sometimes you are worse than the twins and they're only eight!" Michiru threw the sheets down then stormed off to the hallway. "Fine I'll just tell your daughters that their father would rather sleep then spend time with them." Haruka just grumbled into her pillow not really paying attention to Michiru.

Michiru walked into a room several doors down from the one she shared with Haruka. She tapped on the door before entering. "Hotaru time to get up," She said but was surprised to see the young woman already awake and setting at her vanity brushing her shoulder length hair. Hotaru had lived with the Outers since she had been reborn.

"Morning mom," Hotaru said looking at Michiru in the mirror at first then she turned to face her, a smile on her face. She had stopped calling her Michiru-mama shortly after her two sisters had been born. In the years since then both Haruka and Michiru often forgot that Hotaru wasn't really their daughter. She had lived with them so long they couldn't remember a time without her. Setsuna had lived with them as well for a while but after things settled down she had gone back to the Time Gate to keep an eye on it even though Usagi insisted that it wasn't needed. As a compromise Setsuna returned to Earth frequently to visit most often when Usagi complained that she missed her. Which was at least once a week but Setsuna would do anything for her princess.

Michiru walked over to Hotaru kissed her forehead then said, "Glad I don't have to worry about you."

"Is papa hiding under the sheets again?" Hotaru asked as Michiru idly stroked her hand through Hotaru's hair first with her fingers then she picked the brush up running it through Hotaru's hair.

"You know her if it's not at least nine o clock she won't get out of bed." Michiru said with a shrug giving her hair one last stroke then handing the brush back. "Well since there is a least one woman beside myself in this house capable of getting dressed herself I'll leave you to finish."

Hotaru chuckled then leaned up pressing a kiss to Michiru's cheek before she left the room and walked down to the next room. She opened the door and glanced in, the light shown through a window and a small night light on the night stand. There were two beds in this room not that they were short on space the house they lived in might as well of been a mansion with the income from Michiru's concerts and Haruka's races they lived quite nicely; when they first bought the house Setsuna was living with them and still did at times. The two girls that this room belonged to just preferred to share it, several times Haruka and Michiru had offered to let them have their own rooms but the young girls always said no they liked sharing. Michiru glanced at the first bed it was empty cocking her head she looked over to the other one and saw two girls curled up on it, a stuff bear in the arms of one and a doll in the others. The girl closest to her had light blond hair that when brushed it would fall down to her mid back, it was wavy and held a premed look even though it had never been premed. The other girl had green hair cropped short though there was a part of it that always fell in the girl's face.

Michiru reached down and gently stroked the blond girl's cheek a smile on her face. Silently she thanked Usagi if it wasn't for her using the Silver Imperium Crystal Haruka and she never would have been able to have children of their own. As she stroked the girl's cheek she stirred opening her teal eyes. "Michiyo what are you doing over here?" Michiru asked tucking a strained of hair behind Michiyo's ear.

"I had a bad dream mama. I woke Haruko up with it and she said to sleep with her instead of waking you and papa up." Michiyo said rubbing her eyes as she woke up her elbow bumping into her sister who groaned and rolled away from her.

"Well that was nice of her." Michiru said as the green haired girl opened her eyes revealing a pair of bright green eyes that match her hair almost perfectly. "Good morning Haruko it was nice of you to let Michiyo sleep over here with you."

"It just got her to stop crying." Haruko said indignantly though the look on her face showed she really cared about her sister. "I swear she's such a crybaby some times."

"I am not!" Michiyo said gently pushing on Haruko's shoulder.

"Are too!" Haruko said rolling over and pushing Michiyo back harder.

"Mama!" Michiyo cried rubbing her shoulder even though she hadn't been pushed hard enough to really hurt.

"See!" Haruko said pointing at her sister.

"Enough girls or we won't go to the zoo today." Michiru said getting both girls to stop and apologize. "Not to me to each other."

"Gomen sai Chiyo." Haruko said.

"Gomen sai Ruko." Michiyo said.

"There better now let's get you two dressed." Michiru said. A short time later she had Michiyo wearing a light blue sun dress and Haruko a pair of pants that didn't have grass stains all over them and nice button down shirt.

Haruko pulled at the shirt undoing the top two buttons and grabbing her ball cap from the dresser she was about to place it on her head when Michiru quickly swiped it from her grasp. "Mama!" She whined.

"I want you to look nice today. No complaining or I'll have you in a dress." Michiru said placing the hat back on the dresser.

"I don't know what your problem is Ruko dresses are fun." Michiyo said twirling around causing her dress to spin around with her and her sister to stick her tongue out. Haruka just shook her head and pushed her bangs out of her face messing up her hair that Michiru had just combed.

Michiru smiled and looked down at her twin daughters they reminded her of Usagi and Rei when they were younger always fighting but always the best of friends. But then again they were so much like there parents she swore Haruko was a mini Haruka who alone was a handful while Michiyo was more reserved and calm like her even though the child had her moments. She glanced to the hallway smelling breakfast being cooked and thought of her third daughter. True Hotaru wasn't related to her by blood but the young woman was very much part of her family. "It smells like Hotaru has already started breakfast run down stairs and get some while I try to get your father out of bed." Michiru said urging the girls into the hallway.

Michiru watched the two girls run into the hallway and down the stairs she was about to say something about running inside but before she could they were out of earshot, both of them inheriting their speed from their father. She walked back to her room finding Haruka still in bed with the sheets pulled over her head. "Alright Ruka that's half an hour extra sleep get up!" Michiru said grabbing the sheet and on a rare occasion being faster than the senshi of the wind pulling the sheet all the way off the bed. She wasn't quite quick enough because Haruka reached up and pulled her onto the bed with her cuddling closer.

"I'll just use you to keep me warm since you took my blanket." Haruka mumbled then closed her eyes again nestling her face into Michiru's hair.

"Come on Ruka get up I've already gotten the girls dressed and Hotaru has started breakfast." Michiru said struggling with Haruka who only held her tighter.

"What's she making?" Haruka said holding Michiru even tighter without opening her eyes.

"French toast I think." Michiru said spinning around to face Haruka and wrapping her arms around her lover placing her lips to her ear. "If you get up now I just might join you in the shower."

Haruka grumbled something and before she could answer they both were pounced on by a pair of girls tickling them. "Hey what are you doing?!" Haruka said between laughs opening her eyes to find Haruko sitting on her chest tickling her.

"Hotaru said that an evil witch snuck into your room last night and placed spell on you so you wouldn't wake up." Haruko said still tickling her.

"She said the only way to break the spell was to tickle you." Michiyo said causing Haruka to realize both girls were sitting on her.

She looked past both girls the best she could see Hotaru standing in the doorway laughing then to Michiru still lying next to her laughing as well. "Alright, alright I'm up call off your goons."

"That's enough girls I think the spell is broken." Michiru said still laughing. Both girls stopped tickling then leaned forward as Haruka whispered something in their ears. They nodded jumped off the bed and ran after Hotaru who had started back down the hallway. "What did you tell them?"

"That I sensed something coming from Hotaru and they better tickle her just in case the evil witch bewitched her too." Haruka said and as if on cue Hotaru screamed though it ended in laughter. Haruka sat up in bed and grabbed Michiru again pulling her close. "Now does that offer of a shower still stand?"

"I don't know I think it might have been a one time offer." Michiru teased.

Haruka leaned down and began kissing Michiru on the neck. "Are you sure? Because I really want to take a shower with you."

"Oh do you now and why should I let you?" Michiru said pulling away but not out of Haruka's arms.

"Because I always get what I want." Haruka said.

"Oh really? You always?" Michiru said.

"I got you didn't I?" Haruka said standing and taking Michiru in her arms with her as she walked to the bathroom.

(Half and hour later, Outer's kitchen)

After getting showered and dressed Haruka and Michiru joined the others at the breakfast table. Hotaru had made quite a breakfast of French toast, eggs and bacon. Each of them sat with a plate before them. "Pass the syrup." Haruko said looking over to Michiru who picked it up and started to hand it to her but stopped arching her eyebrow. "Please." Haruko said causing Michiru to hand it the rest of the way.

The young girl then started to pour it on her French toast pouring way more then she needed until Haruka reached over and stopped her. "That's enough. We don't need you on a sugar rush." Haruka said taking the syrup and putting quite a bit on her own breakfast making Michiru shake her head.

"Mama, it's just Auntie Usagi and Uncle Mamoru coming isn't it?" Michiyo said then took a bite of her breakfast.

"Hai, she invited us saying she doesn't get to spend enough time with us." Michiru said with a light laugh, they had just had a play date over at the Chiba household two days ago.

"Sometimes I think she misses going to school with us and seeing us every day." Haruka said.

"Papa, did you ask if Kimi-chan could come too?" Haruko said shoving a mouthful of food in her mouth as she spoke.

"Haruko, it's not polite to talk with your mouth full." Michiru said wiping Haruko's chin off. "I asked Ami-chan but she said that Kimi-chan has cram school today but she can come over tomorrow to play."

"What about, Iyona-chan and Reiko-chan?" Michiyo asked using her own napkin to clean her face as some syrup dripped off her fork.

"Iyona-chan has a softball game and Reiko-chan is helping out at the temple today." Michiru said explaining where Makoto and Rei's children were going to be. Usagi had originally wanted all the Senshi and their families to come but had decided last minute to ask everyone and the Outers were the only ones without plans.

"It's just us then isn't it?" Michiyo said then looked up at her mom. "Can we see if they can come over tomorrow then?"

"I'll give them a call later and see." Haruka said ruffling her fingers through Michiyo's hair.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2: A Day at the Park

Chapter 2: A Day at the Park

Around ten in the morning the five of them had dressed eaten and climbed into their Escalade, Haruka had refused to own a mini van even though their family had grown and they didn't fit into any of her sports cars. Michiru had finally been able to convince her to get an SUV instead of having to take two cars everywhere. The ride to the zoo was relatively short especially with how Haruka drove and they soon met Usagi, Mamoru and Chibi Usa out front of the zoo. The twins jumped out of the car and ran over to Usagi hugging her while Hotaru walked over and took the infant Chibi Usa from Mamoru. She still remembered her younger days playing with the Chibi Usa from the future and hoped to create the same bond with the Chibi Usa of the present.

"Konichwa Haruka-san, Michiru-san." Mamoru said taking Haruka's hand and shaking it.

"You two are getting so big!" Usagi exclaimed as she knelt down kissing them both on the cheek then took and one of their hands in hers. "Come on I want to see the monkeys!"

"Hang on Kitten we have to get the tickets first." Haruka laughed. Usagi had grown up quite a bit but still had her moments. Haruka wondered if Usagi would ever fully grow up or if even when she became Neo Queen Serenity would she still be the same. She figured Usagi would always be as she is now and perhaps that was what would make her a good Queen.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi said looking around for her husband as he walked up with their tickets he handed several to Michiru and then kissed Usagi. They had been married several years and had just had Chibi-Usa a couple of years ago.

"Don't worry; I've got them right here now let's go see those monkeys." He said putting his arm around her gently squeezing her shoulder.

"It's so great to be here all together." Usagi said as they walked into the park her still holding each of the twins' hands as the others walked a little behind them. "I feel like I hardly ever get to you guys."

"Kitten you just saw us a couple of days ago." Haruka said as Usagi started to disagree, "And we had lunch twice last week."

"I just wanted to spend time with you." Usagi said sniffling a few tears until Haruka came up next to her putting her hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"We love spending time with you." Haruka said becoming somber for a minute. "I can't imagine where our lives would be without you." She closed her eyes briefly thinking about her and Michiru's lives before they had met Usagi and how they were determined to do whatever it took to complete their mission no matter the cost. It had been a mistake and it was only Usagi that had been able to show them their error.

"Haruka," Michiru said taking Haruka's hand having a good idea what the blonde what thinking about. She knew whenever Haruka got that look on her face she was thinking about their past mistakes. Though things had worked out in the end and they had been forgiven Haruka still had a hard time forgiving herself.

Once outside the monkey cage they stood around laughing at Usagi who was doing a pretty good job mimicking one of the monkeys. To anyone passing by they would have thought she was doing it just to entertain the children but sadly they were mistaken. The kids were torn between watching the monkeys and their Aunt Usagi. "Usako," Mamoru said shaking his head at his wife when she merely glanced over and went back to acting like a monkey he looked over to Hotaru who giggled.

"At least they are enjoying it." Hotaru said bouncing the child in her arms. The little girl had a smile on her face and was giggling at her mother.

Haruka stood off to the side watching her princess and children a smile on her face then without looking reached over taking Michiru's hand. When the violinist didn't respond she looked over seeing Michiru with a dazed look on her face and seemed rather distracted. "Is everything ok love?" Haruka asked raising her hand up and placing a kiss on her palm.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little distracted." Michiru said looking at Haruka for a second then seeming to look beyond Usagi spacing out again. "Something seems off but I can't figure out what."

"Relax a little, everything is fine." Haruka said squeezing Michiru's hand.

"The sea is getting restless." Michiru said glancing around the feeling inside her growing stronger.

"I don't feel anything. Are you sure it's been nearly a year since the last youma attack?" Haruka said. Michiru had always been able to sense things better then Haruka and Rei was probably the only one that equaled her. Haruka closed her eyes clearing her mind and feeling around her. "Hotaru," She said opening her eyes and looking at the teenager.

"I feel it papa." Hotaru said having overheard the two of them talking then called her henshin stick holding it at her side.

"No." Haruka said shaking her head and looking at the child and then Mamoru who had just picked up on the feeling. He looked over to Usagi, she hadn't noticed yet and was still playing with the girls.

"I can fight." Hotaru said holding Chibi-Usa against her with one hand and her henshin stick in her other.

"I know you can but I need you to take the children to safety." Haruka said calling her own henshin stick. She watched a minute as Hotaru took the children and ran towards the entrance to the zoo Mamoru right behind her. The children went along with their older sister knowing that there was something that their parents had to take care of. They knew that their mother and father were Sailor Senshi and kept their secret knowing that they did good things as Uranus and Neptune. Her attention was diverted as one of the monkeys suddenly jumped at the bars of the cage growing over ten times its size bending the bars as if they were made of rubber. "Uranus planet power make up!" She shouted her Sailor Suit forming around her.

"Neptune planet power make up!" Michiru said calling her own Sailor Suit.

"Moon Crisis make up!" Usagi said taking her brooch out.

The three of them ended their transformations and Sailor Moon struck her normal pose pointing at the mutated monkey before them, "How dare you ruin a child's day at the zoo! For love and justice a pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I'll punish you!"

Behind Moon Uranus and Neptune appeared back to back with rose petals floating around them. "My guardian deity is a planet far up in the sky, the soldier of the sky... Sailor Uranus!"

"My guardian deity is a planet with the sea of sand, the soldier of embrace... Sailor Neptune!" Neptune said raising her hands in the air, "Deep Submerge!" She shouted then threw the ball of water energy she had created at the monkey youma. The youma staggered back a few steps but seems barely phased by the attack.

"Monkey! Monkey!" It shrieked still walking towards them.

"Let me give it a try." Uranus said holding her hand above her, "World Shaking!" She slammed the energy ball into the ground causing it to go flying at the youma who once again brushed the attack off at it was nothing. "What? It resisted our attacks?"

"Sailor Moon, try attacking it!" Neptune said jumping between the Youma and several people that had ran into the monkey exhibit, "Run, now!" Neptune said to them.

"Mommy! It's Sailor Neptune!" A small boy yelled excited as he saw Neptune. His mother was more focused on the Youma behind Neptune and grabbed him running away from the exhibit.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon said throwing her Tiara at the Youma. It flew towards the monkey and hit it across the chest bouncing back at her. She managed to catch it but the force of it knocked her back several steps.

"Moon get on the communicator and call the others!" Neptune said pulling out the Deep Aqua Mirror. "Submarine Reflection!" As the blast flew towards the youma it merely held its hands up somehow diverting attack back at Neptune she tried to dodge but by the time she realized what was happening it was too late and the blast hit her. Throwing her back into a wall she crumpled to the ground as her transformation disappeared.

"Michiru!" Uranus called running to her lover's side scooping her up in her arms soaking her white uniform in blood. Uranus gasped as she realized Michiru had been impaled on a pole sticking out of the wall. "Kama-sama Michiru please hang on."

Michiru reach up slowly placing her hand to Uranus' cheek cupping it. "I'm sorry Haruka."

"No, Michiru don't." Uranus said shaking her head.

"Tell the girls I love them." Michiru said coughing a little bit of blood running down her chin.

"Stop, don't talk like this. We're going to get Hotaru she's going to heal you." Uranus said still holding Michiru in her arms not paying attention as the other Sailor Senshi came running into the exhibit.

"Aishiteru yo" Michiru said then her eyes then closed and her hand fell to her side.

"No! Damint No! Michiru! Come on wake up damnit wake up!" Uranus screamed shaking Michiru then started crying. "I need you! Please Michiru wake up! Michiru!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars yelled aiming her bow. She let the shot go it flying at the Youma but like Neptune's attack it flew back at her though she was able to jump out of the way.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter screamed shortly after Mars not having seen Mars' attack reflected at her. The Youma puffed its chest out taking the lightening she shot at it and bouncing it right back at her. The lightening was too fast for Jupiter and it hit her dead on throwing her back into a tree. She slumped to the ground gasping knowing that had the attack hit anyone other then her they would be dead.

Uranus felt a hand be placed on her shoulder trying to comfort her and she could hear the sounds of sobs from the person. Quickly jerking away Uranus stood nearly knocking Sailor Moon over. She drew her sword and stared coldly at the Youma as the Inner Senshi tried attacking it not having any luck with it either. "Haruka," Moon said her voice coming out barely a whisper but Uranus didn't hear her as she slowly walked towards the Youma pure hate in her eyes and a long growl coming from her throat. Her pace picked up as she began running towards the youma jumping at the last second her blade aimed downward ready to strike and kill the youma as it struggled with one of Venus' Love Me Chains. The blade sank deep into the Youma's flesh. It bucked wildly trying to throw Uranus off its back but wasn't able to. She got a good hold on its fur and pulled the blade out then began plunging it into the Youma over and over again forcing it to the ground gasping at the wounds and finally laying still. Uranus pulled the bloody blade free from the Youma and slowly walked back to where her dead lover lay.

"Uranus!" She heard the others call out she turned quickly seeing the youma charging at her it's tail posed as a blade with the tip aiming straight at her. Uranus only had time to raise her blade impaling the youma holding it back but not enough as the tail priced her left shoulder. Finding strength somewhere inside her Uranus kicked the youma sending it flying backwards then fell to her knees her uniform now stained with her own blood as well as Michiru's blood. Venus and Mercury ran to her side Mercury trying to get her to lie down so she could examine the wound.

"Dead scream!" She heard Pluto call and vaguely saw the attack hit the monster only to be repeated several times ensuring the creature was in fact dead this time. Pluto looked up from the Youma to her two fallen friends a tear in her eye. She had seen this happen in a vision several nights ago and wanted to warn them but couldn't because of the Laws of Time wouldn't allow her.

Uranus pulled away from both of them much to the protest of Mercury somehow standing and staggering over to where Michiru lay. She made it tripping the last step falling she so lay next to her lover. As she reached out to Michiru as her own transformation disappeared. Her hand touched Michiru's cheek as she whispered, "So unfair of you to go off into your own world. Don't leave me here alone. Aishiteru yo Michiru." Haruka looked up at Sailor Moon, "I'm sorry kitten…. Our girls…"

"Haruka, they will be fine and so you." Sailor moon said watching as Haruka's eyes fell closed leaving the rest of the Senshi staring in shock.

(Several Days Later)

"Memorial services were held today for famous violinist Kaiou Michiru and her lover Formula One racer Ten'ou Haruka. The pair were fatally injured at the Tokyo Zoo when a crazed youma attacked. Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Senshi defeated the youma but were too late to save the couple. A small private ceremony was held at the Juban memorial cemetery with only a few friends and Kaiou-san's twin daughters and adopted daughter in attendance. In related news Pop Idol Aino Minako has cancelled the remaining six concerts in her tour to attend the services and morn for the loss of Kaiou and Tenou. Aino Minako has been a long time friend of the couple and had preformed several times with Kaiou Michiru. The girls Kaiou Haruko, Ten'ou Michiyo and Tomoe Hotaru were left in the care of close family friend Meiou Setsuna; while fans of both Tenou and Kaiou have created a memorial at the scene of the attack." A news reporter said on the TV as pictures of Haruka and Michiru appeared on the screen the last one being a picture of them standing with the twins and Hotaru.

"Hotaru please turn that off." Setsuna said walking into the room and sitting down next to the young woman.

"Setsuna-mama they're gone," She cried turning into Setsuna and hugging her.

"Shh. I know Hime-chan shh." Setsuna said a small tear falling down her own cheek as she held the girl tighter. Haruka and Michiru had left her as the guardian of the three girls and she had already begun moving into their estate. Usagi had given her leave of the time gate to care for the children. Not that Usagi had been against it she always believed Setsuna spent too much time at that gate and should get out more. The two younger girls were upstairs already asleep. "Hotaru it's getting late you should head up to bed."

"Ok." Hotaru sniffled then stood kissing Setsuna, "Good night Setsuna-mama"

"We're going to get through this Hime-chan I promise." Setsuna said watching the girl go up the stairs then grabbed a pillow hugging it as her own tears fell freely now. She couldn't believe this had happened even though she foresaw it and over the few days since it happened she had been fighting with herself about screwing the Laws of Time and going back to save them but she knew she couldn't a Time Guardian was to think with her head not her heart.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3: Keys to the Past

Chapter 3: Keys to the Past

_Author Notes: This chapter probably has the most additions in it at least out of the ten chapters I've edited so far. I'm glad you guys are happy I am remaking this story. Kaze no Tsurugi I may redo the other Sailor Moon stories I don't know yet. I don't think I will do Shared Destiny since I was quite pleased with it the first time around but I may do It Takes Two and Everlasting Love. I've also gotten back into Sailor Moon so I may write a new story or two, there are some ideas floating in my for the 2__nd__ Gen Series I'm not sure about that one._

(30th Century Crystal Tokyo)

"You wanted to see me your highness?" Pluto said as she walked in kneeling before Neo Queen Serenity. The queen sat on her throne looking over to her adviser a strange forced smile on her face. She knew that what she wanted Pluto to do was against the Laws of Time but she couldn't think of any other way.

"Setsuna-san please stand up." Serenity said as she stood then walked over to the time guardian holding her hand out for the Time Guardian. Serenity never liked all the formalities that were required now that she was queen. She hated whenever her Senshi knelt before her she much preferred a light bow if anything at all. Pluto was the only one that still insisted on doing it. "Yes, I wanted to talk to you about Neptune and Uranus."

Pluto sighed as she stood with the help of the Queen then said, "What have they done this time?" She had already begun imagining the things the two girls could have done they were even more of a handful then their parents were. Just last week the two of them had convinced the others children to rearrange their classroom before Mercury got there and when she walked in the classroom was backwards and they all pretended like there was nothing wrong. Poor Michiyo and Haruko spent three hours after class first fixing the classroom then the remaining time writing out the Senshi Laws a thousand times each.

"Nothing yet, I want to talk to you about what they are going to do." Serenity said a genuine smile coming to her face as she thought of the pair. They were a handful but she couldn't imagine them being any different.

"Anou? Do?" Pluto asked she hadn't noticed the girls plotting anything usually she was able to tell before they actually could pull off any of their plans. Haruko especially got a twisted smile on her face and was uncharacteristically well behaved leading up to the prank.

"Yes do, I've asked the other senshi to plant thoughts in the girls. At some point the twins are going to try to steal a Time Key from you." Serenity said her smile disappearing, she had been dreading talking to Pluto about this all day not knowing if she would go along with her plan or if she would enforce the Laws of Time.

"What? Why would they…" Pluto exclaimed trailing off as she realized what her queen was asking. She knew what the Queen was suggesting broke the Laws of Time and if she were to do her job she couldn't let them but if she did the past would be changed and most likely for the better.

"Setsuna-san, you know I can't officially ask you to give them a key but if they were to get one…" Serenity said leaving the sentence unfinished. The weight she was putting on Pluto was more then she wanted to ask but the consequences if she didn't were too much to bear. They had gone too long without them already.

"I understand my Queen." Pluto said bowing and leaving the room to return to the Time Gate she sat down on a bench wondering how long it would be before the girls came. "I understand Usagi, but I can't let them. I'm sworn to guard the gate. Yet I miss them as well. The twins shouldn't have had to grow up like that. They've turned out well but I can't imagine what they would be like if their parents had raised them. I don't know what to do." Pluto said dropping her head into her hands.

"Follow your heart." A loud booming voice said echoing through the time gate.

Pluto quickly jumped to her feet looking around for the owner of the voice she knew so well. She didn't find anything and merely respectfully bowed her head, "You taught me I am to follow my head not my heart."

"Follow your heart, child." The voice said again.

"Yes, father." Pluto said feeling a warm feeling on her heart, she merely nodded before feeling the warmth leave her and that she was alone again.

(The next morning)

A girl with long blue hair pulled into a pony tail stood by the edge of a cliff looking out at the Crystal Lake before her. She didn't seem to notice as a girl around the same age as her with short green hair walked up behind her. Neither did she flinch when the green haired girl placed her hands around her waist resting her chin on her shoulder. They both wore toga like clothes the blue haired girl wearing a long one that reached her ankles just above a pair of sandals that she wore. The girl with green hair had a shorter more masculine toga on it stopping at her thighs. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone in the woods like this." The green haired girl said placing a kiss on the other's cheek.

"I'm not exactly alone." The blue haired girl said leaning back into her while resting her own hands on top of the ones around her waist. "Am I Haruko?"

"I suppose you aren't." Haruko said looking out at the Crystal Lake and beyond it to the castle. There was a comfortable silence between them for a while each of them just enjoying being with the other until Haruko said, "I hope I can always remember the times like this."

The blue haired girl smiled then looked over her shoulder at Haruko seeing a sad look on her face and she turned around in Haruko's arms placing her hands on her shoulders. "Haruko, what's wrong?" She asked bringing a hand up to Haruko's cheek lightly caressing it.

"Nothing is wrong I just want to cherish memories like this one. You know where it's just the two of us and no one can take that from us." Haruko said leaning forward and placing a kiss on her lips.

"I know you; something is bothering you, Haruko. You are acting like you'll never see me again." The girl said still holding Haruko's cheek in her hand staring into her green eyes searching for some clue as to what was wrong.

"You are getting worried at nothing love." Haruko said leaning the rest of the way kissing her deeply as she pulled them closer together.

They remained like that for a while kissing each other another while a third girl walked over to the cliff, clearing her throat as she got closer. "You know if you two don't want to get caught you should find someplace more private. I could see you making out from the clearing." The girl said. She wore a dress like the blue haired girl and her own hair was just a long only blonde and instead of straight her hair held a wave.

"Bug off Chiyo." Haruko said sharply turning to the blonde.

"I don't think we have much to worry about Michiyo-chan we are at least a mile and half from the palace grounds." The blue haired girl said stroking her hand down Haruko's neck calming her. "And we trust those that know about this place and us that they won't tell anyone."

"I'm just teasing." Michiyo said looking over to Haruko. "You know how much I love to tease my sister."

"What do you want Chiyo?" Haruko growled still feeling the blue haired girl playing with the hair at the base of her neck. She was angry at Michiyo for interrupting them but she had to admit she enjoyed the feeling of her fingers.

"Did you forget? Pluto wanted to talk with us this morning." Michiyo said looking at Haruko like she should know what she was talking about but Haruko seemed confused. "You know about that thing we were going to do."

"Ah… right," Haruko said then turned to the blue haired girl, "I'm sorry love I guess I did forget." She leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "Walk back with us?"

"I think I'll just stay up here for a little while longer and think." The girl said returning the kiss.

"Alright, I love you." Haruko said lingering as she stared into the girl's blue eyes seeming to be trying to memorize them.

"I love you too Haruko," The girl said then as Haruko and Michiyo started walking she grabbed Haruko's wrist pulling her back. "Whatever you two are planning please be careful." She knew Haruko was planning something and whatever it was it was more then her usual pranks. It hurt that Haruko wouldn't tell her about whatever it was but she trusted Haruko.

"I will." Haruko said bringing her hand up and kissing the girl's palm.

"We were supposed to meet at nine it's almost eleven now. What have you been doing? Other then making out with your girlfriend," Michiyo said looking at her sister as they walked down the trail.

"I lost track of time." Haruko said as she stopped walking, "I just wanted to make sure I got a chance to say goodbye just in case."

"Just incase of what?" Michiyo asked stopping as well.

"What we are doing will change everything. If we change the past our relationship may never come to be. I wanted something to remember." Haruko said.

Haruko was surprised when she felt Michiyo slap across the cheek. "You don't deserve her if you think like that. She deserves someone better then you."

"You sound like Lady Mercury!" Haruko growled turning her back to Michiyo clinching her fists.

"The way you are acting maybe she is right!" Michiyo said even though Haruko kept her back to her but Michiyo grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "If you don't believe that what the two of you have is strong enough to make it through what we are doing then you don't deserve her. Do you even love her?"

"Of course I love her!" Haruko nearly shouted. "I love her more then anything."

"Then believe that and your love will survive." Michiyo said as she started walking again.

"You've been spending too much time with Meiya you're getting all poetic and sappy like those bad romance novels he likes to read." Haruko said falling into step beside her sister.

"There is nothing wrong with being romantic and I happen to he is charming." Michiyo said with a smile on her face as she thought about Meiya.

"Sappy is more like it." Haruko said, "Are you sure you know what to do?"

"Course I do Ruko this was my part of the plan remember?" Michiyo said shaking her head.

"Chiyo don't mess this up like you did last time when you tripped over Luna as I was drawing a mustache on Artemis." Haruko said with a chuckle she had only got half the mustache drawn with a permanent marker so the cat walked around with it for nearly a week. Their punishment was well worth it.

"You said the path was clear it was dark how was I supposed to know Luna was there!" Michiyo said.

"Yeah, whatever lets just go over this one more time so we don't have anymore mishaps." Haruko said.

"Fine, I go in there tell Setsuna-mama that you've been picking on me again then get her talking about something from the past you know how she drones on and on, while you sneak in there and steal a key. Are you sure you can take it without her noticing?" Michiyo asked.

"Just leave that to me, now one last thing." Haruko said turning to Michiyo and throwing a punch at her. Michiyo easily blocked it and the one that followed it but she missed as Haruko's foot came out tripping her. She hit the ground hard and started rolling down the hill a short ways.

"Ow! What was that for?" Michiyo said standing up and trying uselessly to brush the dirt of her now stained dress.

"Just making it a little more believable, now go." Haruko said pushing Michiyo towards the palace.

Michiyo nodded rubbing her backside and walked into the palace and down the hall towards the time gate. "Halt who goes there!" Pluto said as she got closer.

"Just me Setsuna-mama," Michiyo said stepping into the light it showing that she had been in a fight with the stains on her dress and her messed up hair. Even though most everyone in Crystal Tokyo called her Pluto the twins were one of the few that still called her Setsuna. She had practically raised the two and was the closest thing to a parent that they had.

"What is it Michiyo?" Pluto asked knowing full well why Michiyo was here the true question now was where was Haruko?

"Haruko was picking on me again." Michiyo said sniffling a little; she had rubbed her eyes on the way over making it look like she had been crying.

"I'll talk to her later ok?" Pluto said laughing on the inside at how good of an actor Michiyo was then again she was sure Haruko had helped out with her 'costume'. "Is there anything else I can do?" Pluto walked over to a small bench patting it next to her as she sat.

Michiyo walked over and sat down next to her. "What were mom and dad like?" She asked.

"How much do you remember?" Pluto asked a smile on her face as she thought about Haruka and Michiru.

"I remember quite a bit but I want to know what they were like in the Silver Millennium did they love each other back then too?" Michiyo asked knowing that Pluto could talk about the Silver Millennium for hours.

"Ah, yes they did and it drove myself and Queen Serenity mad. You see back then love between two senshi was forbidden." Pluto started into her tale. "It wasn't like it is now there were Senshi Laws that don't exist anymore. When the Queen made them she thought it was for the best but even a Queen can be wrong from time to time."

Hiding in the shadows Haruko stood waiting for the right time she watched as Pluto and Michiyo sat down on a bench. Prefect the bench was close to the wall she could stay in the shadows. Could this be any easier she wondered? Slowly at first Haruko creep along the walls until she was right behind Pluto and Michiyo finally close enough to hear them clearly. "When the Queen found out about the two of them she ordered Uranus back to the Outer Rim and Neptune to stay on the Moon hoping that if she could keep the two apart they would forget about each other."

Haruko dropped completely to the ground and crawled over to them seeing the keys hanging on Pluto's belt she slowly reached up and began unhooking one surprised at how easily it came off. Pluto moved but made no moves that she noticed Haruko had taken the key. Haruko quickly slipped the key into a pouch around her neck and tapped Michiyo then crawled back to the entrance. "Uranus then made her way back to the Moon secretly without my knowing she found Neptune and took her to Venus where they were secretly married. The Queen's hands were tied she couldn't do anything the bond of marriage is an oath with the gods and something not even she could break. As punishment she ordered that four months out of the year they would be on Neptune then four more on Uranus and the last four of the year they had to remain on their own planets not able to see the other." Pluto said wrapping up her tale knowing full well Haruko sat at the entrance to the cave listening. "Haruko," She said not getting an answer. "Haruko I know you are there come here."

Haruko slowly stepped out of the shadows sticking her hands into her pockets. "Yeah?" She asked.

"I hear you were fighting with Michiyo again." Pluto said causing Haruko to slowly nod. "Haruko how many times do we have to go over this?"

"Sorry Setsuna-mama" Haruko said kicking at an imaginary rock on the ground.

"Come here." She said patting the bench next to Michiyo, Haruko sat down next to her sister. "You two are sisters I know you are going to fight it's only normal but you have to know where to draw the line ok?" Both girls nodded, "Alright hug and get out of here isn't it about time for you lessons with Mercury?"

The two of them reluctantly hugged then stood up and ran out back towards the palace. They stopped in the courtyard to catch their breath. "That was close I swore I almost thought she caught us." Haruko said.

"I know." Michiyo said as a young man with light blonde hair came walking over to them. Haruko quickly tucked the pouch into her shirt and glared at Michiyo to get rid of him.

"Michiyo-chan…" He said nervously, "...Uh konichwa..."

"Hello, Meiya-kun." Michiyo said a light blush coming to her face.

There was a pause between them where neither said anything just staring at the other until Haruko waved her hand in front of their faces. "Hi, Meiya-kun we were just leaving." Haruko said starting to walk away when she notice Michiyo hadn't moved and took her hand.

"Wait, Michiyo-chan…. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight…. You know with me." Meiya asked scratching the back of his head.

"I would love to Meiya-kun." Michiyo said leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I really have to get going now though." He just stood there in shock touching his cheek where she kissed him as the two of them walked off.

Haruko started heading back towards the woods while Michiyo walked across the courtyard towards the classrooms. "Hey where are you going?" Haruko asked.

"Class you know Mercury hates it when we are late." Michiyo said.

Haruko grabbed her arm stopping her. "I think we should go to the past now before Setsuna-mama realizes we took the key. It will be harder for her to find us."

"True but are you sure it's not just an excuse to avoid Mercury?" Michiyo said with a smirk on her face glad to be getting back at her sister for cutting her time with Meiya short. The two of them at been flirting back and forth for a while and he had finally worked up the courage to ask her out.

"Whatever lets just do it." Haruko said as they walked a ways into the forest stopping at the edge of a clearing.

"Ok so how do we use it?" Michiyo asked.

"Chibi-Usa told me she called on Chronos when she used her key so lets give it a try take my hand." Haruko said grasping hands with Michiyo. "O guardian of time. Rend the heavens and open the doorway of space and time to us. We call out thy true name. O almighty god of time, father of the guardian, Chronos! Guide us!" They both were surrounded by a flash of blinding light and when it faded they were gone.

A short distance from where they had been standing was the girl with long blue hair. She reached up and touched a necklace with a pendant of a turtle that Haruko had given her as she shook her head. "Whatever you are doing Haruko come back to me." She said a tear running down her cheek. She stood there still feeling the energy put off from key wondering what sort of mission Pluto had sent them on. She knew Haruko was brash enough to steal a Time Key but didn't think Pluto would ever let her guard down enough for her to take a key.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4: Star Struck

Chapter 4: Star Struck

Author Notes: Sorry was listening to Lady Gaga when I edited this chapter so that's where you get the title from and it's fitting. Anyway as always I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters found in it.

(Back in the 21st century)

Haruko and Michiyo appeared in a small park in the Juban District of Tokyo. They looked around it was late afternoon and luckily for them there weren't that many people in the park and their appearance went unnoticed. Michiyo looked around seeing several young couples wearing school uniforms. "Haruko I think we need to find some new clothes we kinda stand out." She said pointing to the long toga like outfit she wore.

Haruko looked down at her outfit tugging on her tunic and looking around at the people walking around wearing various school uniforms. She reached into her neck pouch pulling out a small pen. "I knew this would come in hand someday." Haruko said holding a pink pen with a red gem at the top of it.

"Haruko is that the disguise pen Luna has been looking for?" Michiyo asked as Haruko grabbed her hand and pull her into a group of trees where they couldn't be seen.

"Yeah I borrowed it a couple of weeks ago. I needed it to get into the archives. I didn't know the codes so I transformed into a guard so I would have the codes." Haruko said, a bonus of the disguise pen was that it allowed anyone that used it to have the knowledge of whatever they disguised themselves as. Haruko had gone into the archives to look up information about her parents. She didn't want anyone knowing she had been in there and the archives were run by Lady Mercury; Haruko hadn't really wanted to ask her given their relationship.

"Uh, Ruko when you take something without the intent of returning it's not borrowing. Haruko I swear if I didn't know better I would think you were one of the bad guys." Michiyo said to which Haruko just shrugged. "Ok how about those two over there that seems to be a common outfit." Michiyo said pointing to a pair of girls wearing a dark blue skirt, a white blouse and a dark blue bow walking their books in hand.

"I'm not wearing that! Look at that skirt!" Haruko exclaimed pointing at the skirts that stopped just above their knees.

"Haruko look at you tunic the skirt on it is shorter than those girl's skirts." Michiyo said shaking her head then reaching over and tugging on the hem of Haruko's tunic which reached the middle of her thigh.

"It's not a skirt! It's a tunic they are different!" Haruko said batting Michiyo's hand away and crossing her arms.

"If you say so," Michiyo said laughing while she looked at the crowd of people again to see if there was something that would suit her sister better maybe something with a longer skirt.

"I said I'm not wearing a skirt," Haruko said seeming to read Michiyo's mind, "There how about them over there?" Haruko said pointing to a young man walking with a young woman.

"Haruko that's a guy!" Michiyo said turning and looking at her sister.

"Yeah I'll just pretend to be a guy." Haruko said thinking nothing of it. Sure ties were annoying but it was better then a skirt and she looked good in a tie.

"And here I thought you out grew that." Michiyo said shaking her head. When they were younger and attended public schools Haruko had always insisted on wearing the boy's uniform rather then wearing a skirt. The principal hadn't allowed it but Haruko insisted and refused to wear the skirt. Finally it had taken Setsuna talking with the principal and explaining that it was just easier to let her wear the boy's uniform. She never did like them and it wasn't often that anyone was able to get her into a skirt. Michiyo always found it hilarious that Haruko would wear a tunic but not a skirt even though they were practically the same thing.

"Shut up Chiyo and take my hand. Moon Power, make us into them!" Haruko said taking Michiyo's hand as multi-colored light swirled out of the pen and several pink stars spun around them engulfing them in a white light. Their silhouettes appeared before a moon surrounded by stars then it disappeared leaving them wearing clothes like those of the young couple. Michiyo looked down at the dark blue plaid skirt she wore and the light blue button up shirt. She spun around watching the skirt rise up a bit as she did. "Why do you always do that with a new skirt?" Haruko asked straightening her tie; she wore a pair of dark blue plaid pants, a white button up shirt with a dark blue plaid tie and a light blue blazer.

"I don't know it's just fun." Michiyo said coming to a stop in her spin and sticking her tongue out at Haruko. "Okay now that we blend in I think we should go to the zoo first and get an idea of the layout."

"No, we should find mom and dad so we can keep an eye on them." Haruko said her voice sharp and warning. She really didn't want to go to the zoo until they had to.

"Ruko, we know nothing happens to them until they are at the zoo." Michiyo said thinking it would be nice to see their parents again but it would be better to get a good idea of where they would be fighting; neither of them had been to the zoo since they were kids.

"They could have been followed before the attack maybe they were just waiting for the right time to attack." Haruko said as she pulled a small computer only the size of her palm out of the pouch around her neck. "Besides while I was in the archives I got the blueprints to the zoo."

"Fine I guess we should go to the house first then." Michiyo said as they started walking towards the house they hadn't lived in for many years not since crystal Tokyo came about. Like the other Senshi the girls one day just stopped growing. The inners and Hotaru stopped around the age twenty-three while for some odd reason Haruko and Michiyo stopped at sixteen.

"How long do we have until the youma attacks start?" Haruko asked looking around she wasn't sure what time it was or even what day. She tried to find anything to give them a clue but didn't.

Michiyo stopped next to a vendor selling meat rolls. "Excuse me sir what day is it?"

"It's Tuesday miss." He said then went back to cooking.

"Ano… the number date?" Michiyo said causing the man to give them a weird look.

"Ah, twenty-fifth." He answered looking at Michiyo who looked a little frustrated.

"What month?" Michiyo asked a little embarrassed that didn't even know what month it was. They had to be sure they had traveled back to the right time.

"Of May." The vendor said then went back to work as the two of them walked off thinking the two kids were a little odd if they didn't even know the day or what month it was.

"We've got today to scout around then tomorrow we have to find them and stop it from happening." Haruko said as they passed a small café named Crown. She remembered the café it was owned by Makoto and her husband Motoki they used to go to it all of the time when they were kids. Haruko briefly glanced in seeing two young women with blond hair sitting inside at a table. One had her hair pulled up into buns and a child with light pink hair done the same way on her lap. The other woman had her hair pulled back into a red ribbon. "Kami-sama!" Haruko said stopping.

"What?" Michiyo said following Haruko's gaze. "It's the Queen and Lady Venus."

"And the Princess too," Haruko said as she entered the café without really thinking about it.

"Haruko what are you doing?" Michiyo asked as she followed thinking that she hadn't been in crown as years.

"A little recon and don't call me Haruko." She said sending a sharp glance back to Michiyo.

"Then what do you want me to call you?" Michiyo asked glaring right back at Haruko.

"I don't know but we can't go by our real names. How about Saito Kazushi?" Haruko said.

"But that's a boy's name." Michiyo said forgetting that Haruko was wearing a boy's uniform.

"Uh yeah dressed as a boy, remember?" Haruko said. "What about you?"

"Oh yeah, how about Saito Emiko?" Michiyo said after scratching her head and thinking.

"Sure whatever here lets sit down." Haruko said sitting at the table on the opposite side of Usagi and Minako. A young girl walked over to them and Michiyo ordered some tea for both of them. "Hey how are we going to pay for that?" Haruko whispered.

"You aren't the only one that planed ahead." Michiyo said pulling out a stack of yen then putting it back in her pocket. She had snuck into the archives as well only she had waited until someone went in then grabbed the door before it had closed. She grabbed a little but of money left over from before Crystal Tokyo since they didn't use money.

The girl came back a few minutes later with tea for the both of them. "That will be 960 yen." Michiyo paid her then the girl left leaving the two to listen in on Usagi and Minako's conversation.

"I can't wait until tomorrow Mamo-chan and I are meeting Haruka-san and Michiru-san at the zoo we are going to take the children out for a little fun." Usagi said bouncing Chibi-Usa on her lap. "Isn't that right Chibi Usa?"

"Usagi I'm so jealous of you, Haruka-san and Michiru-san. I want children but it seems between my tours and Asai's volleyball tournaments we never have the time." Minako said.

"I'm sure they won't mind if you came with us Mina-chan." Usagi said balancing Chibi-Usa on her lap as she took a drink of her milkshake and the toddler tried to grab the drink managing to get a little whip cream on her finger.

"Oh, Usagi-chan I would love to but I have a show tomorrow night and my manager is being a pain and has me rehearsing all day." Minako said picking up a napkin and wiping Chibi-Usa's face off.

"Hmph, I wanted everyone to be able to come but everyone else seems to already have plans." Usagi said setting her milkshake down out of the child's reach and took the napkin from Minako finishing up cleaning Chibi-Usa's face then getting a bottle out for her.

"Excuse me Miss are you Aino Minako?" A pair of young girls said walking up.

"Hai," Minako said as she turned to see the two girls they were in middle school and looked really nervous.

"Could-could we have you autograph?" One of them stuttered. Minako nodded holding her hand out for their books.

"Aino-sama I love your music! I'm number three-forty-two of your fan club!" One of the girls said.

"And I'm number two-seventy-eight!" The other girl said bouncing up and down as she got her book back with a signature.

"That's great girls." Minako said with a smile as she noticed one of them was holding a camera. "Would you like to take a picture?"

"Really?" Both girls exclaimed at the same time nodding their heads.

Minako smiled again and took the camera handing it to Usagi, "Would you Usagi-chan?"

"Sure," Usagi said. She often forgot that Minako was an idol, still thinking that she was just her long time friend.

As Usagi took the camera Minako stood up putting her arms around the girls posing for the photo holding both her hands out to make a 'V' shape as Usagi took the picture. The two girls thanked her then ran off giggling as Minako sat back down laughing at Chibi-Usa who had gotten into her mother's milkshake again. "Maybe I need to take some time off. Don't get me wrong I live being an idol but I want a family like you." Minako said. "Oh my look at the time! I promised Ami-Chan I would sing at the hospital I'm twenty minutes late already!" Minako stood up kissed Usagi on the cheek then kissed Chibi-Usa on the forehead before running out of the café.

Usagi laughed a little and looked around the café as she drank her milkshake noticing the pair of teens sitting next to her looking at her and Minako as she ran out of the café. "Can I help you with something?" She asked them thinking that they seemed so familiar to her.

"Huh? Uh no nothing we were just…" Haruko said trying as hard as she could to think of something to say and not to call Usagi 'your highness'.

"Was that really Aino Minako?" Michiyo asked remembering that Lady Venus had been an idol before Crystal Tokyo came about and quite famous.

"Yes, we've been friends since we were in junior high before she became famous. I'm Chiba Usagi and this here is Chibi-Usa. Are you fans of Mina-chan?" Usagi said shaking their hands.

"Kazushi-kun is a huge fan." Michiyo said looking over to Haruko who raised her eyebrows at her an angry look on her face.

"Oh well I'm sorry she ran off before you could meet her." Usagi said not noticing Haruko and Michiyo exchanging glares as she yet again cleaned Chibi-Usa's face.

"Emiko-chan look at the time mom will kill us if we are late. Excuse us your…" Haruko said trailing off as she almost called Usagi 'your highness'. She grabbed Michiyo's hand and dragged her out of the café. "Why did you tell her I was a huge fan you know I can't stand Lady Venus' music!"

"I had to say something you were just stumbling like an idiot what better way to cover that then a star struck fan?" Michiyo said to which Haruko just glared.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Colliding Winds

Chapter 5: Colliding Winds

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters from Sailor Moon though any characters not found in the anime, manga or musicals I do own._

"Hotaru are you sure you are ok with watching the girls?" Michiru asked as she stood by the door her gym bag in hand. It was Tuesday and every Tuesday and Thursday night she and Haruka would go to the gym to work out. Sometimes they would meet up with one of the others like Ami or Makoto.

"No problem mom." Hotaru said then paused, a light blush coming to her face. "Uh mom can I invite Shingo-kun over?"

"I don't know Ruka what do you think about Hotaru inviting her boyfriend over?" Michiru said a big grin on her face as she looked up to Haruka standing on the top of the stairs.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Hotaru said her face growing even redder as she huffed. "And he promised to help me with my homework."

"Hmm a study date?" Haruka said coming down the stairs her gym bag in hand.

"It's not a date just two friends studying." Hotaru said her blush growing even more.

"Sure hun he's just a friend, a friend you hang out with all the time." Haruka teased both she and Michiru knew that the teens liked each other but neither had the courage to tell the other, they loved teasing Hotaru about it. "What do you think Michi?"

"It's alright with me if it's alright with you." Michiru said as Haruka took her bag and lifted it over her shoulder with her own.

"Yeah go ahead and call your boyfriend but remember the twins need to be in bed by eight. Your mom and I shouldn't be out that long but you need to be in bed by ten tomorrow we are going to the zoo." Haruka said as she and Michiru left the house.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Hotaru said to a closing door.

Haruka and Michiru went to the garage and got into Haruka's yellow convertible it was spring time so they rode with the top down both loved to feel the wind blowing in the hair. As they drove towards the gym neither of them noticed a motorcycle with two people on it following them. Haruka stopped at the gym parked her car then took Michiru's hand. "What are you doing tonight love?" Haruka asked as she got their bags out of the back seat.

"Ami is meeting me here we are going to do laps. Want to join us?" Michiru said a seductive look on her face.

A grin came across Haruka's face then she said, "As much as I would enjoy seeing you and the lovely Miss Ami in your bathing suits I think I'm going to go hit the punching bag for a while maybe there will be someone there to spar with."

"Ruka you know that no one in this gym will spar with you. They all are afraid of you." Michiru said laughing. Haruka was quite good at martial arts and some of her Senshi powers carried over into her mortal form. She was nearly as quick as the wind and most everyone she fought against was easily defeated. The only ones really able to hold their own with Haruka were either Michiru or Makoto.

"Maybe you could get done swimming early and spar with me." Haruka said with that grin still on her face and she pulled Michiru closer.

"No I don't think so." Michiru said then pretended to pull away from Haruka shaking her head lightly.

"What are you scared too?" Haruka teased.

"Never love, I just prefer when our '_sparing'_ involves a bed." Michiru said kissing Haruka, taking her bag and then heading off to the pool where she found Ami waiting for her. Haruka laughed then headed off to the changing room to get in her gi.

The couple on the motorcycle walked in still wearing their school uniforms. They stayed far enough away from Haruka and Michiru to be out of sight but not hearing then watched as they spilt up. "Ok you go to the pool and keep an eye on mom and I'll follow after dad." Haruko said then used the pen to change her clothes to a gi.

"Why am I going after mom?" Michiyo said even though she took the pen and changed her clothes into a light green one piece swim suit.

"What does it matter?" Haruko said taking the pen back from Michiyo and sticking it into the pouch around her neck.

"Then you go to the pool if it doesn't matter." Michiyo said putting her hands on her hips. She had no problem with going to the pool actually she was looking forward to the way water seemed to relax her; she definitely was mother's daughter and truly a Senshi of the seas but she just enjoyed teasing Haruko. Even more so that Mercury was with their mom and Haruko would have a hard time being civil to her even if she wasn't the Mercury that they knew.

"I've already got a gi on you go to the pool." Haruko said pointing to her clothes then to the pool.

"You are avoiding her Ruko." Michiyo said this time she was more serious. After what happened between Haruko and Mercury neither of them spoke about it but rather avoided the other as best they could or just simply avoided the topic. Even Queen Serenity had tried to intervene but nothing had come of it.

"Avoiding who?" Haruko said even though she already knew who Michiyo was talking about.

"Mercury," Michiyo said flatly she knew things between them were bad but she didn't think it was beyond repair.

"No I'm not." Haruko denied. "Now you are going to the pool and I'm going to the sparring room.

"Who put you in charge?" Michiyo asked she hated it when Haruko bossed her around, even if Haruko was Sailor Uranus and leader of the Outer Senshi.

"I'm older it's just natural for me to be in charge." Haruko said a matter of facty. "And keep an eye on mom we're not here to have fun swimming."

"Older? Haruko you're only older by three minutes!" Michiyo complained but Haruko was already walking away. "Three minutes!"

Haruko waved but kept going she found Haruka inside hitting a makiwara. She walked over to one of the punching bags and began kicking it while she watched her father out of the corner of her eye. After a short while her attention moved from watching her father to wailing on the bag. She figured that she knew the youma wouldn't attack until tomorrow so they were safe enough and if she was to be fighting the next day it probably would be a good idea to get some practice in.

"Hey, hey take it easy what'd that bag ever do to you?" Haruka asked surprising Haruko who just stared at Haruka not sure what to say she hadn't seen her father in many years. "I haven't seen you around here before are you new?"

"Yeah I just moved here from Sapporo with my sister." Haruko said shaking out of her stupor and rubbing her hands seeing that they were a little raw from hitting the bag.

"This is a nice area a lot of good schools here I figure that's why you are here?" Haruka asked then reached down to stretch she had moved onto the punching bag after the makiwara and had been kicking the punching bag and didn't want to tense up if she could convince this boy to spar a little with her.

"Yeah we're here for school." Haruko said staring at her father as Haruka stood back up she realized that Haruka was quite tall but more importantly they were almost the same height. Setsuna always said that she was like her father in so many ways but it took standing here with Haruka for her to really believe it; almost like staring into a mirror. Even they way they both wore their hair was similar even if Haruko's hair was green and a little longer.

"So which school did you and your sister get into?" Haruka asked after there was a short pause between them where Haruko just stared at her. Truth be told Haruka was used to it, she figured right now this boy was wondering if he was really talking to Ten'ou Haruka Japan's number one racer.

Haruko paused a minute trying to think of a school, "Uh Azabu Juuban." She said then was glad she was wearing a gi and not the uniform she and Michiyo had picked out. She didn't know what school it was but she knew for a fact it wasn't from Azabu Juuban.

"Good school." Haruka said reaching up and wiping a little sweat from her brow.

"Did you go there?" Haruko asked but she already knew that Haruka went to Mugen Gakuen.

"No the school I went to is no longer around but my eldest daughter goes to Azabu Juuban." Haruka said.

"You have children?" Haruko asked, what she remember from when her parents were alive they loved them dearly but it had been so long since she heard her father talk about them that she couldn't help but want to hear it again.

"Yes three girls, Hotaru is sixteen while my other two are twins, Haruko and Michiyo are eight." Haruka said with the smile on her face that she got every time she talked about her children. "Ah here I am telling you about my children and I haven't even told you my own name. Ten'ou Haruka."

"Saito Kazushi." Haruko said shaking Haruka's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ten'ou-san." Haruka waited a minute for it to clue in on the boy about who she was with a grin on her face. "Ten'ou Haruka the famous racer right?" Haruko asked her eyes growing wide remembering how Michiyo had commented earlier about Minako being famous and that both her parents were as well. She remembered that her father was a racer and how many times she had begged to go for a ride in her race car but Michiru said she was too young maybe when she was older but when she was older Haruka wasn't there to take her for a ride. Like her father Haruko had a need for speed and it had led her to motorcycles.

"Three time world champion." Haruka proudly said puffing out her chest. Normally she didn't like bragging about it but she had seen how much Haruko's eyes had lit up. "But please call me Haruka. Hey I don't know about you but I'm tired of hitting these bags you want to spar Saito-san?" Haruka asked.

"Hai but only if you call me Kazushi," Haruko said. Haruka put her arm around Haruko's shoulder laughed a little and led them both to the mats. They both bowed then dropped into fighting stances. Haruka was the first to attack moving with the speed of the wind but she wasn't the only one of the mat that had the wind on their side. Haruka's attack was a punch aimed for Haruko's chest she knew if she tried to block the attack the force of it was likely to knock her back not to mention it would most likely hurt. She knew exactly how to get out of this attack it was a moved Haruka had shown her. Though she had never actually sparred with her father she had watched her spar with Makoto. Haruko watched as the attack moved closer to her most would have seen in a flash lasting barely more than a second but one of the advantages of being a Senshi of the Wind she could feel the wind and in a sense make it feel like time moved slower giving her a better chance to react. She waited until the attack was mere inches from her then stepped back dropping to the ground sweeping her opponent as they missed their hit and staggered past.

Haruka felt the foot hit her legs quickly found the ground as her back made contact. She laid there for a second gasping more so at missing and being knocked down than in pain. She recomposed herself and pressed her hands above her head pushing herself up as she kicked her legs out landing in a hand stand she continued on with it and did a back flip landing on her feet in front of Haruko. It was Haruko's turn to attack now she moved forward with a hook kick which was easily blocked. Then a right punch to the chest, a round house to the side, two more sweep attempts and a back kick to the stomach all of which were blocked. The two played back and forth for quite sometime neither able to get the upper hand on the other until finally Haruka manage to sweep Haruko who fell to the ground taking Haruka with her. The both rolled on the ground unable to break free, Haruko had her legs wrapped around Haruka's neck while Haruka did the same thing.

"I think you two need to call it a draw." Michiru said from the doorway she and Michiyo had arrived a little while ago and started watching the fight. Michiru always loved watching Haruka fight for her it was like a dance the way her lover moved. She couldn't help but be entranced by it not to mention every now and then she caught a glimpse of Haruka's butt.

They both released each other and stood bowing to each other and shaking hands. "Good match." Haruka said then the two walked over to Michiru and Michiyo. "Ah here Kazushi-san I want you to meet my wife Michiru and I'm sorry miss I don't know you."

"She's my sister Emiko-chan." Haruko said then bowed to Michiru, "A pleasure to meet you Ten'ou-san." Haruko knew her mother never went by the name Ten'ou but she didn't want to give any clues away that she knew more then she should so she called her Ten'ou.

"Kaiou actually but you can call me Michiru." She said bowing in return.

"Somebody didn't want to take my name when we married." Haruka said looking over to Michiru pretending to offended.

"Love, we've been over this plenty of times I kept my name because I didn't want to confuse my fans. Anyway you could have changed your name to Kaiou Haruka." Michiru said a grin on her face. Haruko couldn't help but jump at the name it was so familiar to her own. Michiyo caught this and discreetly placed her hand on Haruko's shoulder and sent her a warning glare.

"Well guess your right easier on both our fans if we keep our own names." Haruka said running her hand through her short blond hair then wiping the sweat from her on the leg of her gi.

"Looks like you gave my Haruka a pretty good workout, not many can keep up with her." Michiru said as both twins caught how she referred to their father as 'my Haruka' they both had forgotten just how devoted to each other their parents were to each other.

"Hai, I must admit it was a challenge." Haruko said not even sparring with Lady Jupiter did Haruko work so hard.

"Good to find someone that can hold their own. I hope we get the chance to spar again." Haruka said.

"Sorry we can't stay longer but we better to get home and check on our eldest daughter to make sure she's not got into any trouble with her boyfriend." Michiru said.

"Oh but Michi he's not her boyfriend." Haruka laughed. "Can we give you guys a ride home?"

"No thanks we rode my bike here." Haruko said.

Haruka and Michiru nodded then left. "Looks like you had some fun." Michiyo said pointing out that Haruko's gi was covered in sweat.

"Dad's a better fighter than I thought." Haruko said running her hand through her hair just like her father had done moments before.

"I thought you said we weren't here to have fun." Michiyo teased.

"Look who is talking." Haruko said flipping Michiyo's wet hair. "Enjoy your swim?"

"Yes I did. So what are we going to do now it's close to nine I found out from mom they are meeting the Queen at the zoo at ten." Michiyo said.

"We could go stake out the house and wait until morning." Haruko said.

"But we know they won't be attacked until tomorrow at the zoo. I think we should find some place to sleep and be rested when the battle happens." Michiyo said.

"Fine then we get a hotel room." Haruko said.

"One problem we don't have enough money. I couldn't take that much without anyone noticing it was missing you know how rare pre-Crystal Tokyo stuff is." Michiyo said.

"Alright then where can we stay that won't cost anything?" Haruko asked.

"Isn't Hikawa Shrine near the zoo?" Michiyo asked remembering that Lady Mars' family owned and operated a temple.

"Yeah and Lady Mars is always letting people stay there look at Yuichiro-san she let him stay and he never left." Haruko said.

Michiyo agreed to stay with Rei if she would let them. Then they used the pen and transformed back into their school clothes. They walked outside to the bushes where Haruko had parked the bike. She handed Michiyo a helmet then sat on the bike looking for two wires. She found the ones she was looking for and crossed them starting the bike. "I still can't believe you stole this bike." Michiyo said. "How is it you even know how to hot wire that thing?"

"Borrowed and 'we' borrowed it." Haruko said ignoring the second question as Michiyo climbed on behind her. "Would you rather we walked?" Michiyo grumbled 'no' and they sped off to the temple. Haruko parked the bike several blocks away from the temple in a shopping center parking lot.

"Are we just going to leave it here?" Michiyo asked thinking that they had stole it whoever it belonged to would no doubt be looking for it.

"Yeah the police should find it in a day or two." Haruko said.

"What about our finger prints what if they run them?" Michiyo said wondering if it would be traced back to them or worse their younger selves.

"Then they find the prints of a couple eight year old girls do you really think the cops are going to arrest two children that can barely ride a bicycle for stealing a motorcycle?" Haruko said.

"I guess not well lets go it's getting late." Michiyo said leading the way up to the temple. "Haruko let me handle this one. Lady Mars can sense things we don't want her to pick up on anything. Let's just get in get some sleep and try to make as little contact with her as possible." Haruko nodded knowing that Michiyo was more in touch with sensing things with her and would be able to prevent Lady Mars from getting anything better then she would. It was best if Haruko just remained quiet and let Michiyo handle it.

They made their way up the steps to the shrine and found the lights inside still on. Haruko rang the bell and the door was answered by a young girl with long black hair around five or six wearing a chihaya. Michiyo and Haruka both bowed then Michiyo asked, "Can we speak with the head priestess?"

The miko nodded then turned and yelled, "Mom there are some people here to see you."

A minute later Rei came over with a crying child she rocked the child gently in her arms getting it to calm down it was apparent from the bulge in her stomach she was pregnant. "Reiko how many times do I have to tell you? Don't yell inside look you woke up your sister Junko it's amazing you didn't wake your brother Youji up too. Sorry about that I'm Kumada Rei the head priestess here at Hikawa Shrine what can I do for you?" Rei said trying to shoo the child away but she stood behind her staring at Haruko thinking she was a 'cute boy'. It took a little while for Rei to get the child to go back inside knowing what her daughter was thinking by the way she stared at the boy. She looked up at Haruko seeing a light blush on her face. "Forgive my daughter; I'm afraid she takes after me a little more then I would like." Rei said remembering how she used to always chase after cute boys when she was younger.

"My brother and I are looking for a place to stay the night would you be kind enough to let us stay here for the night?" Michiyo asked as she watched the child run down the hall looking back at them a couple of times. There was no doubt that the girl was Reiko, she was the first of the Senshi's children to become interested in boys and often tried to hook Michiyo and Meiya up.

Rei looked them up and down then nodded thinking they were probably runaways and she rather have them stay here instead of on the streets perhaps in the morning she could talk them into going home. "We have an extra room in the back if you two don't mind sharing."

"Thank you." Michiyo said bowing; they followed Rei into the back to the room.

"It's not much but it's a place to sleep there is a bath down the hall though it is a stove heated bath if you would like to take a bath just ask my husband Yuichiro and he will heat it up for you." Rei said.

"Thank you but that won't be necessary." Michiyo said.

"Actually Kumada-sama I wouldn't mind taking a bath if it is free right now." Haruko said getting a glare from Michiyo while Rei had her back to them. Haruko just merely pointed to her clothes and the fact that she was covered in sweat from her workout.

"I'll have Yuichiro heat it up for you." Rei said then headed down the hallway. She asked Yuichiro to heat up the bath then headed to her fire room. She had sensed something odd from those two and thought to ask the flames about it. She lit the fire and tired her hair back with an old blue cord before sitting down before it to pray. Her mind was filled this images of the two only they won't as they were now they wore toga like outfits instead of the school uniforms she had seen them in. The images in her mind changed flashing to a pair of young girls, Haruka and Michiru's girls. The images kept flashing between the two and then were paired with strong feelings of emotion. Rei felt pain, fear, sorrow, loss and hatred. When she finally came out of her trance she realized she was crying and Yuichiro sat next to her staring at her waiting for her to come out of the trance.

"Rei is everything ok?" He asked as he reached out to brush her cheek and tuck a strain of hair that had come loose behind her ear.

"I don't know. I felt something about those people in the guest room but I can't place it. I tried asking the flames but I only got jumbled images. Yuichiro I think something is going to happen to Haruka and Michiru's children." Rei said trying to stand but having some trouble being so far in her pregnancy Yuichiro helped her to her feet and then to their room where he got her to lie down. "Can you get me the phone? I have to tell Haruka about this."

To be continued…..

_Author Notes: A makiwara is a wooden post that has rope wrapped around the top and used to punch. It toughens your hands and gives a little more resistance then a punching bag. And a chihaya is the red and white robes that a Miko wears. They are the red and white robes you often see Rei wearing in the series._


	6. Chapter 6: Just A Little Change

Chapter 6: Just A Little Change

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon if did I'd have lots of money and prolly wouldn't be writing fanfics, although I do own the characters of Haruko, Michiyo and any others not found in Sailor Moon._

"Ten'ou, Kaiou residence." Hotaru groggily said after she reached across the bed to her nightstand and answered the phone. Her parents had just let her have one in her room a couple of months ago.

"Sorry to wake you up Hotaru-chan its Rei can I talk to your mom or dad?" Rei said a little surprised that Hotaru answered the phone she figured either Haruka or Michiru would have with the teenager in bed.

"Yeah sure, hang on a second." Hotaru set the phone down on her nightstand climbed out of bed and walked down the hall to her parent's room. At the door she could her muffled sounds and knew her parents were still awake. She knocked on the door waiting for a response.

"Be right there." Haruka called. A minute later Haruka answered the door wearing her bath robe with a light flush across her face and her hair a little messed up. "What is it Hotaru? You should be in bed."

"Rei-chan is on the phone, she wants to talk to you." Hotaru said blushing as well having a good idea of what Haruka and Michiru were doing. She was sixteen and no longer naïve to what adults did especially two in love.

"Alright back to bed with you." Haruka said shooing Hotaru back to bed then walking back into the room.

"Ruka what is it?" Michiru asked from the bed she was covered only by a sheet her face as red as Haruka's face a light coat of sweat on her skin.

"Rei-chan is on the phone." Haruka said walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"This late? It's eleven thirty." Michiru said sliding over and resting her head in Haruka's lap.

Haruka reached over and picked up the phone looking to see that the ringer had been turned off. She wondered if it had been bumped or if maybe Michiru turned it off. She turned it back on then answered the phone while running her hands through Michiru's hair. "What's up Rei-chan?" she said sounding a little more annoyed then she intended.

"Sorry to bother you Haruka-san I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Rei asked hoping she had merely just awoken them. Yuuichirou had said the call could wait until the morning but what she felt from those kids was so strong she should warn them right away.

"Michiru and I were just having a little sparring match." Haruka said brushing her hand across Michiru's neck causing her to giggle.

"Ah right… I… well I'll make this quick. A couple of kids came to the shrine tonight asking for a place to stay the night. I sensed something odd coming from them so I went to read my fires. In the fire I kept seeing images of Haruko-chan and Michiyo-chan and feeling strong emotions of pain, fear, loss and hate. I think they are in danger." Rei said starting off balance at Haruka's mention of them sparring knowing Haruka didn't mean what it sounded like.

"Did you sense it coming from those kids?" Haruka asked a worried look on her face as she paused in stroking Michiru's hair.

"No that's the odd thing I sense a great power in them but I'm not feeling threatened from them." Rei said she truly felt the kids didn't mean to hurt her yet she felt so much from them.

"Alright we'll keep our eyes open then thanks and if anything happens with those kids call us ok? You know Usagi doesn't want you fighting with how far along you are." Haruka said hanging up the phone she slide Michiru off her lap and stood taking her robe off and sliding back into bed wrapping her arms around her wife.

"What did Rei-chan want?" Michiru asked as she leaned up kissing Haruka's neck.

"She saw that the twins were in danger in one of her fire visions." Haruka said instinctively tilting her head up giving Michiru more room.

"What did she see?" Michiru said as she stopped kissing and rested her head on Haruka's chest hugging her tightly.

"Mostly images of the girls and some kids that are staying at her shrine. She feels they have some sort of power in them." Haruka said wrapping her arms around Michiru holding her tightly.

"Is it ok for her to be there alone? You know she's due next month." Michiru said looking up a concerned look on her face worried for her children and for Rei. She knew the Fire Senshi could take care of herself even eight months pregnant.

"Rei-chan said she didn't sense the danger from them. I told her to call us if anything happened." Haruka said running her hand through Michiru's hair again she love its soft feel. "Michi maybe we shouldn't take the girls to the zoo tomorrow."

"Haruka you've and Usagi have been promising all week to take them they would be heartbroken." Michiru said. "Beside Hotaru, Usagi and Mamoru-san will be there with us if anything happens we should be able to handle it."

"I guess you are right but still think we should have some extra help." Haruka said. She thought about all the Senshi that could help Ami was working at the hospital, Mina had a concert, she couldn't ask Rei; Makoto said she couldn't come because Iyona had a softball game but it wasn't until later in the day if she remembered, "I'm going to call Makoto-chan and ask her to come." Haruka said then reached for the phone but Michiru grab her arm stopping her.

"Call her in the morning I think you own me a rematch." Michiru said rolling over so she sat on Haruka's chest then leaned in and passionately kissed Haruka.

(The next day at the zoo)

Haruko and Michiyo stood in a tree at the entrance to the zoo both had already transformed into their Sailor Fuku. Haruko wore the yellow and blue Fuku of Sailor Uranus while Michiyo wore the green suit of Sailor Neptune. After there parents had died and they were old enough Pluto had given them their Henshin sticks and trained them to be Senshi. They watched as Usagi and Mamoru arrived and then later as their parents and Makoto arrived. "Something isn't right here." Neo Neptune whispered.

"What?" Neo Uranus said looking out at the zoo but seeming to be looking at nothing.

"Lady Jupiter isn't supposed to be here." Neo Neptune said turning to look at her sister then pointing over to Jupiter on the ground.

"So what just means there is one more to stop it from happening." Neo Uranus said shrugging her shoulders.

"It doesn't seem right something had to cause this change in history." Neo Neptune said thinking it was good that her parents had extra help but something didn't feel right about this.

"Yeah, so? We came here to change history didn't we?" Neo Uranus said sounding agitated.

"We don't want to change too much." Neo Neptune said then started to speak again but Neo Uranus cut her off. "We could…"

"They are moving come on." Neo Uranus said cutting her off. They jumped through the trees making no more sound than the wind does until they were in a tree near the monkey cages.

Usagi was once again was pretending to be a monkey causing Neo Neptune to laugh. "I forgot the Queen did that." She looked over to Neo Uranus who had her eyes closed. "Ruko are you ok?"

"I hate this place." She said opening her eyes.

"After today everything will be different." Neo Neptune said, after their parents died they never came here even on the few times that the school had planned a field trip they had skipped school that day.

"Yes after today." Neo Uranus said then silently went back to watching her parents. It seemed like forever until they noticed a monkey charging at the bars growing as it ran. Within seconds it was through the bars and the Sailor Senshi were making their speeches. "Lets get closer but stay in the trees if we can keep from being seen the better." Neo Uranus said. They jumped to a tree closer still watching as the Senshi below fought.

"Submarine Reflection!" The Neptune on the ground shouted sending the blast towards the monster.

"No it's going to reflect it!" The Neo Neptune said watching the attack flying at the Youma then it bounced back towards Neptune while Neo Neptune seemed frozen not sure what to do.

"World Shaking!" Neo Uranus said throwing an energy ball at the building next to Neptune. The shock of the blast hit Neptune just enough to throw her away from the returned attack. She hit the ground and lay there.

Moon ran over to her checking her pulse. "She's ok just knocked out! Uranus you could have killed her with that blast!" Moon shouted looking at the blond Senshi shocked that Uranus would harm Neptune.

"I didn't throw it!" Uranus shouted back then pointed at the tree the twins were in, "It came from up there."

"A little help here!" Jupiter said as the monkey had her in a bear hug her face was turning red as the youma squeezed tighter.

"We have to do something or Lady Jupiter is gonna die!" Neo Neptune said jumping to the next tree then down on the youma knocking it and Jupiter to the ground. They came to save their parents and couldn't do it at the cost of Iyona's mother.

"Damnit" Neo Uranus said jumping from the tree her sword in hand running at the youma but her path was blocked by Uranus. "Out of my way!"

"Over my dead body!" Uranus said charging at Neo Uranus. "Who the hell are you?"

Their swords clashed sending the sound of metal hitting metal all across the zoo. "The youma is resistant to magic attacks!" Neo Uranus yelled.

"And I'm supposed to believe someone who attacked my partner?" Uranus countered both verbally and physically.

"If I didn't she would be dead!" Neo Uranus said moving to sweep Uranus but her opponent jumped leaving Neo Uranus just enough time to run under her towards the youma. She ran as fast as she could with Uranus on her heels. Ahead of her Venus and the others had arrived and the youma was trapped in a love me chain. The others threw attacks at it but the youma wasn't phased and some of them were reflected while Neo Neptune helped Jupiter making sure she was alright.

"Use your swords!" Neo Neptune shouted looking up from Jupiter who seemed a little dazed but otherwise alright.

"She's right it is resistant to all our magical attacks Uranus use your sword!" Mercury said looking up from her computer at both Uranus' standing there. She had originally got her computer out to find what she could about the two strange Senshi.

Both Uranus' leapt into the air soaring through until they landed on the youma their blades sinking into its flesh. Both of them grabbed on to it holding with one hand stabbing with the other as it thrashed around. Uranus was thrown from it hitting the ground hard. Neo Uranus somehow managed to hang on finally climbing to the back of its neck she raised her blade up and sank it down into the base of the youma's neck.

Unfortunately for her the youma used it's last dying breath to raise its sharp tail up piercing Neo Uranus' right shoulder. The youma fell to the ground throwing Neo Uranus against what remained of the wall she had thrown a World Shaking blast at. Neo Neptune ran to her side holding her but was pushed away. "Get out of here!" Neo Uranus yelled.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Neo Neptune said pulling Neo Uranus into her lap pushing on her wounded shoulder.

"I'll be fine!" Neo Uranus said using her good arm to push Neo Neptune away and wincing at the pain it caused in her chest. "Get out of here now! That's an order!"

"Haruko," Neo Neptune whispered quickly pressing a kiss to her cheek then reluctantly Neo Neptune stood and jumped into the trees disappearing.

Uranus and the others ran over to Neo Uranus as she tried to sit up but fell back down her transformation disappearing. Mars and Uranus reached her first. "I know this girl!" Mars said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Uranus yelled at Mars seeing the Fire Senshi run into the exhibit.

"I'm pregnant not invalid!" Mars said she had heard the call on Sailor Moon's communicator and had never been one to refuse a call.

"Enough!" Mercury said dropping next to Haruko. "She's injured."

Mercury placed her hand on the wound applying pressure as Haruko looked up at Ami reaching her hand to her cheek she leaned up whispering, "Kimiko" Before she kissed Mercury and fell back down passing out.

"Uranus, get me something to bandage the wound." Mercury said shaking her head wondering what the kiss was about and why this girl had called her daughter's name.

"I don't trust her not after she attacked Neptune." Uranus said standing over Mercury and Haruko her sword still in her hand ready to attack if need be.

"She unconscious she can't… oh never mind I'll get it." Mars said walking off and coming back with some cloth.

"I still haven't forgotten that you are here." Uranus said glaring at Mar, "If you think princess is gonna give you hell it's nothing compared to what I'll give you." Mars simply glared back but neither said anything.

Mercury bandaged the wound then looked up. "That will hold for now but she needs stitches we should take her to the hospital, I want to take a few x-rays too she might have some cracked ribs."

"No we'll take her to my house we have everything you need there and it's closer." Uranus said. "I want to figure out who she is before we start treating her like anything other then an enemy. She attacked Neptune."

"Saturn!" Moon shouted seeing the youngest Senshi stagger over one arm wrapped around Pluto and the other around Tuxedo Kamen.

"Their gone!" Neptune shouted as she walked up carrying Chibi Usa. After the Youma had been defeated she had gone off to the gates of the zoo to check that Hotaru, Mamoru and the children were safe.

Moon ran over to the Senshi of the seas taking her daughter. "What?"

"Haruko and Michiyo they took them." Saturn said as Pluto helped her to the ground then helped Tuxedo Kamen to the ground as well. Mercury was over near in seconds checking her wounds. It looked like whatever attacked them was quite powerful both Saturn and Tuxedo Kamen were covered with wounds.

"There were more than Saturn and I could handle they took the girls and ran." Tuxedo Kamen said. "Strange men gold suits. A new enemy perhaps?"

Uranus turned to Haruko who was just starting to come to from passing out. She grabbed Haruko lifting her off the ground some. "Where did they take them?"

"Take who?" Haruko hissed her shoulder and side throbbing.

"Don't mess with me where are they taking my daughters?" Uranus shouted as she shook Haruko.

"What? That wasn't supposed to happen!" Haruko said gasping in pain from her shoulder.

"And just what the hell was?" Uranus said holding Haruko with both hands now her own face mere inches from the teenager.

"Uranus stop it you are hurting her!" Mercury said seeing Haruko in pain.

"Good!" Uranus said but the other Senshi got her to let go and Haruko fell back to the ground passing out again.

(Later that day)

Neo Neptune sat on the ledge of a window of her parents' house looking down at her sister. The room had vaulted ceilings so the window was quite a ways off the ground. Ami had stitched up Haruko's shoulder but she was still asleep while the others waited around for her to wake up. Hotaru was lying on the other sofa resting from her own wounds. Michiru and Haruka were sitting at the table with the small pouch Haruko wore around her neck. "Setsuna is this what I think it is?" Michiru said holding up a key.

Setsuna walked over taking the key. "A time key? Where did she get this?"

Usagi looking over Michiru's shoulder picked up the disguise pen. "This looks just like my pen."

"Haruka what do you have there?" Michiru asked looking over to her wife who was staring at something in her hand. Haruka had been quiet since she first went through the pouch staring at one item and ignoring the rest. Without saying a word she handed Michiru a picture of the two of them on their wedding day. "How did she get this?" Michiru asked then looked over to coffee table seeing the same photo. She looked back down at the one Haruka gave her it was older having faded quite a bit and was worn like someone had carried it with them for a very long time.

"She's waking up." Makoto said from over near the sofa. Most of the Senshi seemed to think this girl was harmless but like Haruka she felt they couldn't take any changes so she had took up guard over the girl ready to act if anything happened. Still she was confused remembering that it was this girl's partner that had saved her.

Haruka was up and next to Haruko in a flash with the others right behind her. "Who are you?"

"Saito Kazushi." Haruko said wincing again as speaking made her side hurt. No doubt she had broken a couple of ribs when the Youma threw her against that wall. She hadn't hurt this much since she had wrecked her bike during a rain storm. Setsuna had only allowed Hotaru to heal her major wounds saying that a little pain would teach Haruko not to ride that fast in the rain and that she wasn't invincible.

"I know you are lying. Ami-chan ran a check records check there is no Saito or Emiko Kazushi from Sapporo. Who are you?" Haruka said but Haruko was silent. Haruka reached over to Haruko and pressed on her wound. "Who are you?"

Haruko cried out in pain turning her head away from Haruka as she cried. "Haruka stop it." Michiru said causing Haruka to stop but not move back. Michiru stepped forward tilting Haruko's head a little further revealing a birthmark that looked like a heart on the side of her neck. "It can't be. Haruko?"

Haruko laid there for minute staring at Michiru stunned that Michiru knew who she was then she finally spoke, "H-How did you know?"

Michiru leaned down and hugged Haruko crying, "Do you really think I couldn't recognize my own daughter? Where is Michiyo?" Michiru said stroking her hand across Haruko's cheek as she put everything together; the Time Key, two Senshi that wore the Fuka of Uranus and Neptune plus Haruko's birthmark.

Before Haruko could answer that she didn't know Michiyo dropped down from the window still in her Sailor Fuku. "I'm right here." Michiyo said then continued before Haruko could say anything, "I know you ordered me to leave but I couldn't leave you."

Setsuna was the first to speak holding up the key. "Where did you get this?"

"We stole it from you well the future you." Michiyo said transforming out of her Sailor Fuku and walking over to Haruko she knelt down stroking her hand through Haruko's hair. They seemed to fight all the time but in truth she was worried about her sister.

"Why?" Minako asked a confused look on her face. Whatever the reason they had to come back must be very important if they would risk stealing a time key.

"To change the future or rather their past I'm guessing." Ami said as she looked over from the other sofa. She had been treating Hotaru and Mamoru's wounds.

Haruka turned back to Michiyo and Haruko who was still lying on the sofa. "What was supposed to happen today that you two would steal a time key to change it?"

Both were quiet until Haruko spoke up, "You were supposed to die."

"Both of you," Michiyo said as her voice quivered. They had done it they had changed the past but from what she had heard it wasn't without cost. Their younger selves had been kidnapped by whoever had killed their parents.

Haruka walked up behind Michiru wrapping her arms around her waist remembering the World Shaking blast that knocked Michiru out of the way of the Submarine Reflection attack. "That's why you threw the blast to knock her out of the way isn't it?"

Haruko nodded, "In our time line when mom was hit by her own attack she was thrown against a wall and impaled on a pole. You in a fit of rage attacked the youma and killed it but it also killed you. After that Setsuna-mama moved in and took care of us. When Crystal Tokyo was made we moved there and all the Senshi took care of us. Ow my shoulder." Haruko sat up clutching her shoulder as a wave of pain came over her. Ami was at her side lifting up the bandages to check the wound until Haruko pulled away. "Don't touch me."

"Let me look at this I think one of the stitches broke." Ami said still trying to looking at the wound.

"I said don't touch me!" Haruko said then pushed Ami back who lost her balance and fell. "Get the hell away from me."

"Haruko!" Haruka said as she helped Ami to her feet. "What the hell is this about?' Haruko didn't say anything just stared daggers at Ami. "Answer me!"

"In our time Haruko and Lady Mercury aren't on good terms." Michiyo said getting glared at by Haruko.

"Shut up Michiyo." Haruko said still glaring at her sister, "Not another fucking word."

"Haruko don't talk to your sister like that!" Michiru said. "Why aren't you on good terms?"

Once again it was Michiyo who spoke up while Haruko remained silent. "Tell them Ruko or I will."

"Fine it's because of Kimiko." Haruko said looking away from the others and closing her eyes thinking of the blue haired girl she left in the future. None of this mattered anyway they had changed the past she and Kimiko might not be together anymore.

"What does my daughter have to do with any of this?" Ami asked thinking of her daughter who was just a year younger than the twins. Very few people ever called her Kimiko since she was a young girl they had always called her Kimi. It was a compromise between Ami and Ryo, he had wanted their daughter to have a name similar to Ami's but she didn't so they named the girl Kimiko and Ryo called her Kimi, it had caught on and even Ami called her by that. It was only during the rare times that she got in trouble that anyone called her Kimiko.

"We fell in love and you didn't approve." Haruko said as she opened her eyes briefly looking at Ami thinking that Kimiko looked almost exactly like her mother. She pulled her eyes away from Ami and looked at a bracelet on her wrist that Kimiko had given her.

"Why wouldn't I approve?" Ami asked confused, Kimi and Haruko had always been really good friends and even if Haruko had a wild streak in her she thought she would be happy for her daughter.

"I'm not exactly a saint. You've always felt I was a bad influence on the next generation of inner Senshi especially Kimiko." Haruko said.

"I'm sure how she found out about you and Kimi-chan didn't help either." Michiyo said looking at Haruko who was glaring again. Michiyo held her hands up and stopped to let Haruko continue.

"How did I find out?" Ami asked when Haruko didn't say anything else.

Haruko sighed then started, "It was Kimiko's sixteenth birthday Crystal Tokyo had only been around for a few years. Kimiko and I had been seeing each other for a while in secret I wanted to be the first to wish her a happy birthday so I snuck into her room at midnight and woke her up. We were lying in her bed cuddling and kissing each other before either of us realized what was happening her were making love. It was her first time and the first time we had been together. But I guess I wasn't the only one that wanted to be the first to wish Kimiko a happy birthday you walked in on us while we were…" Haruko said trailing off.

"Oh my…" Ami said bringing her hand to her mouth.

"You forbid Kimi-chan from being with Haruko and the two of you haven't gotten along ever since." Michiyo said.

To be continued…

_Author Notes: Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of the updates or if there was anything from the original that you would like me to expand on. Also I'm working on a Makoto / Motoki fic but I'm not going to publish it until it is finish and I am about a quarter of the done with it._


	7. Chapter 7: Trust

Chapter 7: Trust

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon if did I'd have lots of money and prolly wouldn't be writing fanfics, although I do own the characters of Haruko, Michiyo and any others not found in Sailor Moon._

Young Haruko and Michiyo sat in a small room both of them scared beyond anything they have ever experienced. They sat on a single bed although there were two in the room. There was a window but both girls were too short to reach it and it had bars on it. The only other thing in the room was the door it was a large metal door with a spot on it that could be opened enough to slide smaller objects through. "Ruko what's going on?" Michiyo asked.

"I don't know Chiyo." Haruko said holding her sister tighter, she was trying to put on a brave front for Michiyo but she had to admit she was just as scared. "Where are we?'

"And who were those men?" Michiyo asked, "Do you think mama and papa will be here soon to save us?"

"Chiyo, they don't know where we are. How can they?" Haruko said.

"But Papa said that if anything bad happened to us Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune would save us." Michiyo said with a hiccup.

"You're right we just have to hang in until they get here." Haruko said.

Both girls jumped as the door to their cell opened and two men in gold suit stepped into the room. The suits they wore looked like something out of a fantasy movie, long tight pants, a tunic and even a cape. Behind them entered a woman wearing a gold gown that trailed along the floor. She had dark blond hair pulled back into a tight braid. In a few short steps she stood before the girls. They had backed up against the wall without realizing it this woman scared them both. "So these are the daughters of Neptune and Uranus?" She asked her voice surprisingly very sweet even though she directed her comment to the guard.

"Yes your highness." One of the men in gold said. "That part of the plan went as it should have."

"This part of the plan?" She said looking at the guard, "And the henshin sticks?"

"We failed to get them. They summoned the other senshi and defeated the youma." The man in gold said.

"Failed? That's not good enough." The woman hissed her voice suddenly changing from sweet to harsh.

"We are already planning another attempt." The first man said taking a step back the woman scaring him. "W-we were able to get the children though."

"Ah that you were," The woman said her voice returning to the sweet sound it was before the guard angered her she reached out touching Haruko's cheek very gently forcing her to look up at her. "Which one are you?"

"Kaiou Haruko." Haruko said feeling a strange power leave the woman's fingers and surge through her. She didn't know why but she wanted to tell this woman anything she would ask.

"And then you are Ten'ou Michiyo." The woman said then held out her hand out for Michiyo but the girl wouldn't take it. "Come with me I have something I want to show you."

"Who are you!?" Michiyo said seeing Haruko reach for the woman's hand and pulled her away. "Haruko don't something isn't right!"

"Forgive me where are my manners? I am Queen Katsumi of the Golden Sun." The woman said.

"What do you want from us?" Michiyo asked as she held tight to Haruko's hand the older twin still trying to reach for Katsumi's hand.

"I want to be your friend do you want to be my friend?" Katsumi said her hand still held out. "Come with me I have so many wonderful things to show you."

Hesitantly Haruko looked to Michiyo then back at Katsumi before she pulled away from her sister and took Katsumi hand, "Haruko no!" Michiyo said grabbing her sister as she stood up and pulled her back. "I have a bad feeling about her!"

"Let go of me Michiyo." Haruko said pulling free and taking Katsumi's hand again. "I want to go."

"You are more than welcome to join us princess." Katsumi said a sweet smile on her face holding her hand out for Michiyo still.

"She's a princess? How come she's a princess?" Haruko said looking up at Katsumi a jealous look on her face.

"Yes, she is and so are you." Katsumi said leading Haruko to the door. She turned to the men in gold. "If Princess Michiyo wishes to join us I trust you will escort her?"

"Yes your highness." The men in gold said as she and Haruko walked away.

(Later that evening back and the Kaiou/Ten'ou manor)

The Inner Senshi had left leaving only the Outer Senshi and the twins. This was an Outer matter and they would contact the others if they needed help. After years of fighting aside the Outers Usagi and the Inners had learn that the Outers were just like this sometimes and not to argue. They sat around the table eating a light meal and discussing what was happening. Haruko had finally let Ami stitch her shoulder up and now had her arm in a sling. Her ribs still hurt and even though Ami had insisted she lay down until Hotaru could heal them but she was tried of being bedridden. She wanted to act now to find her younger self but they didn't know where to start looking. Hotaru had offered to heal her but Haruka wouldn't allow it Hotaru was already too weak from her own injuries. "I have the feeling this youma attack wasn't random." Setsuna said. "I have been sensing something but never able to get anything clear."

"Setsuna-mama, can we tell you?" Michiyo said a worried look on her face. She and Haruko had come back to change the past but they hadn't figured for something going wrong. She guessed they had just been too sure of themselves. "We've already messed time up enough."

"There is something more." Haruko said getting a look from her sister. Michiyo knew the Time Laws and wasn't sure how much they can tell their parents and Setsuna without breaking more laws then they already had.

"We have to fix this Michiyo and to do that we have to know who kidnapped your younger selves." Setsuna said putting her hand on Michiyo's shoulder a reassuring look on her face.

"I think we should start with how things changed." Haruka said reaching across to Michiru next to her taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. "Was anything different than how you remember?"

"We didn't get kidnapped." Haruko said a gruffly shifting in her chair trying to find a comfortable position and failing.

She reached across the table grabbing a bottle of pills meaning to take another one but Michiru stopped her. "Ruko you've already had four you need to wait a little while before taking more. Maybe you should lie down for a while like Ami suggested."

"I'm fine." Haruko said pulling her hand back leaving the pill bottle on the table. Ami had left them saying that Haruko could take two every four hours for pain but it was best if she stayed lying down.

"Anything you can remember would help it could be the key to finding out what happened." Setsuna said looking over to Haruko wishing the girl would lay down she knew Haruko had to be in quite a bit of pain.

"Mama, Lady Jupiter wasn't with us when we went to the zoo in our past." Michiyo said remembering how she had seen Makoto with them when they entered the zoo.

"Chiyo, called her Makoto in this time we have to keep our identities secret." Michiru said laying her hand on Michiyo's hand. "So Makoto-chan being with us changed something do you remember anything about when you experienced this as kids?"

"Papa sent us off with Hotaru and Endymion we headed back to the car she said that we had to go and they were talking us home." Michiyo said forgetting that Endymion was called Mamoru in this time. "She told us that you guys had things to do at the zoo and couldn't come."

"This wasn't the first time you had sent us away and stayed somewhere I didn't think anything of it until I saw Jupiter run by she stopped at Endymion and talked a minute before heading inside the zoo. By the time Endymion caught up with us we were already in the car he got in and we drove home." Haruko said they had known even at a young age that their parents were Senshi. Michiru and Haruka believed in always telling them the truth and once Haruko and Michiyo were old enough to understand they told them about being Senshi.

"Whoever took the twins must have run off when they saw Mako-chan thinking they wouldn't be able to take but all three of us but with only two of us…." Hotaru said stopping as tears came down her face. "Mama, Papa I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough it's my fault."

"Hotaru it's no one's fault." Michiru said hugging her daughter.

"You fought and that was enough Hotaru." Haruka said as she stood up walking around and patting Hotaru's shoulder.

"That still doesn't help us figure out who took the twins." Setsuna said looking at the twins.

"Queen Katsumi." Haruko said getting hit by Michiyo.

"Who?" Haruka said looking over to Michiyo telling her with a look that it was ok to talk about it.

"Queen Katsumi of the Golden Sun she was the one responsible for your deaths." Haruko said. "We never did figure out what she wanted but she was always more interested in attacking the Outers than the Inners. It got so bad the Queen asked Helios to take us with him to Elysian with him so we would be safe."

"Do you think this Queen Katsumi is after the twins?" Michiru asked looking up at Haruka a worried look on her face.

"But why?" Haruka said. "You're Senshi we know that but do you have any special powers because you are children of two Senshi?"

"No we have the same powers as you and mom." Michiyo said.

"Just like Chibi Moon we have the same powers as you." Haruko said.

"Did Queen Katsumi ever try to take the Inner Senshi children or Hotaru?" Setsuna asked.

"No it's not likely that they would or else they would have taken me when they took the twins." Hotaru said.

"Not that I know she left the Inners alone for the most part. The only time they really were involved is when we were with them. Setsuna-mama tried moving us around to keep us safe." Michiyo said.

"Do either of you know where Queen Katsumi's hideout was?" Haruka asked.

"No we were in Elysian when she was defeated." Michiyo said.

"You know something when that youma attacked it seemed to only be focusing on Haruka and me." Michiru said.

"You're right it could have easily killed Makoto-chan but it was more like it was toying with her. Trying to lure our attention back to it and it didn't even once attack the princess." Haruka said thinking it odd. Usually whenever they were attacked Usagi was always their main target.

"So it's likely they will try to attack you again." Setsuna said. "I hate to say this but we are going to have to wait until they try to attack you again."

"What about us?" Michiyo said looking over at the Time Guardian for guidance they may have started this mess but she knew they wouldn't be able to fix it without help.

"Maybe you should go back to the future." Michiru said.

"No, I came here to keep you from being killed and I'm going to make sure that happens." Haruko said.

"Also the timeline has been changed who knows what kind of future they are going back to. If this Queen Katsumi succeeds and we fail it could be quite dangerous for them. I think they should remain here until we can fix this." Setsuna said.

(Back in Queen Katsumi's lair)

Michiyo sat on the cot in the small cell, the door was still open and the guard outside. Around meal time she had been brought some food and Queen Katsumi tried to get her to come with her several more times. She hadn't eaten much of the food at first not trusting it then she wasn't really that hungry. Where had Haruko gone? And why had she gone with that woman surely Haruko felt the same thing she was feeling. Michiyo couldn't explain what it was she just didn't trust Katsumi. She had been sitting there all day wondering what was happening knowing her parents would come for them. Finally her curiosity got the better of her she stood and walked over to the guard tugging on his shirt making him look down at her. "Can I help you Princess?"

"Why are you calling me that?" She asked, Katsumi had called her and Haruko that but how could Katsumi know they were the heirs of Uranus and Neptune it was supposed to be a secret.

"Because you are a princess," He said as if it should be obvious.

"My name is Ten'ou Michiyo." She said crossing her arms before her.

"Yes, Princess Michiyo. Is there anything I can do for you?" He said.

"Where is my sister?" She asked.

"Princess Haruko is with the Queen. Would you like to go see them?" He said to which Michiyo only nodded. He led her through the halls they reminded her of an old castle that her parents had taken them to last year on their vacation to England. As they neared a room at the end of a hallway she heard the sound of a violin playing the tune was familiar. It was one of her mother's songs made to be played in a duet with a piano and very few out of the Kaiou/Ten'ou line could play it. Inside the room she saw her sister with a violin on her shoulder playing as Katsumi sat on a piano bench. Haruko's clothes wore different she wore a suit much like the guards only hers seemed nicer it had gems sewn into the material and the design of a sun on the chest of it. Katsumi looked up as she saw Michiyo walk in then stood motioning for Haruko to keep playing as she walked over to Michiyo.

"Princess Michiyo glad you finally decided to join us," Katsumi said putting her hand on Michiyo's shoulder.

"Why are we here?" Michiyo asked pulling away quickly, she felt something strange when Katsumi touched her.

"You know I hear this song is actually a duet with a piano." Katsumi said avoiding her question and putting her hand on Michiyo's shoulder again leading her to the piano.

"I want to go home." Michiyo said trying to pull away again but Katsumi kept in contact with Michiyo's shoulder that strange feeling still coursing through her.

"Why Chiyo, don't you like it here?" Katsumi said using a nick name that only was used by her parents, Setsuna and Hotaru.

"Don't call me that only my mama and papa call me that." Michiyo said finally able to pull away from Katsumi as she felt compelled to sit at the piano bench.

"This is such a lovely song isn't it? I would love to hear the piano half. And I hear you are amazing on the piano." Katsumi said placing her hand on Michiyo's shoulder as she did Michiyo's own clothes seemed to change she now wore a long golden dress that looked a lot like Katsumi's but like Haruko it had a sun design on the chest of it. "There that is much more fitting for a princess." Katsumi gently moved Michiyo's hands to the keys of the piano then said, "Will you play for me Princess?"

Michiyo sat on the bench and stared at the keys then looked up the sheet music for the song was there but she didn't need it. Her mother had them practice daily and this was a song they just finished learning. She listened for a few notes then picked up at the same place Haruko was at the sound of the piano in prefect harmony with the violin.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8: Trading Places

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters found in the anime, manga or musicals. I do however own Haruko, Michiyo, Queen Katsumi and any other characters sadly I've never made any money off them.

Chapter 8: Trading Places

(Three days after Haruko and Michiyo were kidnapped)

Haruko sat on a large plush bed with the softest sheets she had ever felt as Queen Katsumi read her and Michiyo a book. Haruko really liked it here Queen Katsumi was so nice to her. She had been having so much fun the past few days. Queen Katsumi had even taught her a new song on her violin. Michiyo on the other hand wasn't so happy. She sat on her bed looking over at her sister wondering what kind of spell Queen Katsumi had put on Haruko. Queen Katsumi stopped reading and looked over to Michiyo, "Princess are you sure you don't want to join us?" Michiyo lay down then rolled her back to Queen Katsumi not answering her but allowing her movements to answer for her. Queen Katsumi shook her head and went back to the story. When she finished Haruko was already asleep she moved the child off her lap and into the bed pulling the covers over her and kissing her on the forehead. She then stood walked over to Michiyo and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead but Michiyo pulled the sheets over her head. "Don't you want a kiss goodnight? I'm sure your mother kissed you good night." Katsumi said a frown on her face.

"You aren't my mama." Michiyo said from under the sheet holding it tightly over her.

"I would like you to feel at home here Princess." Katsumi said but only received a grunt from under the sheet. She stood and walked to the door shutting it and swearing under her breath. Her charms worked by her just being near the twins but it was stronger with contact. The older girl Haruko was completely under the charm but Michiyo was still resisting.

Queen Katsumi walked down the hall to a room with a long table in it and several men sitting around it eating. "My queen," One man said as they all stood. She waved at them and they sat down her joining them at the head of the table. "How is it going with the children of the Outer Rim?"

"Uranus is taking to the charm I've got her wrapped around my finger though Neptune is still resisting." Queen Katsumi said. "Tetsuji what news on the henshin sticks?"

"We have an attack planed for tomorrow." The man called Tetsuji said. "We are going to try attacking them separately when none of the other Senshi are around."

"Which of them are you attacking first?" Queen Katsumi asked as she nodded.

"Uranus is scheduled to race tomorrow she should be separated from Neptune during the race and after it is the prefect time to attack." Tetsuji said.

"Good I will not be pleased with failure I want that henshin stick." Queen Katsumi said.

(Back at the Ten'ou/Kaiou manor)

Haruka paced back and forth in her room as Michiru watched from the bed concerned about her wife. "Haruka? Come to bed you have a race tomorrow you need your rest." She said, they both had agreed to try going about their normal lives Haruka still going to her races and Michiru still going to her concerts. Neither were happy about it but it had to be done the people after them were bound to attack soon.

Haruka stopped her pacing as she faced the wall but did not turn to Michiru. "Damint Michiru! How can you expect me to race as if nothing is wrong?" She said sharply as she punched the wall denting it and bloodying her hand then leaning her head against the wall her hand falling to her side and blood dripping on the floor.

Michiru was up out of the bed and at her lover's side a towel in hand in mere seconds. She turned Haruka so she faced her gently wrapped her hand in the towel kissing the exposed part. "Don't you'll hurt those hands I love so much." Michiru said holding Haruka close to her crying into her chest. "Haruka there is nothing we can do we have to wait."

Haruka leaned into Michiru dropping her head onto Michiru's shoulder, "I can't take it anymore all this waiting!"

"I know love, I know it's tearing me apart not know where our girls are." Michiru said still holding Haruka tight still crying. "We'll get them back."

Haruka raised her head a bit stroking her good hand through Michiru's hair. "I'll find them and I swear I will make this Queen Katsumi pay."

"No love we'll find them and we'll make her pay." Michiru said taking Haruka's hurt hand in hers. "Let me clean this up." Michiru said leading them to the bathroom the dent in the wall and blood on the floor forgotten to be cleaned up some other time. Michiru knew even if she started cleaning the floor now the white carpet would be ruined. When this was over she would have to buy a rug to put there or have the carpet replaced.

(The next day at the race track)

"I'm beginning to wonder what Ten'ou-san came here for because it certainly isn't racing he's spent most the race in ninth place." An announcer said over the intercom. The people at the tracks and the public still saw Haruka as a man when she and first started racing there weren't any women in Formula racing and still weren't Haruka had been mistaking for a boy and had never corrected it only wanting to race as fast as the wind. Keeping the illusion of being a male helped with her relationship with Michiru as well. When she married Michiru the headlines read "Classical Violinist Kaiou Michiru finally manages to tame Playboy racer Ten'ou Haruka." Haruka could imagine the controversy Michiru would go through if she was wrapped up in a lesbian scandal. Those who went to her concerts were so conservative she most likely would be black listed never able to perform again. It probably wouldn't affect her racing but Haruka couldn't stand seeing Michiru hurt like that. Michiru loved playing music too much to not be able to perform.

"Most definitely, guess it goes to show that even Ten'ou Haruka can have a bad day." A second announcer said as Haruka got too close to the upper wall of a turn and scrapped against it causing her to be passed by two cars.

"Ten'ou what the hell are you doing? You are a better racer than this! Woman you should be wining this race!" Haruka's manager called over her headset though she didn't answer. Those on her team knew the truth about her gender and thankfully remained quiet about it. She really didn't want to be here today wining a stupid race just wasn't on the front of her mind. When she finally crossed the finish line she was in fourth place.

Haruka took the small ribbon she got for fourth place and headed to the locker rooms trying to avoid the press and her manager she really didn't feel like talking. What would she say? I raced poorly today because I have other things on my mind like how my daughters have traveled from the future to save my life but ended up getting their younger selves kidnapped?

"Ten'ou-san a word with you?" A man said from just inside the locker room. Haruka didn't look up at him just kept walking thinking he was just another fan or maybe a sponsor trying to get her to sell their product. "A word with you about your daughters?"

This got Haruka's attention she spun around grabbing the man by the shirt and pressing him to the wall. "Where are they? God help me I swear I'll kill you if you don't tell me!"

"Now what good will killing me do? You still won't know where they are and then you have a dead body to worry about. Trust me they are safe." The man said looking down at Haruka's hands not flinching. "For now."

"What do you want?" Haruka said pushing him harder against the wall.

"What do I want? Well my queen wants you and the little misses dead and I want what my queen wants. It's nothing personal just work." The man said then with an unseen strength pushed Haruka back and through the wall behind her. He stood up straight and fixed his clothing straightening them out as he walked over to Haruka.

"Going to take more then that to kill me," Haruka said standing up and her rage getting the better of her as she lunged at him with her fist rather then calling her henshin stick. She made contact with his face making him stagger back a few feet then return starting to punch at Haruka but instead grabbed by the shirt and threw her across the room. Haruka crashed into a mirror shattering it.

Tetsuji walked across the room looking down at Haruka and laughing. She lay on the ground pieces of glass all around her. "I never figured it would be this easy." The man said holding his hand out and a rope appearing in it. He would take Haruka back to the Queen where she would be forced to give up her henshin stick.

"Deep Submerge!" Neo Neptune yelled throwing an energy ball at the man knocking him back and against the remaining wall. Neo Uranus was next to Neo Neptune her sword in hand ready to attack but unmoving while the man stood brushing rumble off him. Hotaru had healed her shoulder earlier that morning after Haruka decided her own wounds had healed enough and she wouldn't be too weak afterwards.

"You what an interesting surprise, well that would explain the extra Senshi at the zoo doesn't it princess?" The man said staring at Neo Uranus.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Neo Uranus said charging forward her sword in hand she stopped inches from the man's throat holding her blade there. "Where have you taken them?"

"You don't want do this." He said calmly looking down at the blade much like he had when Haruka held him to a wall.

"What do you know what I want to do? Where are they?" She asked pressing closer with her blade but not enough to cut him.

"You would have killed me already if that was what you wanted. As for where your younger self and your sister are you already know Princess look deep in your memories." He said staring into her eyes. Neo Uranus stared back until her head began hurting. She dropped her sword and fell to the ground pressing her fingers to her temples. The man she was threatening disappeared as Neo Neptune ran to Neo Uranus. She knelt next to her sister holding her forcing Neo Uranus to look up.

When their eyes met Neo Neptune gasped Neo Uranus' eyes flashed red then turned back to their normal green. "Uranus your eyes." She said.

Neo Uranus stood brushing her sister away and walking over to a broken mirror looking into it. "They look fine to me."

"What happen?" Haruka said coming to and looking around the destroyed locker room feeling her body already start to ache.

"Papa!" Neo Neptune said running to Haruka's side while Neo Uranus still stared at the mirror her eyes flashing red once again and a wicked grin on her face. They faded back to green and she walked over to her father.

(The time gate)

Pluto stepped out of a portal looking around something had summoned her here but she didn't know what no one but her had the power to do summon someone here but her and then she saw it a tall figure standing by the gate. "Who are you?" She said holding her staff up defensively.

"You know who I am. I am the only one that can summon you." A familiar voice called then a tall woman with long green hair stepped out of the mist a tall staff in her hand.

"You are the future me! You can't be here we can't exist in the same time!" Pluto said looking at herself. She seemed older and more worn, in the many years she had been alive she hadn't aged past twenty-six yet before her this Pluto seemed much older.

"I full well know that and that is why I must be quick about what I am going to say." Future Pluto said still walking towards her younger self stopping a few feet from her.

"No! I can't listen you can't change time!" Pluto yelled covering her ears. "You mustn't be here! It's against the Laws of Time!"

"I haven't a choice I've already made one mistake by allowing the twins to travel in time." Future Pluto said closing her eyes thinking about the twins. Trouble seemed to always find them but this was more then she could have imagined.

"You allowed them?" Pluto asked a confused look on her face recalling how the twins had told her they had stole the key from her. She had found it hard to believe but not impossible. "I thought they stole a key from you."

"Do you really think someone could steal a key from either of us without our knowing? I allowed them to take a key on unofficial orders from the Queen and that was a mistake and because I did it my past and your present changed too much. There have been far too many changes far more than I expected." Future Pluto said shaking her head.

"I haven't felt anything drastic." Pluto said. "Haruka and Michiru living when they should have died couldn't have changed that much."

"You've been on the mortal plane too long the change has affected you as well you. No Haruka and Michiru living isn't what changed the timeline Haruko and Michiyo being kidnapped is what changed it but trust me this new future…" Future Pluto started to say but was cut off by herself.

"No! You can't tell me I can't know you can't break this taboo!" Pluto yelled surprised that her Future self was willing to break so many laws.

"Listen to me! Because of these changes a civil war has been fought for millennia, millions are dead and more are going to die if we don't do something!" Future Pluto shouted then forced Pluto to look at her.

"If the future has changed and we are at war how do I know you haven't been affected and what side are you on?" Pluto said even though she knew herself and would never willingly betray the Moon Kingdom.

"I am on the same side we have always been on I serve the White Moon and the true Queen." Future Pluto said.

"The true Queen?" Pluto asked a confused look on her face.

"Haruko and Michiyo no doubt have told you about Queen Katsumi. She means to rule the solar system Uranus and Neptune aren't the only Senshi that have fallen. There is much more but we've not the time to talk." Future Pluto said knowing there was so much more that she should tell but the strain from being in the same time at twice over was starting to get to her. She looked over at Pluto seeing that it was affecting her as well.

"Alright what do you need me to do?" Pluto said bring her hand up to her head pinching the brow of her nose feeling a headache coming on no doubt from the strain on time.

"Like you said you and I can't exist in the same time I need you to travel to the future and take my place while I take yours in the past." Future Pluto said as the Pluto of the past nodded. "The future is not a pretty place now and those of the White Moon are not well liked we have a price on our head. Katsumi will try to convert you to her side or kill you if you refuse. I've managed to seal the time gate you will be safe there do not leave your post do you understand?"

"I do." Pluto said walking over to the time gate as her future self opened the gate. She took one glance back at herself and stepped through.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9: True Colors

Chapter 9: True Colors

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters found in the anime, manga or musicals. I do however own Haruko, Michiyo, Queen Katsumi and any other characters sadly I've never made any money off them._

(Katsumi's hide out same day Haruka was attack)

Katsumi sat on a bench staring at a painting Haruko was painting while Michiyo sat on the other side of her but her canvas was blank the paints and brushes hadn't been touched. Haruko was painting a picture of Sailor Uranus. She picked up a brush and started to dip it into the yellow paint but Katsumi stopped her. "Are you sure you want to use yellow?" She asked.

"Sailor Uranus has blonde hair." Haruko said looking up at Katsumi then back at the painting thinking of her papa.

"But it's your painting you can give her whatever color hair you want." Katsumi said taking Haruko's hand and leading it towards the green paint. "Here I think you should use the green."

"Papa's hair is blond not green!" Michiyo said turning to Katsumi a very angry look on her face. There was something about this woman that she didn't like and she felt something strange near her especially whenever Katsumi touched her. Like her mother Michiyo could sense things but it was still something new to her and she wasn't always able to tell what it was.

"Yes this time's Sailor Uranus has blond hair but the future Sailor Uranus might just have green hair." Katsumi said with her and Haruko's hand hovering over the jar of paint.

"Like me?" Haruko asked looking down at the jar of paint as Katsumi let go of her hand.

"Yes, just like you." Katsumi said ruffling Haruko's hair.

"Does that mean I could be Sailor Uranus someday?" Haruko asked. Michiru and Haruka had told their children quite a bit about the Senshi and both girls knew they would someday become Senshi but it wasn't something they were supposed to talk about with others yet Haruko felt compelled to tell Katsumi.

"Maybe would you like to be Sailor Uranus?" Katsumi asked a smile on her face as she felt the charm around Haruko growing even stronger. Next to her she felt Michiyo shift on the bench seeming to move away from her.

Haruko nodded her head, "Oh yeah I'd love to be Sailor Uranus fighting to protect the Princess and the solar system. I wanna be just like my papa."

"Maybe some day you will Ruko but maybe you'll protect a queen instead of a princess." Katsumi said twirling her fingers through the hair at the base of Haruko's neck.

"Don't call her that!" Michiyo said. "Only family can use that name!"

"She can call me it if she wants!" Haruko said standing and pushing Michiyo.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you feel it? She's doing something to you! Making you think she is a good guy!" Michiyo said pushing back while at the same time continuing to move away from Katsumi.

"Girls calm down. Michiyo why don't you paint something?" Katsumi said trying to distract them. She reached over and touched Michiyo lightly on the shoulder urging her back towards the canvas.

Michiyo jerk feeling some kind of energy rush through her, she picked up a jar of black paint and threw it on her canvas. "There!" She said then stormed off down the hall to the room Haruko and she were staying until since they first were kidnapped. Yes, kidnapped as much as Haruko was making this out to be they weren't on vacation Katsumi was not there to be their friend she wanted something from the she just hadn't figured out what yet.

Katsumi watched as Michiyo walked away she feared that this one had too much good in her and couldn't be turned. One senshi was powerful alone but two would be better. "My queen," Tetsuji said walking into the room.

"Do you have it?" Katsumi said looking up at him.

"Perhaps we should talk in the other room away from…" Tetsuji said pointing to Haruko.

Katsumi nodded and stood walking into the other room with Tetsuji. "Well?" She asked.

"Forgive me my queen; I did not retrieve the henshin stick." Tetsuji said bowing.

"What?" Katsumi said holding her hand out touching Tetsuji on the chest her hand glowing red and burning Tetsuji. "You've failed me twice now."

"M-My Queen th-there is m-more." Tetsuji said looking down at her hand hissing at the pain, Katsumi relaxed her hand and Tetsuji fell to the ground a hand print burned through his shirt and a burn on his chest.

"Speak quickly and pray you can say something to appease me." Katsumi said holding her hand before him it still glowing red.

Tetsuji knelt on the ground taking deep breaths. "The extra senshi at the zoo I know who they are."

"Who?" Katsumi ordered.

"Uranus and Neptune," Tetsuji said hoping this information would please his Queen.

"Idiot of course Uranus and Neptune were there they were the target!" Katsumi said reaching towards Tetsuji to burn him again.

"No my queen, that Uranus and Neptune!" Tetsuji said pointing to the room Haruko was in.

"Explain." Katsumi said pulling her hand back but all it would take was a flick of her wrist to burn him again.

"When I attacked Uranus today I had her. I was inches away from bringing her to you when two Senshi appeared. When Uranus and Neptune appeared, the Uranus and Neptune from the future." Tetsuji said his eyes glued to her hand.

"Are you sure?" Katsumi asked the glow on her hand dying down.

"I felt Neptune's attack and Uranus' blade." Tetsuji said. "Neptune was in the stands when I left there was no way she could have made it to me in the time she was there and Uranus was lying on the ground unconscious. Their hair colors were reversed like the twins. My queen they had to be from the future it's the only way."

"Hmm perhaps was there anything else?" Katsumi asked dropping her hand to her side and walking away from Tetsuji wondering if she could use this to her advantage.

"I believe Uranus recognized me and I believe your charms on her are working. She could have easily killed me but she hesitated." Tetsuji said remembering how he thought he was getting through to Neo Uranus.

"And Neptune?" Katsumi asked turning back around a smile on her face thinking she had proof that her charm was working on the older twin.

"I fear it has not." Tetsuji said cringing that his Queen would take her anger on him.

"I'm beginning to think the same, bring me the files on the inner senshi. They may not be as powerful as Neptune but would still be better than only one." Katsumi said as she turned and walked down the hallway to her throne room.

Michiyo stood in the hallway listening to the two of them talk. She saw Tetsuji come her way and ran down the hallway to Haruko. "Ruko we have to get out of here I knew she was bad!"

"Chiyo what are you talking about?" Haruko said not looking up from her painting she had just finished painting Sailor Uranus' hair green and was starting on the sword in her hand. Instead of a curved blade Haruko had drawn a long broadsword.

"Katsumi I heard her and that man talking they are trying to kill mama and papa!" Michiyo said finally understanding the strange feelings she had been getting from Katsumi.

"Why would she do that?" Haruko said barely looking over her shoulder at Michiyo then back at the painting continuing to draw the sword.

"She wants their henshin sticks." Michiyo said her eight year old mind piecing together what was going on. Both girls had always been quite bright and were at the head of their class the only student ahead of them was Urawa Kimiko who even though was a year younger then them had been skipped ahead a grade.

"Why she can't use them only those of the blood of Uranus and Neptune can use them." Haruko said remembering being told that the powers of a Senshi could only be used by people with the blood of the Planet in them. Neither Michiru nor Haruka were sure which child would inherit which henshin stick and Setsuna was being quiet on it saying something about the Laws of Time.

"That's it that's why she kidnapped us she's trying to brainwash us into protecting her!" Michiyo said she knew without a doubt that every time Katsumi touched them she was putting a spell on them on.

"Stop talking nonsense." Haruko said as she turned completely back to the painting her eyes glowing red though Michiyo couldn't see it.

Michiyo threw her hands up in frustration then headed back to their room bumping into Tetsuji in the hallway. "So you figured it out have you? I had a feeling you would. It's pointless to try to convince your sister she belongs to the queen now." Tetsuji grabbed Michiyo by the collar and with one hand dragged her into the throne room with Katsumi in his other he held a folder.

"Tetsuji what are you doing let go of her." Katsumi said standing up from her throne.

"She knows my queen." Tetsuji said looking down at the child then back up at Katsumi.

"I heard everything mama and papa aren't going to let you get away with this!" Michiyo said stomping down on Tetsuji's foot getting him to let go of her. She ran down the hall towards the one place she hadn't been yet. The hall was long and dark but at the end there were stairs. She climbed them and found herself in a courtyard looking around. She was on an island there on the shore were several boats. She quickly ran to one and pushed it off the shore dropping its sail. Thank the gods she knew how to sail it was something her mother enjoyed and the family often went sailing sometimes inviting the Inner Senshi. Judging by the size of the mainland she was quite far from it. She turned and looked back to see Tetsuji and Katsumi run out flanked by several other guards.

"Let her go. She'll never make it back to the mainland in that storm." Katsumi said pointing to the clouds above them. "She's no use to me anyhow." Katsumi turned and walked back down the stairs taking the folder from Tetsuji on her way. She made it back to the room and sat down at the table opening the folder. She flipped past several pictures a young infant with pink hair worn in buns labeled 'Chiba Usagi' another with a girl that had long brown haired pulled into a ponytail labeled 'Furuhata Iyona', a dark haired girl labeled 'Kumada Reiko'. "Let's see Chibi Moon is far too young, Jupiter too loyal like her mother, Mars fiery but doesn't get along with Uranus. No children yet for Venus wait what is this?" Katsumi said turning the page to a young blue haired girl labeled 'Urawa Kimiko'. "Mercury, daughter of Urawa Ami MD, child prodigy attends Juban Municipal Elementary School is close friends with Kaiou Haruko. Excellent Tetsuji forget any plans you have to attack Neptune and focus on kidnapping the young Mercury. I'm going to want Uranus and Mercury's henshin sticks."

"Yes my queen." Tetsuji said.

(Time Gate 30th Century)

Pluto stood at the gate watching the scenes of this time everywhere she looked there was war, people fighting and people dying. From what she could gather the Queen had locked herself in Crystal Tokyo while her Senshi fought the forces of Queen Katsumi. Pluto was pulled away from the gate as a portal opened and two girls jumped through she raised her staff, they were Senshi. Mars and Mercury both looked like hell. Mercury leaned on Mars as they staggered forward. "Stand down Pluto it's us" Mars said leaning Mercury against a wall. She glanced up at Pluto who still stood on guard not sure what to make of the two. "Who are you?" Mars asked sensing something odd from Pluto.

Mercury reached up touching her earring causing her computer to appear in front of her. Mercury coughed, "She's Pluto but her energy signal is wrong. She's Pluto but not our Pluto."

Mars nodded, "Are you from the future or the past?"

Pluto stood quiet for a minute her future self hadn't told her what to do if anyone came to the gate. "You're past, what happened?"

Mars looked down at Mercury, "I have to get back will you be ok?"

Mercury nodded and the portal opened then closed after Mars jumped through it. "Uranus' army is attacking the palace. The Princess ordered Mars to bring me here after I was injured." Mercury said holding her side. Pluto knelt down next to Mercury as she transformed back into her civilian clothes. "There is a first aid kit in the pouch on my belt."

Pluto nodded then took out several bandages a thread and a needle. "Ami what is happening? Uranus is attacking the palace?" Pluto asked looking at the girl thinking that Ami's hair had grown quite a bit.

"I'm not Ami, my mother died many years ago. I'm Kimi." Kimi said as she winced while Pluto began stitching up her side. She reached down into her pouch pulling out a small bottle and took a drink. "We have been fighting Uranus for centuries. She claims that Queen Katsumi is the rightful queen not Serenity."

"Katsumi of the Golden Sun?" Pluto asked as she pulled another stitch seeing that whatever Kimi had drunk had lessened the pain some. "Haruko told me that was who killed Haruka and Michiru."

"You never should have let them go to the past." Kimi said having a strange memory of Haruko and Michiyo in the woods outside of the Crystal Palace using a Time Key to travel in time. It felt like it had been a dream but at the same time Kimi felt it was a memory.

"You knew?" Pluto asked wondering if Haruko and Kimi were as close as Haruko said and if Haruko had told her of her plans.

"Yes, I saw them use a Time Key. Or I think I saw them. I have memories of a life I never lived. A life where Haruko and I were…" Kimi said pausing, a blush coming to her face as she thought of several other strange memories where she and Haruko were being intimate.

"Lovers," Pluto said finishing for her as she finished wrapping the wound with a bandage. "It part of the time paradox. Haruko and Michiyo saved their parents but their younger selves were kidnapped."

"I know I remember that. Pluto we have to do something to stop this. Haruko is under Katsumi's spell she will betray the Senshi and when she does Haruka, Michiru, Minako, Rei and my mom will die. When this happened there weren't enough Senshi to stop her. Someone has to warn them." Kimi said standing but she was a little unstable. "You have to send me back."

"You are hurt." Pluto said even though she helped Kimi stand up.

"In your time Saturn is still alive she can heal me." Kimi said. "Please send me back I have to stop this I want to know the life I lived with Haruko a life without war." Pluto nodded and opened the gate to past letting Kimi step through.

(Several hours after young Michiyo stole the boat)

Michiyo sat on the boat the sail wrapped around her to keep her warm she was soaking wet from the storm. The boat had been tossed all over the place she had dropped the sail and anchor but the winds and broke the rope on the anchor. She had no idea where she was and she was stuck the mast had broke as well in the storm. She was dead in the water floating hoping for a miracle. In front of her on the boat a bright light appeared causing Michiyo to squint her eyes when it faded Pluto stood on the bow of the boat. "Setsuna-mama!" Michiyo yelled and wrapped her arms around her waist. Pluto stood there for a minute holding the young girl a young girl that was nothing like the Michiyo she knew. The Michiyo of her time was a harsh battle worn woman not a loving child. "Setsuna-mama, can we go home?"

"Yes, Chiyo we can go home." Pluto said least now Michiyo wouldn't have to have memory of being stranded at sea for a week.

(Back at the Kaiou/Ten'ou Manor)

Haruka sat in a chair as Michiru dabbed at her forehead with a rag causing her to wince as Michiru touched the alcohol soaked rag to a cut on her forehead. "Hold still you big baby." Michiru said.

"That hurts." Haruka said in her fight with Tetsuji she hadn't been injured badly just a few cuts and bruises.

"I can heal it for you papa." Hotaru said standing behind Michiru helping her whenever she could.

"No Hime-chan your father can live with this it's not that bad." Michiru said dapping at the wound again.

"Another attack and still we are no closer to finding out where she took us." Michiyo said from the couch. "Haruko do you have any idea what that guy was talking about when he said you knew?"

"Not a clue." Haruko lied slowly memories were coming back to her. Memories that told her these people her family were not her allies. She had to get back to Queen Katsumi but she didn't know where all she saw in her mind was an island.

"Mama, where is Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked, the Time Guardian had left several hours ago no really saying what was going on just that she had to go to the Time Gate.

"I don't know she went to the Time Gate to check on it." Michiru said remembering the worried look she had seen on Setsuna's face when she left.

The room was engulfed in a bright light of a portal. They all thought it was Setsuna coming back but when the light was gone a teenage girl with long blue hair fell to the ground. Haruko stared at the girl for a second like everyone else then ran to her picking the girl up in her arms. "Kimiko!"

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10: New Recruits

Chapter 10: New Recruits

_Author Notes: No matter how much I wish I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters found in the anime, manga or musicals. Sorry this chapter is a day late, I've been putting in a lot of overtime at work and just plain forgot that yesterday was Tuesday._

(Kaiou/Ten'ou Manor)

Haruko sat on the couch with Kimi's head resting in her lap. Hotaru had healed her wounds after Michiyo had explained who the girl was. Kimi's wounds were healed but she still was sound asleep worn out from the battle she had fought in the future and traveling through time not to mention her wounds had been pretty severe. Haruko just sat there glancing down at the woman she loved her hand gently stroking her hair. "Kimiko," She whispered she had hundreds of memories with this girl but each time she tried to think of them they became foggy and clouded. Still she couldn't deny the feeling in her heart she loved this girl.

"Why do you think she is here?" Michiyo asked.

"I don't know." Michiru said as she and Haruka went through her belongings there mostly were medical supplies and some rations. "There is no time key here. Pluto must have let her through."

"But why?" Haruka asked.

"Because we messed the time line up too much," Haruko said looking up from the girl briefly then back down still stroking her hand through her soft blue locks.

"Why didn't Setsuna-mama come herself?" Hotaru asked looking around. Setsuna still hadn't come back from whatever business she had at the Time Gate. With Kimi coming from the future surely Setsuna would know about it and why.

"I did." Setsuna said walking through the door with young Michiyo in her arms. The girl was asleep knowing she was safe in her Setsuna-mama's arms but still her little fingers clutched at Setsuna's shirt.

Michiru sprang to her feet running over to Setsuna and taking the sleeping child from her. "Kami-sama! Michiyo!" Michiru said holding the girl close to her and kissing her on her forehead. Michiyo didn't wake up but seemed to know she was in her mother's arms and cuddled close to her with her fingers clutching at Michiru's shirt.

Haruka was at her side at the same time looking down at her daughter, "Setsuna how?" Haruka asked as she pulled a blanket off the back of the sofa wrapping it around Michiyo after seeing that she was shivering.

"Hotaru was right I did come from the future that's how I knew where she was." Setsuna said a smile on her face as she watched the parents take care of their missing child. Haruka and Michiru were always good parents to both the girls and Hotaru. Even with the mess that resulted from letting the twins travel back in time to save them she was glad she had obeyed the Queen and not the Laws of Time. Haruko and Michiru deserved to grow up knowing the love of their parents now if only she could fix this mess that had been created.

"Then you know where Haruko is." Haruka said with a gleam of hope in her eyes as she glanced up from her daughter. Michiru had walked over to one of the chairs and sat down while Haruka sat on the arm of the chair her hand brushing softly against the young girl's cheek, Michiyo still asleep but leaning into it.

"Not exactly," Setsuna said a frown replacing her smile as she thought about why she had come back in time. In all the years she had been Guardian of Time she had never switched places with herself in time and couldn't count how many laws she was breaking but doing it but she really saw no other way to fix the timeline.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Haruko said her voice sharp, she didn't know why but since the attack at the race tracks she had been feeling different and for some strange reason felt like she couldn't trust these people even if they were family.

"Katsumi's castle is on an island only this island has no fixed location. It floats." Setsuna told them. "I know where the island will be in a week from now." Setsuna looked over to Haruko and Kimi, "Why is she here?"

"You don't know?" Michiyo asked a confused look on her face. "We figured you sent her to help fix the timeline."

Setsuna shook her head, "No I came myself to fix the timeline. When I let you two steal that key I never imagined you would cause this much trouble. My counterpart from this time must have sent her."

"You knew?" Haruko asked a surprised look on her face, she had actually believed that their plan had worked and that Setsuna had been completely unaware that they had taken the key. Inside of her she wondered why Setsuna hadn't of come after them to bring them back but with Setsuna's confession it made sense.

"Kaiou Haruko, do you honestly think you could steal a Time Key without me knowing? Of course I knew." Setsuna scolded using a firm voice that growing up both girls often referred to as her mommy voice though never in earshot of the Time Guardian.

"Why did you let us?" Michiyo asked, what they had done had been against the Laws of Time and she couldn't fathom a reason why Setsuna would break them and allow them to travel back in time to change the past.

"The Queen asked me to. She cares so much for her senshi when Haruka and Michiru died it tore at her heart." Setsuna told them as Kimi began stirring. Haruko's attention was brought back to the girl in her arms and she leaned down stroking her hand through her hair again quietly whispering her name.

Kimi slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring into a pair of green eyes. Pair of green eyes that the last time she saw them were so full of hate and anger. "Haruko," Kimi said pulling back away from Haruko but couldn't get out of her arms. As she stared at her she was full of fear yet there was the conflicting emotion she had been having for months that there was something between the two of them. That she loved this woman that she was so afraid of. Kimi flinched as Haruko leaned down pressing a kiss to her lips but then gave into the kiss amazed at how right it felt.

(Urawa Apartment)

Ami walked through the door of the apartment she shared with her husband and daughter. She was exhausted having just worked a double shift at the hospital. "Mommy!" A young girl with blue hair that just barely fell past her shoulders said running up to her. Ami picked the girl hugging her kissing her. The girl handed her a test that had a 100 written across the top.

"Kimi, another 100? Good job sweety." Ami said giving her a kiss then putting the girl down.

"She takes after her mother." A man with dark brown hair said coming into the room. He walked over to Ami wrapped his arm around her and kissed her.

"Ryo," Ami said with a blush as she returned the kiss. They had been married for eight years and still she at times could be shy around him. Ryo never seemed to mind and often told her it was one of the reasons he loved her, that he thought it was cute.

"Papa can I stay here with mommy? I don't really want to go to the store." Kimi said tugging on her father's pant leg. They had been getting ready to go to the store. With the long hours that Ami sometimes put in at the hospital he always tried to help out and often did the shopping taking Kimi with him when she didn't have cram school or was over playing with one of her friends. Though with Haruko and Michiyo being kidnapped all the other Senshi were keeping an eye on all the children. He knew his wife and her friends were Senshi and even if he didn't have any powers he would protect his daughter. Not to mention if there were any problems Makoto lived just a few apartments down from them.

"Sure if you promise to let your mom relax." Ryo said as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

"Do you want anything to eat Kimi?" Ami asked to which Kimi just shook her head no. Ami fixed herself a sandwich and a drink think walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch picking up a book. She was going to start reading it when the small child sat down next to her leaning into her mother. "Is everything ok Kimi?"

"Haruko hasn't been to school in a while neither has Michiyo." Kimi said as she rested her head on her mother's side a worried look on her face. Even though Kimi was a year younger then Haruko and Michiyo they were in the same class since Kimi had been skipped ahead a grade.

Ami sat silently how do you explain to a seven year old that her friends were kidnapped by an evil queen? "Haruko and Michiyo had to go away for a while."

"Where did they go?" Kimi asked looking up at Ami. It wasn't often that the twins missed school, Michiru was always sure that they were there and only let Haruka take them out of school rarely to go do something like catch a race or go to an amusement park.

"I don't know honey they just had to go away for a while." Ami said a forced smile on her face as she set her book down on the table resting her hand on Kimi's shoulder squeezing it lightly.

"When are they coming home?" Kimi said knowing there was something her mother wasn't telling her.

"Soon I hope." Ami said. Looking up as there was a knock on the door. She smiled at her daughter and stood walking over to the door. At the door Tetsuji stood with three men behind him all wearing business suits. "I'm sorry whatever you are selling we aren't interested in." Ami said as she started to close the door thinking they were sales men.

Tetsuji put his foot in the door stopping her from closing it. "We aren't selling anything." He said surprising Ami with his strength as he pushed against the door though she was able to keep him from opening it all the way. "But we are here for something Mercury." He kicked the door open knocking Ami against the wall. Ami fell to the ground but was quickly on her feet again transforming.

"What do you want?" Mercury said as she pressed a button on her watch. Makoto lived several apartments down from her hopefully she was home.

"You dead," Tetsuji said as he stepped through the broken door frame with the three men behind him.

"Sorry, I don't think so. Bubble Spray!" Mercury said filling the room with mist.

From outside the door she heard, "Supreme Thunder" Jupiter yelled shocking the men.

The mist around them began to fade and Mercury stood in front of Jupiter there were three men lying on the ground.

"There were four of them, Kami-sama Kimi!" Mercury said running into the living room Jupiter right behind her.

They ran into the living room to find Tetsuji standing with Kimi in his arms the young girl struggling to get free but was no match for the grown man. "Least I got half of what I came here for." He laughed then he disappeared.

(Katsumi's Hideout)

Haruko sat on a couch watching the TV and eating a bowl of ice cream while Katsumi was sitting on the sofa going over her files. "Katsumi-sama where is Michiyo?"

Katsumi looked up from her folder to Haruko, "Michiyo-chan said she didn't want to be here anymore she went home."

"Do I have to go home too?" Haruko asked a worried look on her face. She had been scared when she first came here but the longer time she spent the more comfortable it became.

"Do you want to go home?" Katsumi asked setting the folder in her lap as she leaned over pushing Haruko's bangs out of her eyes.

"No, I like it here." Haruko said with a shiver feeling some sort of energy coarse through her though when it faded she couldn't help but stare at Katsumi thinking that there wasn't anyone she trusted more then Katsumi.

"I like having you here." Katsumi said as Tetsuji walked up and whispered in her ear. She nodded and stood following after him but stopped by Haruko and ruffled her hair, "Haruko-kun you can stay here as long as you want."

Tetsuji led her to the room where Michiyo and Haruko were first brought to when they were kidnapped. She looked through the window on the door seeing a young girl with medium length blue hair sitting on the bed crying. She gestured for Tetsuji to open the door then sat stepped in sitting on the bed, "Why are you crying Princess?"

"I miss my mommy a bad man took me away." Kimi said bringing her hands up and wiping away her tears though more just took their place.

"Tetsuji? He's not a bad man he just wanted to bring you here to me." Katsumi said sliding closer to the girl noticing that Kimi slid away from her until her back hit the wall.

"Who are you?" Kimi asked looking around the room. If she ran she could probably get past the woman but the man called Tetsuji was blocking the door.

"I'm Queen Katsumi." Katsumi said moving closer to Kimi holding her hand out before the girl.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kimi said finally looking up at Katsumi when her hand gently pushed her chin up making her look up.

"A friend of yours is here I thought she might be a little lonely." Katsumi said her hand now cupping Kimi's chin as her thumb traced circles on her cheek.

"Who is here?" Kimi asked trying to pull back again but hitting the wall. She felt strange when Katsumi touched her like there was something coming out of Katsumi and going into her.

"I believe she is a good friend of yours Kaiou Haruko." Katsumi said with a smile on her face as Kimi's jumped at hearing her friend's name. She had been worried about both Haruko and Michiyo knowing there was something her parents weren't telling her.

"Haruko-kun is here?" Kimi said her eyes growing wide, "Is Michiyo-chan here too?"

"No Michiyo-chan had to go home that's why Haruko-kun is lonely would you like to see her?" Katsumi asked. Kimi nodded as Katsumi stood taking the child's hand in hers and leading them down the hall to the room Haruko sat watching TV. "Haruko-kun there is someone here to see you."

Haruko looked up from the TV set her ice cream on the table and ran over to Kimi hugging her, "Kimi-chan!"

(Kaiou/Ten'ou Manor)

Michiru stood with the phone next to her ear. "Kami-sama" she said causing the whole room to look at her. She finished up on the phone and hung up. "That was Ami-chan she says that she was attacked."

"What?" Kimi said she was sitting next to Haruko who had her arm around her. Kimi felt right to be sitting here at least in her heart but her mind kept screaming at her telling her Haruko was her enemy the one that had killed many of the people of the white moon. She hadn't said anything about Haruko's betrayal she wanted to talk with Pluto alone for that. "Is my mother ok?"

"Ami-chan is fine luckily Mako-chan was home and helped her fight off the attackers but they were able to kidnap your younger self." Michiru said.

"What would they want with Kimi-chan ?" Haruka said holding Michiyo in her arms, since the girl had come back with Setsuna she refused to leave the safety of her parents' lap.

"To replace me," Michiyo said causing Haruka to startle a little she had thought the child was asleep as she hadn't said more than a few words since returning.

"What hime-chan?" Haruka said holding her daughter tighter rocking her slightly as she saw that the girl was still very frightened even though she was home with her family.

"She's trying to kill you and mama to get your henshin sticks so she can train Haruko and me to be senshi and serve her." Michiyo said wrapping her arms around Haruka's arm and resting her head on her shoulder. "Since I ran away she must want someone to take my spot."

"But why me?" Kimi said leaning forward out of Haruko's arm glad to have some distance between her and Haruko but at the same time she wanted to lean back into those arms.

"Because you are close to me, you might not trust Katsumi-sama but you would trust me." Haruko said placing her hand on Kimi's shoulder causing her to jump a little. Something didn't seem right it was like Kimi was afraid of her. Every time she touched Kimi she would flinch or pull away. Earlier when Haruko had kissed her Kimi didn't return it hesitating before she did and it just didn't feel right. What had happened to Kimi?

Kimi stood and excused herself to the restroom this was all so strange, as she had hoped Setsuna followed behind her a minute or so later. Kimi stood in the hall outside the bathroom watching Setsuna walk to her, "So why are you really here? I got the feeling there was something you wanted to tell me but not the others." Setsuna asked wondering why her other self would send Kimi back in time if she had come herself to fix the problem.

"Lady Pluto it's about Haruko the Haruko from our timeline. It's changed again since you left. Katsumi's army is growing larger." Kimi said.

"Kimi-chan call me Setsuna. I know her army is growing I sensed it before I left, you traveled through time possibly disrupting the timeline more to tell me that?" Setsuna said with a little more anger in her voice than she had intended.

"It's not just that Setsuna-sensei Haruko is the head General in charge of her army. I don't understand how Haruko can be in this timeline and the future one." Kimi said.

"It's part of the time paradox that has been created. The timeline where Haruko and Michiyo traveled back to save their parents doesn't exist anymore so when this Haruko grew up she never had to travel back. It must seem that Haruko was never rescued from Katsumi." Setsuna said. "What about Michiyo where is she in the future?"

"She fights for the true queen and she has such a hatred for Haruko it's scary she's vowed that she will kill Haruko. Every time the two of them fight the battle is horrible. That's how I was injured. Haruko was attacking the palace and she was fighting Michiyo I was helping along with Moon, and Mars. When I was injured the princess ordered Mars to take me to the time gate I would be safe there. Mars returned to the palace to protect the Queen." Kimi said. "Setsuna-sensei, I remember when I was a child my mother died around this time she was killed by a warrior of the golden sun she was killed by Haruko. She will betray us and when she does…" Kimi said trailing off.

(Katsumi's hideout)

Kimi sat with Haruko she was wearing a dress like Michiyo had worn when she was here. The two sat playing a game of chess, Kimi had always loved chess she would sit for hours and play with her mother. Haruko was good at the game but really didn't care much for it she only played because Kimi like it. She had wanted to go swimming but it was night and Katsumi had said it was too late they could swim tomorrow. "Check mate." Kimi said as she moved a piece and taking Haruko's queen.

Katsumi clapped and then put a hand on Kimi's shoulder holding it there as she worked her charm on the young girl surprised that how quickly it was taking to the girl. "That's enough games for today girls I think you should go to bed."

Haruko stood hugged Katsumi then grabbed Kimi's hand running down the hall to their room. Once they were in bed Katsumi came into the room. She sat on Kimi's bed and ran her hand through the girl's blue hair. "Good night Princess."

"Why do you call me that?" Kimi asked shivering lightly at Katsumi's touch even though it felt warm and comforting.

"Because we are princesses," Haruko said.

"Yep you are my little Princesses." Katsumi said. "Now get some sleep we are going to have a lot of fun tomorrow."

"Good Night Katsumi-sama." Kimi said. Katsumi kissed Kimi on the forehead the stood walking over to Haruko and kissed her on the forehead as well.

"Good night Katsumi-sama." Haruko said.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11: Drawing the Line

Chapter 11: Drawing the Line

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi a wonderful Japanese woman that made it possible for all us fan writers to borrow her work to write own stories.

_Author Notes: I did it again and forgot that yesterday was Tuesday…. Anyway sorry about that and here is the next chapter._

(Katsumi's Hideout two days later)

Kimi and Haruko sat on the beach playing in the sand making castles Katsumi sat next to them watching the two. Her plan was going even better than she had planed the replacement for Neptune was working out better than expected. The bond between Mercury and Uranus was stronger than she imagined. The two girls were still quite young but for some reason Katsumi felt that their friendship was more then normal girls that someday it may grow into so much more. She briefly wondered if the girls would become lovers. A smile cross her face, if they were lovers their bond would be stronger and the charm had been taking to Kimi better then Michiyo but still not as well as it was to Haruko if they became lovers perhaps it would allow Kimi to fall under her spell even more. "Katsumi-sama I'm hungry." Kimi said looking up from the castle and brushing the sand from her hands.

"Me too," Haruko said while she leaned over the castle putting a little flag in the tower, it was really amazing and was hard to believe that two young children had made it.

"Do you want to go inside and eat something?" Katsumi asked causing both girls to nod. She stood up and took their hands in hers leading them back inside. She sat them down at the table then called several people over she told them to bring over some food then the servants left coming back with more than enough food. "Kimi are you having fun here?" Katsumi asked picking her fork up and eating some pasta salad.

"Oh yes Katsumi-sama I love it here." Kimi said looking at the large sandwich in front of her, one of the servants leaned over her and cut it into smaller pieces so the child could pick it up. "I'm having so much fun with Haruko-chan." Kimi said picking up a piece of the sandwich and taking a bite. Like her mother Kimi was very fond of sandwiches and was surprised she never had told Katsumi what her favorite toppings were yet here was her perfect sandwich.

"Katsumi-sama do you like having us here?" Haruko asked while she reached for a slice of gooey pizza. She dropped it on her plate and picked up a pepperoni popping it in her mouth.

"Ruko I love having you here. You see I've always want children of my own children just like you and Kimi." Katsumi said setting her fork down reaching out with one hand to each child gently stroking their cheeks. Power rushed out of her fingers and she smiled noticing that Kimi no longer shivered when she released her charm. The spell was taking hold on the young water Senshi it would only be a matter of time before she had Kimi completely under her spell.

"What about Michiyo?" Haruko asked around a mouthful pizza.

"Yes like Michiyo, I'm so sad she didn't want to stay here." Katsumi said it being partly true though it had nothing to do with her fondness of the girl but the fact that Neptune and Uranus were the strongest of the Senshi other then Sailor Moon.

"Do you think she will come back?" Kimi asked.

"I don't think so. She really wanted to go home guess she didn't like all this fun we are having." Katsumi said as Tetsuji walked up and whispered in her ear. "You'll have to excuse me for a minute girls."

She and Tetsuji walked into the other room, "Have you finished planning the next attack?"

"I'm almost done my queen. It seems there have been some new developments though." Tetsuji said taking a step back afraid of his queen and that what he said next would anger her. "Neptune has somehow managed to make it back to the mainland and to the Senshi."

"Nothing to worry about she's no use to us and can't do much harm." Katsumi said dismissing it with her hand. She wasn't using Neptune in her plan anymore what harm could an eight year old girl be? She had no idea that her war would go on for hundreds of years and that eight year old girl would be a major factor as to why she couldn't defeat the Moon Kingdom. "Is that all?"

"No my Queen another person has come from the future." Tetsuji said looking at a report given to him by one of his spies. He had people watching each of the Senshi especially Uranus and Mercury since they were the current targets. One of the spies had reported seeing a teenage girl appear in the Outer Senshi's home.

"A Senshi?" Katsumi asked arching her eyebrow wondering who could have come this time. She knew the Moon Kingdom had a Senshi with the power over time but she never thought that a Senshi with that much power would be so careless to let anyone through the gate.

"We don't know our recon states they have yet to see her transform." Tetsuji said pulling out a picture of the older Kimi that was staying with the Outer Senshi. "This is her, my queen if you ask me she bares quite a resemblance to Mercury."

"That she does. Which of the senshi do you plan to attack next?" Katsumi asked looking at the photo and then to the girl in the dinner room seeing that they could be the same person.

"I wish to use a youma and attack as many was I can." Tetsuji said getting cut off by the Queen.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We are only focusing on getting the henshin sticks not killing the others that will happen when I have Uranus and Mercury fighting for me," Katsumi scolded raising her hand up it glowing red.

"My queen, please allow me to explain my intention isn't to kill the senshi but rather distract them." Tetsuji said backing away his eyes focused on her burning hand reminding him of the burn he already had.

"To what end?" Katsumi said stopping but not letting the heat from her hand.

"I truly believe that the Uranus from the Future is being affected by your charms on the younger Uranus. Though we are not sure that this new girl is Mercury I want a chance to make contact with them. If they've been turned we can use them now to rid the solar system of its senshi." Tetsuji said. "Use them to destroy the Moon Kingdom from the inside out. It would take years off your plan."

"Very well use whatever means you need." Katsumi said lowering her hand, that evil smirk returning to her face she was willing to wait years for her plan to work but the thought of not having to appealed to her.

(Hikawa Shrine)

Haruko and Kimi sat on the steps to the shrine, Haruko had her arms wrapped around Kimi and her head resting on the younger girl's shoulder. Kimi didn't feel as strange around Haruko anymore. Now it felt like she had known Haruko her whole life even if she knew that she hadn't that it was quite the opposite she had been fighting Haruko all her life. Still she felt comfortable in Haruko's arms she smiled when Haruko pressed a light kiss to her neck then looked over next to them where Michiyo leaned against the wall. Haruka and Michiru also sat on the steps with young Michiyo in her mother's lap. The child refused to leave either one of them she had slept with them last night clinging to her papa. Minako and Setsuna were there also both standing off to the side of Usagi. After a short wait Rei and Makoto came out with Ami who looked like she had been crying recently. Ami sat down on the steps and Usagi walked over to her placing her hand on her shoulder. "Ami I'm sorry." Usagi said reaching up and brushing a tear from her own eye.

Kimi sat there staring at her mother she had yet to have a chance to explain who she was. Kimi looked up as Haruko tapped her arm. She hadn't been paying attention when Usagi asked who she was. Kimi didn't say anything just stared at her mother until finally Haruko said something. "This is Kimiko. The Kimiko from the future, she came back in time to why did you come back?" Haruko asked Kimi still hadn't told anyone but Pluto why she really came back.

"I-I came back to help." She said the last days had been quite odd for her she really couldn't remember why she had come she knew it had something to do with Haruko but she couldn't remember what her memories had become some so jumbled she didn't know what was real or a shadow of a Timeline that wasn't anymore. She understood the science behind a time paradox but understanding it and living it were two totally different things.

"My counterpart in the future felt it necessary to send her back." Setsuna said. From what Kimi had told her she knew Haruko would betray them but if Haruko is being changed by Katsumi taking her younger self she didn't know if perhaps the same thing would happen to Kimi. She had noticed how Kimi had reacted to Haruko at first how she had been afraid of her but now she was easy whenever Haruko held her or kissed her.

Ami stood and looked at Kimi for several minutes when she first saw her something seemed familiar about her but she was so worried about the younger Kimi she hadn't thought too much about it. "Is it really you?" Ami asked as Kimi started crying and threw herself forward at her mother hugging her. "Kimiko what's wrong?"

"I haven't seen you since I was seven." Kimi said still hugging tightly to her mother refusing to let go. She remembered being very close to her mother in nearly all of the disturbed timelines.

"What why?" Ami asked pulling back and looking at her daughter still amazed to see her grown up so much.

"You died when I was seven." Kimi said remembering that Ami had been killed fighting as Sailor Mercury but she couldn't remember the details. She felt there was something important that she should tell them but couldn't figure out what it was.

"Died? Haruko-san said that I was alive in her time how could I die?" Ami asked then paused as her scientific mind put the pieces together. "Unless…"

"Yes, a time paradox has been created though Haruko, Michiyo, Kimi and I all come from the same time we have different pasts. Every time something happens in this time it affects the future." Setsuna said watching as Kimi pulled away from her mother and walked back to Haruko seeming like she was more comfortable with someone that until a couple of days ago was her enemy then with her own mother. Setsuna knew they would have to do something soon.

"So what do we have to do to change it back?" Makoto asked seeming to have the same idea as Setsuna.

"We have to reverse the major changes. In the timeline Haruko and Michiyo come from Queen Katsumi was defeated before she had the chance to come to power but it cost Haruka and Michiru their lives. In the Timeline I come from I noticed the change I was at the gate so I was unaffected by it, there is a war being fought against Queen Katsumi, in the timeline Kimi comes from that war is still being fought only there is new enemy leading her army. I'm sure with resent evens there just might be two new enemies." Setsuna said glancing at Haruko and Kimi out of the corner of her eye.

"Who is this new enemy?" Haruko asked feeling Setsuna's eyes on her, she knew Setsuna was a large source of knowledge but she didn't trust her.

Setsuna just stared at Haruko for a minute but before she could answer a blast of energy hit the ground behind her throwing her forward on to the ground. "Youma!" Rei shouted.

"Rei take the children away from here!" Usagi said Rei started to argue but Usagi silenced her with a look and she took Chibi-Usa from her and grabbed Michiyo's hand leading them away with Michiyo crying as she was taken away from her mother.

"Moon Crisis Make-up!"

"Venus Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!

"Saturn Planet Power Make Up!"

"Pluto Planet Power Make Up!"

"Uranus Planet Power Make Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power Make Up!"

"Neo Mercury Crystal Power Make up!

Neo Uranus Planet Power Make up!"

Neo Neptune Planet Power Make up!"

"You've attacked us and taken our children I won't let you get away with this. In the name of the moon I will-" Moon started to say but an energy ball hit the ground in front of her throwing her back. "Hey I didn't get to finish!" Moon yelled as she dodged another energy ball.

"Where are they coming from?" Jupiter asked as all the senshi looked around.

"There!" Neo Uranus called running into the tree line with Neo Mercury and Neo Neptune on her heels.

"Wait!" Uranus said and started after them when the youma finally showed itself landing between the three future senshi and Uranus. It was a large Nue, its head was the shape of a monkey the body much like a raccoon, legs of a tiger and its tail was a snake. Neo Neptune turned briefly to look at the Youma but saw that there were enough Senshi to handle it and there was something she was sensing from Haruko and Kimi she wanted to keep an eye on them so she darted after them.

_(Author note: see footnotes for more info on a Nue)_

"Uranus watch out!" Mercury yelled. "Bubble Spray!" Mist filled the air allowing Uranus to move away from the youma.

(In the Forest near Hikawa Shrine)

In the tree line Neo Uranus and Neo Mercury ran into a clearing. Neo Uranus swore she saw the energy balls coming from this direction. "Uranus there is nothing here!" Neo Mercury said.

"I swore it came from here. Let's head back the others might need our help." Neo Uranus said when she and Neo Mercury turned around they stood face to face with Tetsuji. "You..."

"Tetsuji, if you would princess." Tetsuji said bowing. Neo Uranus drew her sword dropping into an offensive position. "Princess do we have to go over this again?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Neo Uranus said she knew that she was the Princess of Uranus and it was an accurate title but it felt strange hearing him say it.

"Because that's what we are." Neo Mercury said looking from Tetsuji to Neo Uranus her eyes glowing red. "Princesses of the Golden Sun."

"Good it's coming back to you." Tetsuji said he waved his hands and both Neo Uranus and Neo Mercury dropped to the ground pressing their temples. He waved his hand again and the pain they felt faded both girls stood their eyes red.

"I remember." Neo Uranus said.

"Tell me what you remember." Tetsuji said.

"I remember now Sailor Moon is a false queen, she's tricked the senshi of this solar system into following her blindly." Neo Uranus said.

"Queen Katsumi is the rightful queen of this solar system. Sailor Moon forced her into hiding all while she's used the senshi for her bidding." Neo Mercury said.

"Right, the White Moon Kingdom is the center of the solar system? Everyone know that the sun in the center." Tetsuji said.

"I want to see her. I want to see my queen." Neo Uranus said taking a step towards Tetsuji.

"All in time but first I have a mission for you two." Tetsuji said. "I want you to kill this time's Uranus and Mercury. You are to take their henshin sticks."

"But Mercury is my mother!" Neo Mercury said her clouded memories confusing her.

"No, she's in imposter. Long ago after the senshi of this solar system had outlived their use Sailor Moon killed them and stole their henshin sticks. Those people aren't your friends and family they are imposters." Tetsuji said. "Moon placed you with them when you were young led you to believe they were your family but they aren't."

"How can that be? Only those of the planet's blood can use the henshin sticks!" Neo Uranus said.

"That's what they told you isn't it? Of course it is." Tetsuji said. "Can you really believe that murderous witch?"

"But Sailor Moon would never hurt anyone." Neo Mercury said.

"All an act. You two are the reincarnations of the true senshi of this solar system the henshin sticks are yours." Tetsuji said. "Take them back."

"But I have my henshin stick." Neo Uranus said.

"Your younger self doesn't take it for her." Tetsuji said.

"Can we see the queen if we do this?" Neo Uranus asked.

"Yes." Tetsuji said. "You have your orders when your mission is complete you know how to return home."

Tetsuji disappeared leaving the two young senshi standing alone. Neo Uranus picked up her sword and turned back. "Let's do this."

"Wait Uranus they don't know that we know the truth we should use that to our advantage. Let them think we still believe Sailor Moon's lies and when we have Uranus and Mercury alone then we will get the henshin sticks." Neo Mercury said.

"Good idea." Neo Uranus said her eyes turning green again while Neo Mercury's eyes returned to their normal blue. The two of them starting sprinting back to the shrine neither noticing that Neo Neptune had been in the bushes listening.

"So it is them that Pluto was talking about. I have to warn Papa and Lady Mercury!" Neo Neptune said coming out of the bushes and running after them.

(Hikawa Shrine)

"Star Light Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon shouted sending the attack at the Nue. Purple lights flew at the Nue engulfing it in the light.

The Nue shouted "Beautiful" then disappeared as Neo Uranus, Neo Mercury and Neo Neptune came running out of the trees.

Uranus walked up to the three and looked at them, "What the hell do you three think you are doing running off like that! You know Katsumi is after the three of you!"

"I swore I saw the attacks coming from this direction papa." Neo Uranus said.

"We couldn't let Haruko go by herself." Neo Neptune said playing along later when she was alone with her papa she would tell the truth.

"Fine but next time stay with us." Uranus said walking back to the temple letting her transformation fade.

The three younger senshi let their transformations fade and started to walk back until Haruko grabbed Michiyo's arm. "I didn't see you in the trees."

Michiyo pulled her arm away, "I got separated from you I didn't see you until you were leaving them." She lied.

Haruko started to say something but Kimi put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head. The three of them then started heading back to the others. Rei was back standing on the steps with Chibi-Usa in her arms, young Michiyo and her own children at her side with Michiyo clinging to her leg. All the other senshi were standing there was well with Usagi in the center of them. "We can't risk any more attacks on the children. I'm going to call Helios and ask him to take the children to Elysian where they will be safe until we can stop Queen Katsumi." Usagi said.

"Usagi do you really think that is a good idea?" Luna asked as she walked up. Usagi bent down and picked the black cat up stroking the cat.

"I do but I'm not going to force any of you to do it. I am going to be sending Chibi-Usa." Usagi said.

"I want to send Diana." Artemis said jumping from a tree onto Minako's shoulder.

Slowly all the senshi agreed to send their children. Haruka tried to convince Haruko and Michiyo to go but both of the teens refused and Kimi sided with Haruko.

"Rei I want you to go with them." Usagi said looking at the Fire Senshi.

"What? Why?" Rei said glaring at Usagi and about to start arguing with her but Haruka intervened before she could.

"Uh Rei you are eight months pregnant." Haruka said putting her hand on Rei's shoulder and looking down at her belly.

"So?" Rei asked.

"Rei, you know I don't want you fighting this far along. I would feel better if you went with them besides none of the children really know Helios I think they would feel safer if someone they knew were there." Usagi said knowing that the only one that had met him more then a handful of times as Michiyo.

"Fine," Rei said finally giving in.

"Ok then we will meet back here in three hours." Usagi said.

(Hikawa Shrine, Three hours later)

Usagi and Mamoru stood on the steps with Chibi-Usa. Mamoru was holding Chibi-Usa's Crystal Twinkle Bell, before going back to the future she had left it with them for safe keeping. Rei and Yuichiro stood next to them with Reiko and Youji standing beside them. Rei held the young Junko in her arms as the infant slept. Youji was holding Yuichiro's had not really sure what was going on as he was only four years old.

The first to arrive was Makoto, her husband Motoki and their three children. Of all the senshi Makoto was the first to have children her eldest was her son Nobuya who was nine then there was their daughter Iyona who was six and their youngest son Chion who was three. Behind them Minako walked up carrying both Luna and Diana as Artemis walked beside her. Diana was two years old being born the same day as Chibi-Usa. Ami was also with Minako.

"Where are Haruka and Michiru?" Usagi asked looking around.

"Right here," Haruka said as she and Michiru walked up Haruka was carrying Michiyo who looked like she had been crying. They had told her that they were sending her to Elysian and that she would be safe with her half brother but she didn't want to leave them. Behind them was Setsuna, Hotaru and the future senshi. Kimi had chosen to stay with the outer senshi since she said it felt strange to see her mother again after all these years and that she wanted to be with Haruko. Michiyo had told Haruka what she heard when she had chased Haruko and Kimi into the bushes and Haruka also thought it was a good idea for her to stay with the outer senshi where she could keep her eye on both of them.

"Kami-sama everyone has children except me." Minako said sniffling. "I hope I have children someday."

Michiyo walked over to Minako and placed her hand on Minako's shoulder, "Don't worry you will."

"Really?" Minako said holding back a few tears.

"Let's just say I want to hurry up and get the timeline fixed because the God of Love finally worked up the nerve to ask me on a date." Michiyo said a smile on her face as she thought about Meiya and how much she wanted to get back to him.

"Michiyo," Setsuna said motioning that she shouldn't say anymore. The timeline may have been changed but they didn't need to change it more than they needed to fix it.

"Ok everyone is here now." Usagi said handing Mamoru Chibi-Usa and taking the Crystal Twinkle Bell. She held it up in the air and rang it while yelling, "Twinkle Yell."

Within a few seconds the sky opened up and a Pegasus flew down landing before Usagi then turning into a boy with light grey hair and a golden horn. He looked at Usagi then knelled before her, "It's been a long time Princess."

"Helios please stand up." Usagi said giving him a hand.

Helios smiled and looked around seeing spotting Michiru and walking over to her, he pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Hello mother," He said softly.

"It's good to see you Helios." Michiru said returning his kiss.

Helios nodded to Haruka then looked over to Mamoru and Chibi-Usa, "Is this who I think it is?" Mamoru nodded but his expression wasn't a happy one, he looked around seeing all the Senshi had a grim expression. "I can see there is a reason for me being here other than just a social call."

"There is a new enemy that has been attacking us and kidnapping our children. They've already kidnapped Haruka and Michiru's daughters and Ami's daughter, though one of Haruka's daughters was able to escape." Usagi said.

"I don't see how I can be of any help my time in this realm is limited." Helios said looking over to Haruka seeing that young Michiyo was there but noticing for the first time that Haruko wasn't. He looked at Haruka and saw that worry in her eyes and felt it as well.

"We know that's why we want you to take our remaining children with you to Elysian." Usagi said.

"Me too," Rei said, she still wasn't happy about being forced to go but she knew Usagi was right.

Helios looked over to Rei seeing that she was pregnant, "Very well my princess I will protect your children." Helios said as he bowed then whistled and the sky opened up with several other Pegasus coming out and landing next to Helios.

"I don't want to go Papa!" Michiyo cried grabbing onto Haruka more refusing to let go.

"It's alright, baby you will be safe with Helios." Michiru said stroking her hair, "Remember how much fun you had last time you went to Elysian?"

"I don't want to go." Michiyo continued.

Michiru started to say more but Helios gently touched her shoulder and smiled, Michiru nodded and took a step away. "You are scared aren't you Chiyo?" He asked and she nodded, "Remember in Elysian you don't have to be afraid of anything. You'll be safe with me there. I won't let anything happen to you."

"You promise?" Michiyo said looking over to her brother.

"I swear and you know I never go back on my promises." Helios said pressing a kiss to Michiyo's head when she nodded. He helped the children get on the backs of the Pegasus then turned to Rei, "Lady Mars you can ride on me." He then transformed back into his Pegasus form and let Rei climb on she was still holding Junko and was handed Chibi-Usa and Michiyo as well.

(Katsumi's castle)

"My queen I've excellent news" Tetsuji said walking into the room. She sat at a table eating a small meal she had just put Haruko and Kimi to bed.

"Which is?" Katsumi asked.

"I managed to have a talk with our little senshi and I do believe I have awoken them. I gave them the mission to kill Uranus and Mercury then bring their henshin sticks to us." Tetsuji said.

Katsumi stood a smile on her face, "Excellent news indeed what better way to rid our selves of the White Moon then having their own senshi destroy them."

(Kaiou/Ten'ou manor, Later that night)

Kimi sat leaning into Haruko's arms in one of the spare rooms of the house. Haruko had snuck into Kimi's room that night and the two had been sitting like this for quite some time. It was strange yet again the worried feelings she had about Haruko were gone and replaced with feelings of love. Any doubt she had before was gone. "Love what are you thinking?" Haruko asked drawing circles on Kimi's bare arm, Haruka and Michiru had loaned them all some clothes and Kimi had on a pair of shorts and tank top while Haruko had a pair of boxers and a t-shirt on.

"I'm worried about your sister. How she was in the tree line do you think she heard?" Kimi asked resting her head on Haruko's shoulder and pulling herself closer.

"I don't know it's possible that she did." Haruko said her fingers still brushing against Kimi.

"And if she did?" Kimi asked.

"We'll deal with that when it happens." Haruko said.

"Haruko if the time comes would you be able to kill your own sister?" Kimi asked looking up at Haruko even though the room was dark and she could barely see her.

Haruko was silent for several minutes before she finally spoke, "I don't know. Let's not dwell on such things." Haruko then started kissing Kimi's neck as her hands slide under Kimi's shirt.

(Haruka and Michiru's room)

Michiru lay cuddled up against Haruka as she told her what Michiyo had told her. "Do you really think that could happen to our Haruko?" Michiru asked.

"I'm afraid so I talked with Setsuna and she told me what Kimi told her as to why she came back. She said that in the future Haruko is at the head of Katsumi's army. Even our Michiyo said it was like Haruko had been brainwashed." Haruka said.

"Do you think the same thing is happening to Kimi?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah I do. The two of them have been acting strange. When Kimi first got here it was like she was afraid of Haruko now the two of them are inseparable." Haruka said. "I don't know what we can do about it."

"We still have three days until when Setsuna knows where the island is until then I guess we just have to wait and watch." Michiru said kissing Haruka. "Let's get some sleep love."

To Be Continued…

_Author Notes: If you are wondering about Helios being Michiru's son then you haven't read Shared Destiny yet and should go read it. All my stories are tied into each other so there is stuff that isn't cannon to the original series but is to my own little alternate universe._

Angel's quick guide to Japanese:

Nue: is a legendary creature found in Japanese folklore. It has the head of a monkey, the body of a tanuki (raccoon like creature), the legs of a tiger, and a snake instead of a tail. A nue can also transform into a black cloud and fly around. Due to its appearance, it is sometimes referred to as a Japanese chimera.


	12. Chapter 12: Orders or Honor?

Chapter 12: Orders or Honor?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters found in Sailor Moon.

_Author Note: I am so sorry this is a couple weeks late. I got a promotion at work and my job has totally changed. By the end of the day my brain is so fried I can't think. Not to mention we had a project come up out of no where and until it is done everyone is working six day work weeks and the possibility of 12 hour shifts is high I worked two last week. Anyway I will try to keep up on the posts and here is the next chapter. _

(Ten'ou / Kaiou Manor, Haruka and Michiru's room the next morning)

Haruka stood in front of a tall mirror buttoning up her shirt, Michiru sat a short ways from her at the vanity brushing her hair. "Michi I want you to take Michiyo and leave the house for a while." Haruka said looking over her shoulder at her wife and lover.

"Ruka, if Haruko and Kimi really are working for Katsumi they will attack you if you are alone." Michiru said turning to face her lover.

"That's what I am counting on. They will wait until I am alone then attack me." Haruka said as she finished buttoning her shirt but didn't turn around to fully face Michiru instead she looked back at her reflection seeing the image of her daughter not her own. She wondered how Haruko could be swayed even though both girls were young Haruka tried her best to teach them right from wrong. But while young Haruko was being held by Katsumi they had no idea what she was doing to her and Kimiko. "While you are still here they won't so I need you to leave for a while."

"I won't leave you alone to fight them." Michiru said standing and walking over to Haruka wrapping her arms around Haruka's waist resting her cheek against Haruka's back, "What if something happened to you?"

"Haruko won't harm me." Haruka said placing her hands on top of Michiru's hands. "I'm sure of it. Whatever Katsumi as done to her I know our Haruko is still in there. I know she's a good kid. I don't care what they said in the future about Haruko being a trouble maker she's a good kid."

"I won't go far and promise me you will use your communicator if anything happens." Michiru said squeezing her arms around Haruka's waist. She didn't like the idea of leaving Haruka alone with them. Haruka was a strong Senshi and could handle her own in a fight against two but this was their daughter they were taking about and Ami's daughter. Would Haruka be able to protect herself without hurting them?

"I will love and don't worry if I am right she won't be able to attack me." Haruka said still looking at the mirror the reflection returning to her own showing a confident smile.

"I'm worried about if you are wrong it's bad enough this has happened to Haruko I couldn't bear losing you as well." Michiru said.

(Downstairs in the kitchen a short while later)

Haruka sat at the table reading a newspaper, Michiru and Michiyo had left a short while before saying they were going to go see if Setsuna had more information. Haruka saw the two Senshi step into the kitchen out of the corner of her eye but didn't make movement show she saw them. "Papa." Neo Uranus said.

Haruka looked up setting the paper down on the table. "So it is true you have been converted to her side."

"Converted to her side? I have always served the queen you could say I've just finally realized the truth." Neo Uranus said. Her fuka seemed different then before around her yellow bow there was a black lacey trim and her tiara seemed to have black spikes on it. Her normal short boots weren't dark blue anymore they were black with silver bolts on them. Around her waist was chain belt with an amber stone in it. A sword hung on her belt though it wasn't the normal curved blade that the Space Blaster was it was long more like a broad sword.

"The truth?" Haruka asked still sitting at the table pushing the paper away and looking at her daughter then over to Kimiko. Her fuka was different as well like Neo Uranus it was accented with black and her boots and tiara had been changed as well. She also carried a long sword that hung on her belt but hers was different then Neo Uranus' sword it seemed to be made of ice.

"Yes the truth about your princess how she stole this solar system from the queen and tricked her Senshi into serving her." Neo Uranus said. "But that's not important. What is important is I'm here to take you henshin stick and give it to its rightful owner."

Haruka called her henshin stick and set it on the table across from her easily within Neo Uranus' reach. "If this is what you are here for then take it."

"You are just giving it to us? Just like that?" Neo Uranus asked a little confused.

"Yes just like that. If that is what you want so badly take it." Haruka said reaching out and pushing it a little closer to Neo Uranus and pulling her arms back crossing them across her chest.

"Why? What's the trick?" Neo Uranus asked her eyes darting from the henshi stick to Haruka wondering what would happen if she tried to take it. She knew Haruka was fast even in her human form but she was in her fuka and faster still she wondered what her father had planned Haruka hardly ever did anything without a plan.

"No trick. If there is anything I've learned from the princess it is that fighting isn't always the answer." Haruka said briefly closing her eyes thinking of her princess and all the mistakes they had made. Haruka's response had always been to fight first no matter what the cost. She had been wrong and even though she fought with Usagi about it the Princess had been right. Haruka only regretted that she hadn't learned that sooner before she and Michiru had done things that they both still regretted even after being forgiven by Setsuna and Hotaru.

Neo Uranus started laughing then picked up the henshin stick, "You know there are a lot of things I always thought you were hell I even looked up to you. The magnificent Sailor Uranus a woman that would never backed down from a battle. You surprise me of all the things I thought you were I never thought you were a fucking coward. Makes me wonder how many of the stories you would sit and tell me were actually true. I should kill you where you sat." Neo Uranus said drawing her sword out.

"Think what you will but I've never lied to you." Haruka said still sitting there not flinching even with Neo Uranus' sword pressed to her throat. "But let me say this the Haruko I know would never kill a unarmed opponent she would never kill in cold blood. The Haruko I know and raised has honor."

Neo Uranus stood thinking then pulled her sword back pushing Haruka and knocking her down on the ground. Haruka knelt on the ground as Neo Uranus threw her henshin stick at her feet. "Transform."

"What the hell are you doing?" Neo Mercury said drawing out her ice sword meaning to move towards Haruka but Neo Uranus held her back.

"No." Haruka said standing and leaving the henshin on the ground she even took a step back from it.

"Transform and fight me!" Neo Uranus shouted as her free hand flipped the table over and threw it across the room.

"I won't fight you if you are going to kill me you will have to do it in cold blood." Haruka said crossing her arms across her chest again as a small smile crossed her face. She had learned from Usagi and thought that if the young woman saw her now she would be proud of her.

"What are you afraid of losing? You are a fucking coward!" Neo Uranus said. "Fight me! Prove me wrong."

"I am no coward I just know which battles to fight and which not to fight. Our Princess has taught me that violence isn't the only option and it's not always the right one." Haruka said emphasizing that Usagi was still Haruko's Princess. "I will not fight you Ruko."

"Don't call me that!" Neo Uranus said lunging across the room tackling Haruka to the ground. She placed her blade firmly to Haruka's neck hard enough to draw a small line of blood across throat.

"So this is it? With one flick of your wrist you throw away any honor you've ever had?" Haruka asked. "With one flick of your wrist you do something that will forever change who you are. With one flick of your wrist you prove that you were never worthy to have mantle of Sailor Uranus. Sailor Uranus is a honorable warrior not a barbarian."

Neo Uranus growled then stood u walking away. "Let's go." Neo Mercury nodded grabbed the henshin stick from the ground and disappeared with Neo Uranus.

(Katsumi's Palace)

Neo Uranus and Neo Mercury appeared in a room where at the end sat Katsumi as if she knew they were coming. Both moved closer then knelt when they were a short distance. "My queen" The both said.

"Uranus, Mercury stand." Katsumi said. Both stood and Mercury stepped forward handing the henshin stick to Katsumi. "I assume Uranus is dead then?"

"Not quite." Neo Uranus said clinching her fists she was still angry that Haruka wouldn't fight her but even angrier at what she had said not to mention the fact that Haruka had been right. Sailor Uranus was a warrior not a ruthless killer. Why wouldn't Haruka fight her?

"What do you mean not quite?" Katsumi said standing and taking several steps towards them her displeasure apparent.

"She still lives. She refused to fight and handed over her henshin stick." Neo Mercury said bowing her head to the Queen she looked over to Neo Uranus and quickly tapped her side when Haruko didn't bow her head.

"Your orders were to kill her." Katsumi said moving even closer bring her hand up and pushing it against Haruko's chest it started to glow and became warm but not enough to burn.

"She would not fight I will not shame my honor and kill in cold blood." Neo Uranus said standing tall still not bowing her head to Katsumi ready to take whatever punishment her queen thought fair.

"My queen if I may?" Tetsuji said getting a glare from Katsumi but she motioned for him to continue. "Without her henshin stick Uranus no Ten'ou Haruka is nothing more than a mortal woman. She is of no threat to us."

"I suppose you are right." Katsumi said turning back to Neo Uranus and Neo Mercury. "I trust you will have more success with Mercury and follow all your orders?"

"Yes my queen." Neo Mercury said before they both bowed and disappeared.

(Ten'ou / Kaiou manor)

Haruka sat on the ground still staring at the empty space Haruko and Kimi had occupied only minutes before. She began quietly chuckling completely unaware of the blood running down her neck. The door to the kitchen flew open with Neptune and Neo Neptune running in. Michiru looked around the table had been knocked over as well as several chairs. She couldn't see Haruka but could hear a noise that she couldn't quite make out. "Haruka?" Neptune called out worry on her face. She had sensed something and come back as soon as she could not really going far she and Michiyo had parked the car several blocks down from their home.

"Over here." Haruka said holding her hand up waving at Neptune from the other side of the table.

"Kami-sama Haruka what happened?" Neptune said letting her transformation fade the knelt next to her lover finally finding her and seeing the blood. "You're bleeding!" Haruka didn't say anything just sat there laughing more as Michiru grabbed a towel pressing it to Haruka's neck and told Michiyo to go get the first aid kit. "What's so funny?"

"I was right." Haruka said still laughing as Michiru held the towel to her throat giving her a disapproving look.

"Care to explain what about?" Michiru said taking the first aid kit from Michiyo then grabbing Haruka's hand and pressing it on the towel. "Hold this."

"About Haruko she's still in there she couldn't kill me." Haruka said following Michiru's instructions seeming to just now realize she had been cut.

Michiru laid out several bandages then cut several pieces of tape to hold them on She moved Haruka's hand and dabbed at the wound before pressing the bandage to it and securing it with the tape. "That's good to hear."

"Bad news is she has my henshin stick." Haruka said as Michiru helped her to her feet.

"What? How did she get it?" Michiyo said.

"I gave it to her." Haruka said.

"You what?!" Michiru almost yelled.

"I gave it to her. We've taught both our girls honor and I knew Haruko wouldn't kill me in cold blood. I refused to transform and gave her my henshin stick. She threw it back at me and tired to make me fight. When I still refused she attacked me but as you can see she couldn't kill me. She and Kimiko left taking my henshin stick." Haruka said. "On the bright side we don't have to worry about them attacking me."

"Haruka this isn't something to joke about. We need to get to Ami-chan's she will be next." Michiru said.

(Elysian)

Michiyo tossed in her bed still asleep in the throws of a nightmare. She clutched at her sheets and whimpered until she felt someone sit on the edge of the bed and place their hand on her forehead. There was a soft glow around the hand and Michiyo seemed to calm down. She opened her eyes looking up at the person sitting on her bed. "Helios?" She asked.

"Hai, you were having a bad dream." He said then smiled at her, "Don't worry its gone now."

She scooted across the bed and curled into him, "But it was so scary." She said. Since being rescued by Setsuna she had been having bad dreams. They were dreams about a war where she was fighting a large army. An army lead by Haruko, the dreams were always so vivid and seemed so real. She had never had a premonition before but knew this wasn't just a dream. Her mother had them every so often and she knew it was part of being Sailor Neptune but what she saw scared her so much. In her dream she was fighting Haruko and had won the battle but in doing so she had killed Haruko.

"I know Michiyo but it was just a dream." Helios said even though he knew that wasn't true. He could see into people's dreams and change them that was his role as the Guardian of Elysian but Michiyo's dream he couldn't change it because it wasn't a dream it was a glimpse of a future that might be. All he was able to do was to stop it.

"Helios it wasn't a dream." Michiyo said looking up at him suddenly seeming much older then she was. "It was a premonition wasn't it? Like mommy gets sometimes gets."

"Hai, you are right Chiyo it wasn't a dream. But premonitions don't always come true the future isn't written in stone. What you saw is one future that may be but it doesn't have to be. Many things can happen to change it. When your parents rescue your sister that future will be erased." Helios said stroking his hand through Michiyo's hair. He closed his eyes hoping that Haruka and Michiru would be able to save his sister and that the horrible things in Michiyo's premonitions would never happen.

"I won't let it happen." Michiyo said looking up at him as he opened his eyes. "I won't let Haruko become bad and I won't kill her. I'll save her."

"I know you would; now you need to get back to sleep its late." Helios said smiling at his sister.

"Onii-san, stay with me." Michiyo said looking up at him pleading with her eyes, "Please in case I have that bad dream again."

"Hai." He said then moved her out of his lap and slid into the bed next to her pulling the covers over both of them as Michiyo cuddled into him.

_Footnotes:_

_In the Live Action version of the series there is a scene where Ami becomes Dark Mercury and uses a sword made of ice. I modeled both her and Haruko off of this so if you are curious to see what they look like then Google Dark Mercury it should bring up some stuff from the Live Action show and if you haven't seen it you should. It was never released in the US but it has been subbed. A few people liked the extended scene with Helios so I decided to add another I hope you like it._


	13. Chapter 13: Perfect Aim

Chapter 13: Perfect Aim

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah usual stuff I don't own Sailor Moon etc.

_Author Notes: Sorry again for a late chapter._

(In the Car on the way to Ami's apartment)

Haruka drove much to Michiru's displeasure she would have rather have Haruka stay at home without her henshin stick she was powerless though on the plus side Haruka was a fast driver hell she raced cars for a living. Michiyo and Hotaru sat in the back seat of the car the latter having just come home from school before they left. She had got in the car not really knowing what was going on until Michiyo brought her up to date. Michiru sat with her cell phone in hand dialing Ami's phone number. "Damn it Ami pick up!" Michiru said tapping her fingers on the dash board.

"Hello you've reached the Urawa residence we aren't here please leave a message at the tone." The answering machine chirped.

"Ami-chan its Michiru pick up right now. Please Ami pick up. Haruko and Kimiko are on their way to you. They almost killed Haruka." Michiru said hoping that Ami could at least hear her message on the machine and that they weren't too late.

"They didn't come close to killing me." Haruka said taking her eyes briefly off the road glancing over to Michiru who pushed her cheek so she was focusing on the road.

"Haruka shut up. Anyway Ami-chan watch out." Michiru said hanging up the phone. "Can't you go any fast?"

"I'm going as fast as I can you know we wouldn't have this problem if someone would have let me get the turbo charged model." Haruka said having only bought this car a few months ago and after a long discussion about which car to get. Michiru really didn't know the difference between the two cars except the price.

"Haruka have you any idea how much that car cost? I do want to have some money left to send our children to college. Oh why am I arguing about this? Just go!" Michiru said shaking her head unable to believe they were talking about this while Ami was in danger.

(Ami's apartment)

Sailor Mercury stood her back pressed to the wall as she tried to take another step backwards but couldn't, before her stood Neo Mercury and Neo Uranus both with swords in their hands and both laughing. Every time she attacked Neo Mercury would dispel it with ease. With them having the same powers they were pretty much useless against each other. Poor Ami had a hard of enough time just dodging Neo Uranus' attacks. All three turned as they heard the phone ring and eventually switch over to voice mail. "Hello you've reached the Urawa residence we aren't here please leave a message at the tone. Ami-chan its Michiru pick up right now. Please Ami pick up. Haruko and Kimiko are on their way to you. They almost killed Haruka. Haruka shut up. Anyway Ami-chan watch out."

"Good advise too bad it's too late." Neo Uranus said holding her arm up and throwing a world shaking blast at Mercury with her just barely able to dodge it.

"I told you we should have killed her anyway let's get this done quick." Neo Mercury said casting a glance at Neo Uranus. Katsumi had been furious when she found out that they hadn't killed Haruka. They were traitors to the Sun Empire and deserved to die a traitor's death.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Neo Uranus yelled slashing her sword in the air before Mercury sending several blasts of energy at her knocking her through the wall and into the next room.

Both senshi walked through the hole in the wall to the fallen senshi. Mercury lay on the ground covered in rumble from the wall. Blood dripped down the side of her face. Neo Uranus stopped above her raising her sword to finish her off but Neo Mercury stopped her. "No this one is mine." Neo Mercury said raising her sword holding it above her target for a minute then sinking it down into Mercury's left shoulder. Mercury cried out in pain from the wound then her transformation wore off her henshin stick dropping to the ground beside her. Neo Mercury picked up the henshin stick and turned to Neo Uranus. "Let's go."

"Should we wait to make sure she dies? You heard what the queen said. We don't want to disobey her again." Neo Uranus said looking down at the older woman who was gasping on the ground. The wound looked pretty bad but she wasn't a doctor.

"There is no way she can survive that wound." Neo Mercury said glancing over to her partner a knowing glance on her face then the two disappeared.

Ami sat on the ground her chest bleeding yet she wasn't coughing blood like she figured she would if Neo Mercury had punctured a lung if she had hit her heart she would already been dead. Had Neo Mercury missed? The room started turning black as she became dizzy from blood loss she almost didn't see Sailor Neptune, Sailor Neo Neptune, Sailor Saturn and Haruka run in. "Saturn quick she's hurt!" Ami heard someone say but couldn't place who. She felt a pair of hands placed on her chest it felt warm and nice. Within a few minutes Ami could open her eyes again and see clearly. Saturn knelt above her. "She should be fine." Saturn said her transformation fading then she fell into Haruka's arms exhausted from healing Ami.

Haruka held Hotaru in her arms brushing her hand through her short black hair. "Sleep for now you've done your part."

"Ami-chan!" Jupiter said running into the room. She had just come back from Crown when she saw the open door and the mess in the first room fearing the worst.

"Mako-chan I'm ok." Ami said sitting up still a little weak. "They got my henshin stick."

"That makes two." Michiru said looking over at Haruka shaking her head. She must have just been lucky that Haruko hadn't killed her because they had surely come here to kill Ami and nearly did.

"I should be dead. A blow like that should have killed me. It's like she knew where to hit without fatally wounding me." Ami said tracing her fingers over where they wound would have been if Hotaru hadn't of healed it.

"Guess it was lucky shot." Makoto said calling her own transformation off then helped Ami to her feet.

"Be one hell of a lucky shot the odds of missing any vital organs in that area are kami-sama I don't even know but it's not likely." Ami said. "It was like she already knew where that spot was."

"In my time line Kimi went to school to be a doctor. She wanted to be just like you. She ended up being a trauma surgeon." Michiyo said even though her memories were fuzzy. .

"It's possible she wasn't tying to kill you just like Haruko couldn't kill me." Haruka said still holding Hotaru as she sat down on the sofa with the teenage in her arms.

"It could be but I think we should worry more about what they are going to do next." Michiyo said scratching her head trying to think of what Katsumi was planning.

"I think I know." Haruka said looking up as Hotaru started to wake up.

"Where? Who is their next target?" Makoto said now helping Ami sit in a chair.

"With every villain we've ever faced who has always been their final target?" Haruka said looking around the room.

"Usagi." All of them said at the same time.

(Katsumi's palace)

Neo Mercury and Neo Uranus appeared again before Katsumi. They knelt before her once again and were told to stand. "Well?" Katsumi said. Neo Mercury stepped forward handing her the henshin stick. "And Mercury?"

"Dead her blood stains my sword." Neo Mercury said holding her sword up she hadn't wiped it off yet. She clinched the grip of the sword thinking of what she had just done.

"Good. The two of you have done well there is only one more thing left you have to do." Katsumi said as she stood and walked over to them.

"Anything for you my queen," Neo Uranus said bowing.

"You will kill Sailor Moon, the false princess and once again this solar system will belong to its rightful owner." Katsumi said. "But rest tonight. You've earned it. Tetsuji show the princesses to their room, see that they are fed and can relax."

"Yes my queen." Tetsuji said leading them back to the living area. He jumped out of the way as a green hair girl ran by followed by a girl with blue hair. Neo Uranus was able to dodge the first girl but not the blue haired girl. She knocked into Neo Uranus knocking her over. She looked up at the child on her chest then stood up holding her.

"Sorry." The child said looking up at Neo Uranus thinking she looked familiar. "Who are you?"

"I'm…." Neo Uranus said trailing off not sure what to say she knew this girl was Kimiko's younger self. She didn't know how much Katsumi had told them about the war she was sure Katsumi was sheltering them from it. War wasn't something a child should have to know about.

"Kimiko, we are friends of Queen Katsumi." Neo Mercury said putting her hand on Neo Uranus' shoulder and looking over at her.

Neo Uranus glanced back at her partner then set the child down patting her on the head. "You better go catch up with Haruko." She said then a strange memory appeared in her head. "She's hiding in the toy box in the main room."

"Really?" Kimko said as Neo Uranus nodded and she ran off down the hall. A few seconds later they heard Kimiko say, "Got you! You're it now."

"Hehe, I'd almost forgotten how cute you were at that age." Neo Uranus said letting her transformation fade.

"How cute I was?" Neo Mercury said letting her own Fuka disappear. "Am I not cute anymore?"

Haruko smirked and pulled Kimi towards her. "You are more then just cute." Haruko said taking her hand and following Tetsuji to a room.

"I can have some food brought up if you would like." He said standing in the doorway.

"I'm not really hungry just want to rest." Kimi said looking over to Haruko who nodded. Tetsuji nodded as well then left them alone. "Haruko, your memoires…. Are they…?"

"Jumbled? Yeah, it's hard to figure out what really happened and what didn't." Haruko said sitting on the bed noticing that Tetsuji had shown them to a room with only one bed not that she minded, "Just a few minutes ago I remembered hiding in that toy box but I didn't live that life how did I remember it?"

"Part of the time paradox I guess. I remember things I shouldn't and the things I think should remember I don't." Kimi said sitting on the bed next to Haruko and laying her head down on Haruko's shoulder. "Haruko, do you remember anything about us? I mean as a couple. Like how we started dating or what our first kiss was like?"

"I…. no I just remember that we've always been together." Haruko said tucking her hand under Kimi's chin. "Do you think we can make new memoires?"

"I think I would like that." Kimi said leaning up and placing a kiss on Haruko's lips. The green haired teen smiled then wrapped her arms around Kimi pushing her into the bed.

(Chiba Residence)

The six senshi arrived at Usagi and Mamoru's house a short while later relieved that they weren't too late. Usagi on the other hand started to freak out that they had been attacked again and that Ami and Haruka had almost been killed. Even though both tried to tell them that their children couldn't actually kill them. After they finally got Usagi to calm down they sat in the living room Hotaru still asleep with her head resting in Haruka's lap she had briefly woke up earlier but had fallen back asleep. Ami swore that Kimi wasn't trying to kill her but healing he wounds had drained a lot from her. "What do you think they will do next?" Usagi asked taking Chibi-Usa from Mamoru and rocking her in her arms. In the short time they had the child they had never been away from her for long the most being several hours while they were at work. So Usagi had insisted that they get her from Elysian that they could protect her.

"That's why we are here." Makoto said leaning over the sofa and briefly touching her on the shoulder before she stroked her fingers through Chibi-Usa's hair. She didn't agree with bring the child home none of the Senshi did but Usagi was their princess and it was her choice.

"Which is?" Usagi asked a confused look on her face as she looked around the room at her Senshi almost all of them were here. Michiru had called Minako and Rei letting them know what was going on but told them they didn't need to come over.

"Protecting our princess," Michiru said a smile on her face.

"Huh? Me you think they are after me next?" Usagi said. "Do you think they will go after Chibi-Usa?"

"I don't think they are going to use Chibi-usa she's too young. Princess I think they aim to kill you. Haruko told me some tale about how you stole this solar system from Katsumi and that they were only trying to return it to her." Haruka said. "Whatever spell she's placed on Haruko and Kimi they really believe it. But I believe that her spell hasn't fully corrupted them. Haruko is still in there if I could just-"

"Ruka you've no powers I don't want you involved in this." Michiru said cutting her off and placing her hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"Michi you can't expect me to stand back and do nothing." Haruka said looking up at her wife a pleading look on her face. She couldn't just stand back and watch while her family was in danger, powers or no powers she had to do something.

"Like you told Hotaru you've done you part let us handle it from here." Michiru said.

To be continued…..


	14. Chapter 14: Rash Decisions

Chapter 14: Rash Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon the wonderful Miss Naoko Takeuchi does and we love her for making characters like Haruka and Michiru.

(Katsumi's Palace)

Haruko awoke with Kimi resting in her arms she idly stroked a hand through the girl's soft blue hair waking the girl. "Hi." Kimi said leaning up and kissing Haruko. Last night had been amazing the couple hadn't slept much she didn't know if it was because of nerves for their mission today or if it was they were both too wrapped up in rediscovering memories they had lost.

"Hey." Haruko said returning the kiss and tracing her hand down Kimi's side enjoying the feel of her silky skin. "Today is the day."

"Yeah, after today it's done." Kimi said pausing for a minute as she looked up at Haruko, "But what exactly are we doing?"

"Making things right I guess." Haruko said still stroking Kimi's hair. Though she wasn't sure if what they were doing was the right thing. She trusted Katsumi but there was a small bit of doubt in her. If what Katsumi said was true then why did she feel bad about what they had to do?

"Are you sure what we are doing is right?" Kimi said snuggling into Haruko wishing she could just stay here all day with Haruko and not have to worry about fixing wrongs or righting the world. If what they were about to do was really the right thing.

"Yeah don't you trust the Queen?" Haruko asked blinking her eyes pushing away that nagging doubt. These people weren't their family or friends. But still she had memories of being a small child sitting in her mother's lap while her father made funny faces.

"Do you?" Kimi said looking up at Haruko. She also had her doubts and was still torn up because of what she had done to her mother. The memories she had of her mother were few and unclear but it still didn't feel right.

"I do." Haruko said determined pushing the memoires away they weren't true the love she felt wasn't real it was all an act like Katsumi had told her.

"Then I trust you." Kimi said standing up from the bed and holding her hand out. "Come on lets get this done."

(Chiba Manor)

Haruka and Michiru slept on the couch while Michiyo was on one of the chairs. Hotaru, Makoto and Ami had gone back home with Hotaru going to Ami's apartment it was closer to the school and her parents had insisted she still go to school. Michiru and Michiyo had offered to take the first shift of guarding Usagi while Haruka had refused to leave them much to Michiru's displeasure. They both awoke to the sound of a crash and a scream. All three were on their feet and upstairs before they could blink. They found Usagi lying on the floor in her room tangled up in the sheets and a groggy Mamoru sitting up. "Usako." He said then shook his head looking over to the empty bed next to him then to the floor.

Haruka walked over to Usagi and helped her up, "You alright kitten?"

"Yeah must have rolled over to far." Usagi said standing up with Haruka's help and rubbing her head.

"Our Usagi-chan ever the clumsy one," Michiru said shaking her own head and chuckling.

"Right I'm gonna go get something to eat." Michiyo said heading back down the stairs knowing full well she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep even if she tried. That chair she slept in wasn't the most comfortable. She started down the stairs though when she reached the bottom she was surprised at someone grabbing her and pulling her outside. She felt a hand placed over her mouth as another set of hands attempted to bind her wrist together. She struggled while her eyes adjusted to the darkness, in front of her Neo Neptune stood a rope in her hands.

"Hold her still." Neo Mercury growled after Michiyo kicked out hitting her in the stomach.

"I'm trying." Neo Uranus said then groaned feeling Michiyo's elbow hit her in the stomach. She let go of Michiyo the blonde rushing away from her and calling her henshin stick; but before Michiyo could call her fuka though Neo Mercury kicked it out of her hand and into the bushes. Neo Mercury lunged at Michiyo punching her several times but Michiyo was able to block them each time even though she was struggling. "Stand down love; I'll take care of my sister."

"Uranus," Neo Mercury protested but she still moved away from Michiyo standing on the edge of the lawn her sword in her hand waiting.

"Don't do this Haruko. It isn't you." Michiyo pleaded but didn't let her fighting stance up. Something inside of her told her this wasn't right she had to save Haruko.

"Oh but it is sister," Neo Uranus said stepping forward but still not attacking, "I've seen the error of my ways. Join us sister together we can fix everything this is why we came back."

"No, it isn't Haruko we came back to save our parents." Michiyo said, "Katsumi isn't a good guy, she's been feeding you lies. She tried to kill our parents. No she did kill them. Tell me you remember that Haruko tell me you remember she couldn't have taken those memories away."

"Enough!" Neo Uranus growled then lunged at Michiyo slamming her into a tree. Michiyo tried to struggle again but without her powers she was no match for Neo Uranus. "Last chance sister join us."

"Never," Michiyo said spitting on Haruko. "I would never betray my family and I thought that you never would either."

"Kill her." Neo Mercury said stepping forward.

"Don't make me do this." Neo Uranus said pleadingly as she called her sword into her hand.

"Haruko, don't this you," Michiyo repeated. "Whatever she's told you whatever she's done to you I'm still your sister."

"Ruko," Neo Mercury said coming even closer her own sword in her hand.

"Stop," Neo Uranus said holding her hand up then she slammed the hilt of her sword into Michiyo's head knocking her out.

"You were supposed to kill her." Neo Mercury said.

"I can't she's my sister." Neo Uranus said looking down at Michiyo holding her sword tight.

"She's chosen to side with the enemy. These people aren't our family. That woman I killed wasn't my mother." Neo Mercury said clinching her own sword tight as she hopped that she had hit the right place and Ami was alright.

"Tie her up." Neo Uranus said. "Don't argue with me Kimiko, please."

"Fine," Neo Mercury said leaning down and tying Michiyo's hands behind her back. "Lets get her out of sight incase she wakes up."

"Kimiko, thank you." Neo Uranus said as they carried her inside and hid her in a closet.

"One down one to go." Neo Mercury whispered.

"Two if you count Endymion." Neo Uranus said.

"Ha, just one all he does is spout words and throw flowers around. Besides he should be leaving for work soon. It's almost-" Neo Mercury said but was cut off by Neo Uranus covering her mouth and pointing through the slits on the closet door at Mamoru. They watched as he pulled a white coat on and headed for the door.

"Usako I really think I should stay in case something happens." Mamoru said holding his wife in his arms and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Mamo-chan I'll be fine Michiru-san and Michiyo-chan are here." Usagi said leaning into him and enjoying the smell of him she wanted him to stay but knew there were others that needed him. "Didn't you say since Ami-chan took leave your ward was short a doctor?"

"Yeah, I suppose call me though if anything happens I love you Usako." Mamoru said kissing his wife and stepping out the door.

"Make that just one." Neo Mercury whispered.

"Ok, Neptune is still upstairs I'll take her out while you get Moon." Neo Uranus said.

"What about Haruka?" Neo Mercury asked.

"She's mortal what harm can she be?" Neo Uranus said.

(Upstairs)

Michiru stood holding Chibi-Usa in her arms rocking the child. Despite the objections of the Senshi, Usagi had called Helios and got Chibi-Usa saying she missed her too much. The child had woke up and started crying while Mamoru was getting ready to leave. She had volunteered her and Haruka to check on the child. "Kami-sama Haruka do you remember when our girls were this small?"

"Heh I remember when Hotaru was that small." Haruka said stepping up behind Michiru looking over her shoulder at the child. She placed her hand on Michiru's back and rested her chin on her shoulder while her other hand stroked the child's cheek.

"I'll never forget the first time you changed her diaper." Michiru giggled at the thought of a confused Haruka not the least be sure what she was doing.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm an only child." Haruka said defensively even that wasn't entirely true she had a half brother but he was quite a bit younger then her and she had already moved out of her father's house by the time he was born. She wasn't on the best of terms with her father either she didn't see her brother that often while he was a baby. At first she had been away at boarding school then living on her own.

"So am I love," Michiru reminded her not bringing up the fact that Haruka wasn't an only child. She knew about Haruka's family situation and knew the blonde didn't like to talk about it much. In fact their own children had only met their grandfather a couple of times.

"Well you had a babysitting job in middle school." Haruka teased pressing a kiss to Michiru's cheek.

"While you spent your time running on the track until you couldn't stand." Michiru said looking from the child to Haruka and kissing her softly.

"Touching story," Neo Uranus said breaking a moment of silence between the couple. "Really,"

"Haruko," Both Michiru and Haruka said at the same time. Michiru set Chibi-Usa back down in the crib then pulled out her henshin stick.

"Michi no." Haruka said taking her hand and shaking her head. "Haruko you don't have to do this. Fight it; fight whatever spells she's placed on you. I know she doesn't have total control over you or you would have killed me yesterday."

"Something that can easily be remedied," Neo Uranus said taking a step towards her clinching the hilt of her sword until her knuckles turned white.

"I don't think it's as easy as you say it is." Haruka said. "Because deep down inside you know the truth, you know that your mother and I love you and you love us."

"Even if you were my real parents I can't forgive you for the crimes you've committed." Neo Uranus said stepping closer.

"Katsumi is using you and Kimi-chan can't you see it?" Michiru said noticing Kimi wasn't there. "Usagi!"

"Don't worry love she's got Michiyo to watch her." Haruka said glancing over to Michiru trusting that their other daughter would protect their princess.

"Hehe not quite my dear sister is a little indisposed at the moment. Mercury should be taking care of Moon as we speak." Neo Uranus said.

Haruka didn't say anything just quickly ran across the room tackling Haruko. "Michiru downstairs now!" Michiru nodded as Haruka rolled around on the ground trying to pin Haruko down but finding she was no match for Neo Uranus. She did manage to knock the sword from her hand and across the room.

(In the Kitchen)

"Michiyo-chan?" Usagi said walking into the kitchen expecting the teenager to be there. She walked into the kitchen thinking that it was odd that Michiyo wasn't there, "Maybe she stopped at the restroom or something." Usagi said aloud as she grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal into it. She looked up hearing someone enter the room, "Michiyo-chan?"

"Try again." Neo Mercury said her sword in hand. "What are you to do? Princess all your guardians gone."

"Not all of us!" Luna said jumping from the window onto Neo Mercury's back her claws digging in. She had come to check on Usagi. Ever since Diana was born she had been living with Artemis at Minako's home.

Neo Mercury batted at the cat finally knocking her from her back. Luna hit the ground hard as Neo Mercury walked over raising her sword to finish off the cat. "Submarine Violin Tide" Neptune yelled from the doorway the blast hit Neo Mercury and threw her into the wall. "Princess transform."

"Moon Crisis Make up!" Usagi yelled transforming into her sailor fuku then touched her forehead and shouted. "Moon Tiara Action" The tiara flew across the room hitting Neo Mercury knocking her back into the other room. Neptune ran after her but Sailor Moon ran over to the cat. "Luna!" She picked the cat up holding her in her arms.

"I'm ok." Luna whispered she was sore all over from hitting the wall but she knew she would be fine.

In the other room Neptune wasn't fairing so well Neo Uranus must have over powered Haruka and she now faced both of the corrupted Senshi though it appeared that Sailor Moon's attack had wounded Neo Mercury. Neo Uranus ran down the stairs seeing that Neo Mercury was injured and the path to Sailor Moon was block. She turned as the front door to the house opened and in stepped Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter. "Mercury back to the palace." She ordered causing Neo Mercury to disappear. "You've won this battle but you haven't seen the last of us." Neo Uranus said as she started to disappear though she didn't see Haruka run down the stairs jumping when she was only a few away, she grabbed her tackling her to the ground. Before both she and Haruka disappeared.

"Haruka!" Neptune yelled then dropped to her knees. " Baka Haruka,"

(Katsumi's palace)

Neo Mercury appeared in Katsumi's throne room and fell to the ground clutching her side. "What happened?" Katsumi demanded.

"We failed." Neo Mercury said looking up at Katsumi fear in her eyes.

"Where is Uranus?" Katsumi growled.

"She was just behind me." Neo Mercury said and as if on cue Neo Uranus and Haruka appeared tumbling to the ground.

They rolled their separate ways Neo Uranus getting to her feet faster than Haruka. She was on her feet with her sword pressed to Haruka's throat in seconds. "That was stupid really stupid. What did you expect to do?" Neo Uranus said as she kicked Haruka in the stomach.

"Michiru is always complaining about how I act before I think guess she is right." Haruka said receiving another kick.

"Baka." Neo Uranus said going to kick Haruka again but this time right before she made contact Haruka grabbed her foot and rolled pulling Neo Uranus with her and tripping the Senshi. Haruka was on top of her before Neo Uranus could get her wits about her pinning her arms to her sides. Using her Senshi given strength Neo Uranus sat up and head butted Haruka sending her flying back hitting the ground hard. Neo Uranus was back on her feet again walking over to the winded Haruka picking her sword up on the way. She kicked Haruka again, "Pathetic, sorry but now it's time for you to die."

Neo Uranus raised her sword high and was about to end Haruka's life when Katsumi yelled, "Stop. I might still have use for this one." Neo Uranus lowered her blade grumbled something and kicked Haruka again. "Tetsuji take this one to my chambers."

Haruka looked up and saw several guards walk over to her but by the time they picked her up she had passed out. Katsumi looked back over to Neo Uranus and Neo Mercury, "Tend to her wounds." Was all she said then followed Tetsuji and the guards.

(Chiba Residence)

Usagi sat in a chair with Luna in her lap half asleep. The poor cat had been thrown against the wall pretty hard but for the most part she was ok just a few bruises, next to her sat Artemis gently licking his wife. The rest of the Senshi sat in the room excluding Haruka. They had all been called and Michiyo was found in the closet when she woke up and started thrashing about. Michiru sat in one of the chairs quiet not saying a word; she was torn with being completely pissed off at her wife and worried for her safety. She was pretty sure Haruko wouldn't hurt her but she wasn't so sure about Katsumi.

"Where is Haruka?" Setsuna asked looking around.

"The baka went and jumped through Haruko's portal." Michiru said bitterly the anger she was feeling coming out in her voice.

Setsuna sighed Haruka may have become wiser in the years but she was still brash as ever. "I'm sure she will be alright Haruka's a fighter." Setsuna said trying to sooth Michiru as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She's still alive I can still sense it. I can't see her though something is blocking my mirror." Michiru said looking down at the mirror in her lap.

"Let's hope she can make it to tomorrow. I know where Katsumi's castle will be tomorrow." Setsuna said.

(Katsumi's Palace in her Chambers)

Haruka awoke lying in a soft bed covered in silk sheets, she hurt from head to toe but her side and head seemed to hurt the worst. She sat up but was gently pushed down back to the bed by a soft hand, a woman's hand. Her vision was still a little blurry from sleep but slowly cleared. "Lie still love." Katsumi said brushing a hand through Haruka's short blond hair. Haruka through it was strange everywhere Katsumi touched seemed to tingle and she felt something coursing through her.

"Where am I?" Haruka asked her vision clearing so she could see the woman with long blond hair before her.

"Safe in our room," Katsumi said taking Haruka's left and kissing it. Haruka noticed she didn't wear a ring on her hand but there was a tan like she had been wearing one. She thought it odd but didn't really think much about it as her head became foggy again.

"Our room?" She asked her mind cloud she couldn't remember anything that had happen let alone where she was. She glanced around the room it seeming both foreign and familiar to her wondering how that could be. It was like she was unable to form a clear thought.

"Kami-sama those Senshi must have hurt you worse than I thought. Ruka do you know who I am?" Katsumi asked as she worked one of her spells on Haruka while her hand played with Haruka's short blonde locks.

"Katsumi?" Haruka asked trying to think of the woman's name. It was clear in her mind but felt strange rolling off her tongue. There was so much emotion tied to the name but she couldn't figure out which she should be feeling. She was torn between love and anger.

"Yes love," Katsumi said, "I'm your lover, we have a beautiful daughter together her name is Haruko."

Haruka laid there her head clouded confused as she tried to bring the memories forth. At first she saw herself standing with a woman who had green hair but she couldn't see the woman's face then the woman with green hair was replaced with the clear image of Katsumi. A second image formed in her head first of her sitting with the green haired woman each of them with a child in their hands then the imaged shifted to just her and Katsumi with a green haired girl in her arms. "Ah yes." Haruka said then winced as pain shot through her side.

Katsumi leaned down and kissed Haruka, "Rest love you've been through quite a bit." Haruka nodded then closed her eyes easily falling back asleep. Katsumi sat gently stroking her hair until she was sure Haruka was asleep. The she stood and walked back into the throne room. Haruko, Kimi and Tetsuji stood there waiting for her. "Care to explain what happened? I figured the two of you could take care of this." Katsumi said.

"We easily subdued my sister and I had Neptune distracted long enough for Kimiko to attack but something went wrong. That one in there," Haruko said pointing towards Katsumi's chambers, "attacked me allowing Neptune to help Moon before we knew what was going on we were surrounded by Senshi. I ordered Mercury to come back then followed myself but Ten'ou followed." Haruko said.

"I warned you two about failing." Katsumi said a whip made of flames appearing in her hand. "Turn around."

"Punish me. It was my plan that failed." Haruko said stopping Kimi from turning around. "Kimiko was only following my orders."

"Turn around," Katsumi growl again this time several guards grabbed them forcing them both to the ground. Haruko heard Kimi scream in pain several times then she bit her lip waiting for the sting of the whip but it never came. "Get them out of my sight. You and Mercury will have one last chance to redeem yourselves you said that Pluto knew the location of this castle?" Katsumi said.

"Yes my Queen she claims to know where the castle will be tomorrow." Haruko said looking at Kimi out of the corner of her eye seeing her back bleeding where the whip had hit her.

"Then we will be ready for them. Go see to your partner I want her fighting tomorrow." Katsumi said.

"Yes my queen." Haruko said being pulled away by the guards. Her eyes were focused on Kimi until Katsumi spoke.

"Uranus if you fail me again you better pray the Senshi kill you." Katsumi threatened.

"We won't fail you my queen." Haruko said.

To be continued…

Author Notes: For those that haven't read the manga Submarine Violin Tide is from it.


	15. Chapter 15: End Game

Chapter 15

Author Notes: Really sorry about the delay between work and the Holidays I didn't have time to write. This is the last chapter. My next story will be focused on Makoto and I should start posting it in a few days.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of the characters found in Sailor Moon

(Katsumi's palace)

Haruka laid on the bed her head resting in Katsumi's lap as the queen idly ran her fingers through her short blond hair. Haruka's eyes were closed as she enjoyed lying there, this seemed so familiar to her but at the same time it felt odd like something wasn't right. She tensed a little as the image of her lying in a bed like this came in her mind only it wasn't Katsumi she saw but a woman with green hair once again her face was blurred. She kept getting these visions but they were never very clear and faded fast. The person in her mind leaned down to kiss Haruka then whispered, "I love you Ruka."

In her vision she returned the kiss and whispered back, "I love you too Mi-" stopping mid name as the image faded and she was pulled back to the real world. Haruka opened her eyes seeing Katsumi above her.

"Ruka are you ok?" Katsumi said while she twirled her fingers through Haruka's short hair pulling Haruka from the vision. Katsumi swore inwardly and worked the spell over again she must have been thinking about her real lover.

"Fine love," Haruka said feeling a warm tingle run through her body.

"Good you startled me a little spacing out like that." Katsumi said as she leaned down and kissed Haruka then whispered, "I love you Ruka."

Haruka paused for a few seconds her mind completely fogged unable to remember what she had just been thinking about then returned the kiss and whispered, "I love you too Sumi. Love I was thinking could I see Haruko today?" Katsumi had told her about Haruko but that she should rest before seeing her.

"Of course love." Katsumi said helping Haruka sit up then standing taking Haruka's hand and pulling her up as well. They walked down the hallway to the room Haruko and Kimi were in. She had Haruka stand just outside the room as she went in. Haruko and Kimi sat playing chess once again and both looked up as she walked in.

"Good morning Katsumi-sama." They both said looking up from their game.

Kimi smirked then looked at Haruko moving a piece on the board. "Checkmate."

"Again?" Haruko said dropping her head on the table then after a few seconds raised head a determined look on her face. "Rematch?"

Katsumi chuckled as Haruko already started resetting the board. "Maybe in a bit Haruko I have a surprise for you." Katsumi said.

"What is it Katsumi-sama?" Haruko said jumping to her feet. Katsumi gestured to the door and Haruka stepped out. "Papa!" Haruko yelled then ran over to Haruka jumping in her arms. Haruka smiled and held the young girl close to her gently placing a kiss on her head. She closed her eyes again and saw an image of her standing in a hospital room. A woman with green hair lie in a bed with a new born child in her arms. The child had a thick head of green hair. She looked down to her own hands and saw she was holding a newborn with light blond hair. "Who is who papa?" Haruko asked causing Haruka to open her eyes not realizing she had spoken aloud.

"Nothing Ruko," Haruka said setting her down. She briefly closed her eyes the looked at Katsumi both of them had blonde hair how could their daughter have green? Neither of her own parents had green hair and she could recall if Katsumi's did.

"Papa come play chess with us. Kimi-chan keeps beating me" Haruko said grabbing Haruka's hand and pulling her over to the table.

"Hime-chan you know I'm not very good at this game." Haruka said but let the child pull her anyway.

(Chiba Residence)

All of the Senshi stood in Usagi's backyard already transformed except for Ami and Mamoru who held Chibi-Usa. Pluto stood there explaining to them that in her time line this was when they Sailors attacked Katsumi after capturing one of her minions using them to travel to the island. She explained that after Haruka and Michiru were killed the attacks had increased and were daily with sometimes there being a couple in one day. "Everyone focus your energy on me." Pluto said. They stood in a circle holding hands closing their eyes. The air around them seemed to blow straight up from the ground then in an instant they were gone.

(Katsumi's Palace)

Haruka sat on the couch with Haruko in her lap and Kimi next to her leaning against her as they watched a movie. To Haruka this felt so right yet at the same time it felt like something was missing. On the other side of her sat Katsumi who had her hand entwined in Haruka's hand. Tetsuji walked over to them leaned down and whispered in Katsumi's ear. She apologized to Haruka and stood to leave but Haruka wouldn't let go of her hand. "It's them isn't it?" She said remembering over hearing Katsumi and Tetsuji talking when she asked about it Katsumi told her that Usagi and the Senshi were trying to attack them and take the children. She went on to tell Haruka about how Usagi was evil.

"Yes," Katsumi answered squeezing Haruka's hand sending another spell into her.

Haruka set the child down on the couch where Katsumi had been sitting kissed her then stood. "I'm coming with you. I want to make them pay for what they've done to my family."

Katsumi didn't say anything else just nodded and started back down the hallway with Haruka right behind her. Katsumi had a large grin on her face the spell looked like it was taking hold. She never imagined it would work so well on a full grown subject. How interesting this would be. The princess would be destroyed by her own senshi but as icing on the cake Uranus would slay her own lover today. They reached the thrown room and entered through a back door that let them in behind Katsumi's throne. The senshi stood in the room fighting several youma and Katsumi's guards. Neo Mercury and Neo Uranus stood off to the side throwing attacks at the senshi waiting for the guards and Youma to wear them down. They saw Katsumi walk in and bowed lightly before heading back to attacking the senshi. Katsumi sat down at her throne and watched as Haruka stood behind it with her hand resting on Katsumi's shoulder. Neptune saw them enter in through the door and upon seeing Haruka yelled, "Haruka!" Who spared only a seconds glance then looked away.

It wasn't long before the senshi stood in front of Katsumi all the youma and guards disabled. Neo Mercury and Neo Uranus stood between them blocking the path. "I don't know who you are or where you came from but you've wreak havoc too long. We've come to take our children back and stop you. In the name of the moon we'll punish you!" Sailor Moon said.

"Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus shouted as she threw an attack at Katsumi. Venus was in shock as the attack bounced off a field and hit the wall.

"Cute speech and don't even bother attacking it's pointless, Princess allow me to introduce myself I am Queen Katsumi of the Golden Sun and I'll be killing you today." Katsumi said standing and stepping forward with Haruka right behind her. Haruka wore the customary uniform of the Golden Sun a pair of gold dress paints and golden tunic.

"Haruka!" Neptune yelled again her eyes pleading to her lover. "No not you too Haruka fight this fight the spell she put on you. I know you can see through this."

"Who are you to speak to me like you know me?" Haruka said staring at this woman feeling like she should know this woman but she could recall her.

Neptune looked hurt then stood firmly, "Your wife!"

"Love, ignore the ranting of this lunatic." Katsumi said wrapping her arm around Haruka's waist and kissing her.

Haruka looked to Neptune then back to Katsumi and returned the kiss then turned back to the senshi, "Sumi, love give me my henshin stick and I will kill these fools for you."

Katsumi smiled and called forth the henshin stick of Uranus handing it to Haruka. "Kill the foolish one who thinks she is your wife first."

"Yes my love. Uranus Planet Power make up!" Haruka yelled transforming into Sailor Uranus and taking several steps towards the Senshi. "Now down to business Space Turbulence!" Uranus yelled as she raised her hand she was about to let loose the attack when she turned to Katsumi throwing the attack at her knocking her back across the room causing the field to disappear. Uranus glanced as both Neo Uranus and Neo Mercury dropped to the ground clutching their heads. She then drew her swords and walked over to the fallen queen.

"How? I had you under my spell just like those brats!" Katsumi said backing up against the wall as Haruka moved closer gripping her sword.

"Do you honestly think any spell you place on me is stronger than the love I have for my wife and children?" Uranus said Katsumi was about to say something more but Uranus raised her sword ready to attack until someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see Sailor Moon standing there shaking her head. Uranus slowly withdrew her sword but kept it at her side ready just in case. Sailor Moon called forth her scepter and held it in front of her saying, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" A bright yellow light emanated from the scepter covering Katsumi, Neo Uranus and Neo Mercury.

All three stood up from their crouched positions and all three yelled, "Beautiful!" before falling back to the ground.

"She's mortal know." Sailor Moon said then walked over to Kimi and Haruko their transformations had faded after Sailor Moon's attack.

Uranus looked down at Katsumi for a brief second then walked over to her daughter who sat on the ground crying her arms wrapped around Neptune. She looked up as Uranus knelt next to her, "Papa, I'm sorry." The girl threw her arms around Uranus and cried even more. A short distance from her Venus held Kimiko.

"I know Ruko, I know." Uranus said hugging her and stroking her short green hair holding her there for several minutes.

"Papa, my younger self is scared." Haruko said recalling a new memory that her younger self was currently living.

Uranus kissed her then stood nodding Uranus looked over to Jupiter, "Come on I imagine Kimiko-chan quite scared too." Uranus said knowing Makoto often looked after Kimko when Ami and Ryo weren't able to. The two walked to through the door Katsumi had come through earlier and Uranus lead them to the room letting her transformation drop along the way Jupiter doing the same. They entered the room seeing both Kimi and Haruko sitting on the couch crying. Haruka ran over and picked Haruko up with Makoto doing the same with Kimi. "Shhh Ruko it's ok I'm here." Haruka said soothing the child.

"Papa where am I? What am I doing here?" Haruko asked.

"You're with me and we are going home." Haruka said kissing the child.

(Kaiou / Ten'ou Manor that night)

Haruko said on a wall in the backyard some distance away from everyone else as they sat talking, cooking on the grill and just enjoying themselves celebrating their victory. The children had been brought back from Elysian. Haruko didn't really feel like celebrating not when she was part of what they had been fighting. She didn't notice as Haruka walked up next to her and sat down on the wall. "A yen for your thoughts?" Haruka asked. Haruko looked over at her father then looked away not saying anything. "You know I already know what you are thinking about."

"What? How?" Haruko asked a little confused.

"I've been there. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of." Haruka said leaning against the wall and putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Like when you fought Galaxia?" Haruko said enjoying the comforting feeling she got from Haruka and knowing it was real and not a spell.

"Yeah, it ate at my heart for weeks that I was able to do something like that. My heart hurt so much even though Setsuna and Hotaru had forgiven me I hadn't forgiven myself yet." Haruka said closing her eyes as the harsh memories flooded her.

"So what did you do?" Haruko asked.

"Eventually I forgave myself and a learned from my mistakes." Haruka said. "I'm not saying it will be easy but it will happen. Come on lets go see the others."

Haruko nodded and they both walked over to the rest of the group. Haruka saw Michiru laying on a lawn chair in her swim suit. Haruka leaned over putting her hands on top of the chair looking down at her wife. "Hey beautiful can I get a kiss?"

"Oh I'm beautiful now not a ranting lunatic?" Michiru said glaring up at Haruka.

"Hey I never called you that." Haruka said coming around to sit on the edge of the chair.

"You kissed her." Michiru said crossing her arms before her.

"Michi are you jealous?" Haruka smiled.

"It doesn't change the fact you kissed her." Michiru said more seriously.

"Michi you can't seriously be mad at me you know I was just pretending to be under her spell." Haruka said but Michiru just turned away showing her back to Haruka. Haruka grabbed Michiru and pushed her back on the chair straddling her legs as she pressed a kiss to Michiru's lips. "These lips are much nicer than hers." Haruka said still kissing her. "Do you forgive me?"

"If I say yes will you stop?" Michiru asked even though she returned the kiss and slipped her arms around Haruka.

"Do you want me to stop?" Haruka asked to which Michiru just shook her head no.

"Kami-sama will you two get a room?" Setsuna said. "Anyway get up it's about time to send your children back to the future."

Haruka and Michiru both stood and walked over to where the others stood. Kimi stood next to her mom hugging her while Michiyo was hugging Hotaru. Haruko just stood there a blank look on her face until Michiru hugged her. "It will be alright Ruko." She whispered then kissed her.

"I love you mom." Haruko said.

They all said there goodbyes then the three from the future looked to Setsuna. "Setsuna-san I still don't understand how you are going to send us back if our future selves are still there. The time line we came from doesn't exist." Kimi said.

Setsuna smiled then placed her hand on Kimi's shoulder, "Try not to think about it. I would have to spend a century trying to explain it, best to just leave matters of time and space to me."

"Setsuna-mama will we remember anything?" Haruko asked.

"You will remember whatever your younger selves remember but anything from the time line you came from or what you've done here you won't." Setsuna said. "Come on girls hold hands." Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto then opened a portal to the future. She took their hands and stepped through the portal. It stayed open for a few minutes and out stepped Sailor Pluto her uniform torn and she looked pretty worn out.

"Pluto you look like hell." Makoto said.

"I've been in hell." Pluto said letting her transformation fade she turned to Haruka and Michiru. "Between the two lives you've lived I thought the two of you caused a lot of problems but you are nothing compared to your children."

Michiru just giggled a little then Haruka said, "Oh come on Setsuna it couldn't have been that bad." Setsuna didn't say anything just started walking away to get some fresh clothes but Haruka stopped her. "Setsuna wait you've got something in your hair." Haruka reached up and grabbed one of Setsuna's hairs pulling it out and looking at it.

"Ow what did you do that for?" Setsuna asked rubbing her head.

"Just as I thought Setsuna it's a gray hair you're getting old!" Haruka said then was on her feet running as Setsuna chased after her. Setsuna catch up with Haruka who ended up in the pool as Setsuna walked back and into the house.

(Sometime in the 30th Century)

Haruko stood across from Kimi she was wearing a white tux and had a smile on her face across from her Kimi wore a white gown and through her veil you could see a smile on her lips. Haruko took her hand and slid a ring on her finger, "With this ring I be wed." She said then raised Kimi's hand to her lips kissing it.

Kimi took Haruko's hand and slid a ring on it then repeated, "With this ring I be wed."

Standing between was Rei she smiled at the two of them then said, "By the powers invested in my by Crystal Tokyo I pronounce you wed. You can kiss the bride." Haruko smiled and lifted Kimi's veil pulling the younger girl closer and kissing her.

Off to the side Haruka stood with Michiru her arms as Michiru cried. She stroked her hand through her wife's soft green hair holding her tight as a few tears escaped her own eyes. She quickly wiped them away when she saw Setsuna walking over. "Haruka are you crying?" Setsuna asked.

"No" Was all Haruka said. "Just got something in my eye."

"Hold still I think you've got something in you hair." Setsuna said grabbing a hair and pulling it out.

"Hey that hurt!" Haruka said.

"Just as I thought Haruka a gray hair you're getting old." Setsuna said then walked away looking over to Michiyo and a handsome young man with light blond hair. The young man knelt before her holding a ring as he took her hand.


End file.
